A shoulder to cry on
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU][Reylo][Reyux] Ben se había enamorado perdidamente de una chica que lo abandonó en navidades pasadas. En este nuevo año, su odiado compañero de trabajo Hux lo invita a un lujoso hotel a conocer a su prometida. Esperando volver a encontrarse con esa chica, Ben aceptar ir. ¿La volverá a encontrar o tiene que aprovechar esa fiesta para conocer un nuevo amor?
1. El Compromiso

_N.A: Felices fiestas. Poner esto de mientras: _ www . youtube watch?v = E8gmARGvPlI

* * *

Era una nevada noche de invierno. Recién entrado diciembre, podía ver desde el cristal del despacho las encendidas luces navideñas de la capital. Las tantas hormigas andando con grandes bolsas de regalos como si para las verdaderas fechas navideñas lo que tanto pedían no fuera a haber, Ben Solo no podía negar que también pasaba por ese miedo todos los años que tenía que buscar un regalo a su madre. Ya le cogería a su padre una cajetilla de tabaco como todos los años, pensaba mientras veía las tantas ofertas de joyería para madres. Hux fue el primero en salir con su maletín de cuero negro bien cuidado, mientras que Phasma lo acompañaba mientras que leía algo en su smartphone.

" _La puntualidad nunca ha sido vuestro fuerte _" comentó Solo mientras guardaba el teléfono para que no vieran cuales habían sido sus últimas búsquedas.

" _¿No será que sales antes de tiempo de la oficina? _" la pregunta de Hux iba con segundas. Era cierto que él mismo ya no respetaba los horarios, pero todo había llegado a un punto en el que de verdad ya no le importaba cada una de las acciones que tenía que hacer, era el favorito del director Snoke y nadie le podía quitar su puesto. "_ Es verdad, que no importa, flexibilidad laboral _"

Sus conversaciones nunca iba de amigo a amigo, ya solo era una cuestión de quien tiraba el comentario hiriente más grande. No sabía en que momento se había roto el compañerismo y el extraño cariño que siempre se habían tenido. Solo recordaba que fue después de navidad quien el mismo Hux medía sus palabras para que fueran más altas que las de Ben.

Como odiaba la navidad. De una forma que nadie se lo podía imaginar.

" _Vamos a tomar una copa, yo invito _" dijo de pronto Hux mientras abandonaban el edificio de la empresa. Tanto Phasma como Solo se miraron por un momento, confusos. Hacía tiempo que no se sentaban en paz en un bar cercano a hablar como personas normales. "_ Hay algo que celebrar, no os voy a envenenar _"

Ambos accedieron y fueron al bar más cercano, donde el camarero, que bien los conocía, les sirvió a cada uno unas grandes jarras de espumosa cerveza. Los dos compañeros estaban esperando a que Hux revelara el porqué de la reunión en el bar, a lo que el pelinaranja no dejaba de dar largas, en un claro intento de dar tensión a la gran revelación.

" _Zanahoria, ¿nos vas a decir ya cual es la gran revelación? _" terminó por preguntar Solo a la segunda jarra terminada. Estaba harto de toda la tensión que estaba generando, completamente impaciente, sin explicar que había que celebrar todo ese ambiente de amiguismo y colegüeo se sentía falso y forzado. Conociendo su alegría y antipatía, pensaba que podía ser desde su despido hasta un corte presupuestario. "_ ¿Te han dado una nueva grapadora __o un nuevo archivo de cierre de empresa afiliada__? _"

" _Chicos, me caso _" soltó a bocajarro su compañero "_ Mi chica y yo haremos oficial nuestro compromiso en el hotel __Silver Lake_ de Naboo."

" _¿Silver Lake?¿El hotel en el que tienes que reservar con un año de antelación como mínimo y una noche son dos sueldos nuestros con la paga extra de navidad?_" preguntó asombrada Phasma, a lo que Hux asintió con una sonrisa de superioridad

" _¿De verdad?¿Seguro que no es una novia elfa de internet y montas todo eso para agradar a tu padre?_" Ben Solo no tardó en empezar a reirse de su compañero. No podía creerse que Bren Hux, aquel vicedirector de planta que no sabía apreciar los pequeños detalles si no era con un té y su gato naranja sentado en su regazo, se fuera a casar antes que él. Era como si hubiera perdido la batalla contra un amargado oficinista. Su risa no paso desapercibida, llamando la atención de todo el bar mientras que Phasma limpiaba la cerveza derramada por la risa. Hux dejó encima de la mesa las invitaciones con cierto enfado, a lo que los dos compañeros se quedaron petrificados: dos largos cartones rojo carmesí con logo dorado del hotel Silver Lake que brillaba con la luz ténue del bar, letras plateadas daban nombre a Hux y Palpatine, hasta su nombre estaba en esa tinta plateada prensada que parecía plata real. Por otra parte, su nombre estaba escrito a mano por esa misma tinta, al lado de un pequeño y extraño código QR prensado con un negro tan oscuro como sus trajes. La hora y las redes sociales del lugar. Todo ello sobre la famosa marca de agua de los hoteles caros de Naboo, el lugar favorito de los ricos para aislarse de la jungla de hormigón.

Sin ninguna duda, era una invitación real.

Hux se casaba.

Con una Palpatine.

" _¿Te casas con el viejo señor Palpatin?¿Estás pegando un braguetazo? _" se atrevió a preguntar Ben mientras que Phasma miraba la invitación a contra luz. La misma exclusividad y exquisitez de la invitación hizo que más gente se acerca a ver de que estaban hablando aquellos trabajadores. Era un item completamente raro que todo el mundo lo veía como si fuera un objeto poco común entre los simples mortales. Hux sonrió victorioso de ver como Solo se había callado.

" _Con su nieta, pirado fanático _" le dijo con seriedad "_ Mi querida y yo nos casamos en la primavera del año que viene pero su abuelo quiere que lo hagamos oficial con todas las letras _"

" _¿Desde cuando el viejo Palpatin, el multimillonario que creo de la nada un imperio económico, tiene una nieta dispuesta a casarse contigo? _" Se atrevió a preguntar Phasma. Por todos era sabido que el viejo señor si que tenia una familia, pero la escondía de tal forma que todos creían que de verdad no la tenía y que era una invención por algo estúpido y convencional como tapar su homosexualidad. Si Hux se casaba por todo lo alto con esa chica, significaba que sus rumores eran ciertos y aparte de una gran boda, toda la ceremonia sería una extraña presentación a la sociedad al más puro estilo del medioevo. "_Encima, ¿esa chica se va a casar contigo __y formareis una familia feliz__?_"

" _Somos viejos conocidos y hasta inicios de este año no le he dicho de casarnos. Ella estaba confusa por un estúpido, pero ya está, se casa conmigo._" Hux alzó su copa y sus amigos lo imitaron, viendo que iba a ser un extraño brindis "_ Brindemos por mi boda _"

Ben Solo se sintió completamente estúpido y derrotado. Su viejo amigo se casaba y no se sentía capaz de darle la enhorabuena por casarse. Si bien brindó y tomaron otra jarra demás, agarró su invitación y se marchó hacia su casa sin medir gran palabra. Su enhorabuena había sido falso, pero su compañero estaba tan centrado en celebrar su futura boda que no le había echado cuentas. Incluso había invitado a un par de extraños. No pudo parar de maldecir mientras daba cada paso hacia su casa, preguntándose porque ese hombre encontraba el amor en navidades y él lo perdía.

" _¿Te pasa algo, hijo? _" preguntó su madre al ver que entraba en la casa y se dirigía a la cocina sin siquiera saludar al can de la casa. Él no respondió, simplemente cogió de la alacena el pan de molde y un gran bote de nutella. Leia suspiró, sabía cuando su hijo cogía esas porquerías. "_ ¿Te han vuelto a rechazar? _"

" _Hux se casa antes que yo _" dijo mientras buscaba el cuchillo para untar "_Ese zanahoria amargad__a__ ha conseguido una chica con dinero y se van a prometer en el Silver Lake_"

" _Con la nieta de Palpatin__e__ en el hotel de madre..._" dijo Leia un tanto extrañada "_ Bien por ese Hux _"

" _¡No te alegres por él! _" estalló Ben golpeando la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que se cayera el dichoso bote de nutella sobre la mesa. Leia suspiró, alegrada de que el bote no cayera al suelo "_ Me está ganando la batalla _"

" _Normal__ que te gane si no buscas mujer y me das un nieto… __si dejaras de pensar en esa chica..._"

" _¡NO!_" Ben completó el sándwich y, acto seguido, lo devoro sin contemplaciones.

Cada vez que salía ella en el tema de conversación, se ponía nervioso y agresivo, cargando con lo primero que había al alcance de la mano en ese caso al pobre e inocente sándwich. Ella no podía salir de su mente, de su mismo corazón, a pesar de que lo tirara a la basura con una facilidad insultante. Su madre bien sabía la historia que había detrás, pero lo animaba a seguir adelante mientras que su padre, desde la comodidad del salón, le decía que debía buscarla y pedir el pago, al más puro trato de una prostituta solo para poder vengarse. Hasta el tio Chewbacca y el tio Lando le decían que debía pelear por su herencia y olvidarse de ella.

Pero él simplemente no podía.

Ella en una semana se había vuelto el amor de su vida.

Y tal como apareció, se esfumó.

Como todo lo bueno de su vida.

" _Ve a esa fiesta _" le animó su madre mientras mordía una hogaza blanca de pan "_ Quizás hasta veas esa chica. Si ya es raro que tu compañero se case, quizás hay suerte _"

Leia seleccionó bien sus palabras para hacer cambiar su opinión. Ben no tardó en hacerlo y calmarse un poco, mientras que dejaba que su lado niño terminara con más decencia aquel sándwich de corazón roto que siempre se hacía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de abandonar la mesa y la cocina, sin preocuparse más que en ir a dormir, olvidando los reclamos de Leia para que limpiara el desastre que él mismo había creado. Sin mediar palabra con su odiado padre, Ben se encerró en su habitación y se cambio el costoso traje por el cómodo pijama negro.

El mundo de los negocios era un mundo demasiado frío y tener un pijama como el suyo ayudaba a darle frente a todos los problemas que iban saliendo.

En su día, quiso ser un fiero lobo solitario empresario como su abuelo, el verdadero fundador de las empresas donde actualmente trabajaba pero, como todo lo raro en esta vida, se dejó llevar por la ansia e hizo tratos con quien en la actualidad se le conoce como el emperador Palpatine, quien con su mano derecha podía decir que empresa se cerraba o que empresa si o si se anexionaba. Su madre se conformó con vender las pocas pertenencias de la abuela y fundar una nueva empresa en otro sector, además de casarse con el ya fracasado piloto de carreras Han Solo. Pero Ben quería más y, en la búsqueda de ese más, se había perdido. Ya no sabía exactamente que era lo que buscaba en el ámbito laboral, si redimir a su abuelo, poner en una mejor situación a su madre o servir como un lacayo más a las ordenes de viejo Palpatine para quedarse con su imperio.

En lo personal, solo quería encontrarla.

Se tumbó en la cama y dirigió la vista a su maletín. Aun ahí tenía esa famosa invitación al compromiso en el Silver Lake. Su madre apostaba por lo que ella estaría en ese lugar. Ansiaba que fuera un sí. Necesitaba volver a verla, saludarla, besarla… ¿tanto pedía?

Se acordaba de todo lo que pasó como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. Eran las vacaciones de invierno y la familia había acordado ir a la estación de esquí de Hoth. Eran unas navidades un tanto aburridas en las que él necesitaba quitarse todo el trabajo de encima. La familia entera se había estacionado en una gran cabaña que en su día había pertenecido a la abuela Padmé. Aun se acordaba de la extraña aparición de Lando Calrissian en un coche nuevo con su un tanto extraña hija, entrado en el lugar de una forma llamativa. Ya no era capaz de ver a los vecinos por como sonaba rap gangsta mientras que entraban en su lujoso coche. Ben sólo le hizo caso a las palabras de su madre, que se relajara de tanto trabajo. Esquiar no era de sus grandes pasiones, pero estar solo con toda aquella nieve le ayudaba a pensar.

Hasta que ella se cruzó en su camino.

Había sido un accidente un tanto aparatoso, en el que ella había aparecido de la nada y se habían chocado. Él se preocupó por ella, puesto que había caído inconsciente en la nieve. No sangraba, pero tampoco reaccionaba. La agarró en volandas y, con sumo cuidado, esperando que sus brazos no fallaran a la hora de llevarla, hacia el refugio más cercano. Nada más entrar en calor ella había reaccionado, solo necesitando un poco del botiquín y varias mantas. El guardia forestal les había dado algo caliente mientras que los dejaba solos. Solo en ese momento se fijo en la belleza de la chica, con el pelo alborotado por la caída, los ojos brillando como los de un infante por el chocolate caliente y la sonrisa nerviosa. No dejaba de disculparse, pues era la primera vez que esquiaba en aquellas pistas y no lo había visto.

No quería calificar de amor a primera vista, pero si no, no sabía como llamar a esa sensación que latía fuerte en su pecho, ese calor que claramente no era la bebida caliente que les había dado el guardia. Quería llamarlo amor, no había de otra. No podía dejar de observarla tomar ese chocolate caliente con aquella sonrisa.

" _¿Estás bien? _" preguntó ella al no comprender porque el joven Ben no dejaba de observarla de aquella forma. Solo esperaba que no fuera a sentirse incómoda "_ ¿Tengo manchas o algo? _"

" _No...es que… no se... _" Ben se quedó sin habla por un momento. Se sentía como un auténtico imbécil. "_ ¡Tu nombre! _" Se le ocurrió al momento, sin apartar su intensa mirada sobre ella.

" _Rey, ¿el tuyo? _"

A partir de ese momento, durante una idílica semana de vacaciones, Ben no quiso separarse de ella en ningún momento. Sin dar explicaciones a la familia, cuidaba cada ínfimo detalle para poder ver a la chica, hasta llegó a usar el perfume de su padre para cada vez que podía ir a verla. No esquiaban, simplemente se veían en la cafetería o jugaban en la nieve como niños pequeños. Incluso cogió reservados para poder estar los dos a solas, en un sitio donde solo existiera ella, el calor de la chimenea y bebida caliente. Su primer beso fue en la nieve, acto seguido no dejaron de sucederse en cualquier mínima ocasión que Ben encontraba. Sentía sus labios arder de solo recordar cada beso apasionado con la chica de su vida, la pasión en antítesis con los besos tímidos y dulces. Solo esa chica era capaz de dar tal abanico de diferentes besos. Tampoco podía olvidar su primera y última noche juntos. Tener el sudoroso y desnudo cuerpo de Rey entre sus manos, rozando, revolviendo su suelto y liso pelo mientras ella arañaba su espalda, aun era parte de sus sueños más rojos. Aun podía recordar el eco de sus jadeos y gritos. Podía escuchar su _Ben_ al lado de su oreja cada vez que recordaba el tacto suave de su piel.

Todo para que, al día siguiente, ella desapareciera.

No volvió a dar señalas de vida.

Desde ese día intentó salir adelante, pero no podía. La necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba. La buscó hasta por el Facebook a ver si ella aparecía, pero nada. Se había esfumado. Sus padres llegaron a decir que se lo había imaginado, pero no, había sido completamente real: Rey existía y se había marchado sin dar explicaciones, tirando su pobre y enamorado corazón a la basura.

Para más inri, ahora Hux se iba a casar con alguna loca Palpatine. Ya nada podía salir peor.

Ben suspiró y apartó la mirada de su maletín, queriendo saborear un poco más el recuerdo de Rey. La necesitaba, no había duda alguna. Se levantó de su cama, y miró la fecha, tenía una semana para preparar cada ínfimo detalle para el viaje. Agarró su teléfono y compartió mensajes con Phasma para planificar su llegada a Naboo. Gritó a su madre desde el pasillo para que lo ayudara a encontrar un traje que diera a entender que era el heredero de los Skywalker y no alguien pobre.

Empezó a cuidar hasta el mínimo detalle para que su llegada con su compañera fuera algo que hiciera girar las cabezas de los invitados. Durante los días que restaban, Ben preparó cada detalle acompañado de la visión femenina de Leia. Intentaba ser positivo, creyendo que Rey podía aparecer una vez más en su vida. Recomendado por su madre, la ropa interior era nueva y uso pasta de dientes de menta fuerte. Uso los gemelos familiares con la forma del escudo familiar y decidió que usar corbata estaba sobre-valorado, por lo que probaría la pajarita roja. Dejó abierto el traje para que la gente se quedara ciega de la camisa blanca. Pulió los zapatos negros de tal forma que su nuevo brillo cegaba a la gente. Estaba preparado para opacar a Hux.

El día D, fue a recoger en su coche (el cual invirtió para que pareciera nuevo con un gran y profundo lavado) a su compañera Phasma, quien accedió a ir muy arreglados bajo la excusa de que así los altos mandos verían como eran un trío imparable y bien formado. No podía negar que cuando Phasma quería, era capaz de arrebatar el aliento de cualquiera: su pelo corto estaba peinado hacia un lado y, de sus orejas, colgaban dos pendientes negros. Su boca estaba pintado con un tono suave chocolate para que fuera su largo vestido plateado que brillara por ella. Era la primera vez que veía a su compañera usar escote y un vestido así de llamativo, en contraste con su siempre traje negro. A cada paso que daba, se podía ver sus largas piernas y los llamativos tacones grisáceos. Si de normal Phasma era más alta que el resto de los compañeros, en esa ocasión volvían a tener una cabeza de diferencia en altura. En sus manos estaba un simple abrigo negro que dejó en los asientos traseros.

" _¿Cómo crees que sea la chica que vamos a conocer? _" preguntó Phasma durante el viaje

" _Para que esté con Hux y sea una Palpatine, __me estoy imaginando lo peor_" admitió Solo mientras buscaba una lista de reproducción que le hiciera relajarse a pesar de ya estar conduciendo "_ Pero ahí van a estar los manda más. Tenemos que causar la mejor de las impresiones _"

" _Hace tiempo que no veo a ninguno de la alta esfera. Si Hux de verdad se casa con una Palpatine, va a ser horrible _" dijo Phasma mientras observaba los lindos parajes de Naboo.

To el mundo conocía Naboo de los tantos documentales que tenía. En vista de no querer crecer como un pobre pueblo más, se había sofisticado hasta el mínimo detalle para competir con Alderaan en turismo rico y exclusivo. El jardín de los lagos era la mayor atracción turística que tenía, a la par de los hoteles más exclusivos y una larga lista de zonas que ningún rico quería perder, todo en un entorno natural poco tocado. Ben no podía negar que prefería el lugar de nacimiento de su madre, junto con la exquisita comida tradicional que el lugar de nacimiento de su difunta abuela. A medida que se iban acercando al Silver Lake, se dieron cuenta de que la cantidad de coches exclusivos iban aumentando de forma exagerada. Por un momento Phasma y él cruzaron miradas, pensando que aquello era mucho más importante de lo que podían comprender.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de la gran comitiva. Uno de los cocheros, vestido de uniforme verde y con un pequeño sombrero de fieltro verde, se acercó y pidió las llaves del coche a la vez que le daba un número al azar. Todo ello aun no estando en frente del gran Silver Lake. Ben ayudó a su compañera a ponerse el abrigo para caminar un poco hacía la puerta. Ella le cogió del brazo a pesar de la altura para tenerlo de apoyo con los tacones sobre las piedras irregulares que formaban el camino a seguir. Solo fue por un breve momento, en el que pudieron ver la gente que iba llegando. Algunos los observaban, mientras que otros simplemente paseaban con la cabeza bien alta. Se sentía bastante extraño codearse con toda la alta sociedad en un hotel como ese. El camino estaba rodeado de perfectos tulipanes y, al llegar a enfrente de la puerta, podían pisar una perfectamente cuidado y una puerta giratoria con los bordes dorados. Sus reflejos parecían pintura de oro. El sentirse pobres los golpeo nada más atravesar la puerta.

" _¿Invitaciones? _" preguntó una chica de uniforme negro. Ambos tendieron sus invitaciones y ellas señalaron la puerta que daba al ala este. "_ Los abrigos, por favor _" ambos tendieron sus abrigos a la chica y siguieron a la masa de gente.

Pudieron ver, entre tantas personas, a pilotos de carrera, diferentes empresarios o altos cargos de político. Había un amplio abanico de personas importantes que jamás pensaron que verían en el compromiso de su compañero. Nada más llegar a la amplia sala, se sorprendieron de ver a la Cantina Bar tocando suave jazz ambiental. Varias camareras vestidas de negro servían largas copas de champán o vino, mientras que los camareros servían diferentes aperitivos con apariencia de foto de Instagram. Ambos los rechazaron, luego ya podrán comer tranquilamente alguna de esas delicias, Debían presentarse de forma perfecta ante la heredera de los Palpatine.

Entre la marea de gente, vieron que en una de las esquinas, había una gran concentración de gente, del que pudieron diferenciar dos cabelleras naranjas. Debían ser los dos Hux que quedaban. Ambos se acercaron de forma decidida, a lo que no podían negar que costaba un poco debido a la concentración de gente. Para poder guardar las apariencias, no le llamaron a gritos, por mucho que ambos lo desearan para llamar su atención. Uno de los hombres que estaban haciendo un círculo le llamó la atención, a lo que Hux sonrió y les dio la mano, a saludo de bienvenida. No había ninguna chica, para sorpresa de Phasma. Para la sorpresa de ambos, Hux llevaba un extraño traje negro con detalles grisáceos que, con su pelo engominado, daba la sensación de ser un traje militar de la segunda guerra mundial. Ben sonrió, sin duda alguna, él iba mejor vestido contra su amigo. Había ganado un primer round un tanto extraño entre ambos. Y Hux lo sabía.

" _Ya pensé que no veníais, dejadme presentaros antes de que llegue mi prometida _" dijo Hux ampliando aquel extraño circulo de altos cargos. Si bien conocían al patriarca Hux y al piloto de carreras número 1 Poe Dameron, era la primera vez que conocían en persona al cabeza de la empresa discográfica Finn Storm o al ministro de exteriores Ackbar. "_ Chicos, ella es S__iv__ Phasma __y él Ben Solo-Organa_"

" _¿El único heredero Skywalker en el compromiso de la única heredera Palpatine con Hux? Uno nunca termina de asombrarse _" comentó Finn mientras cogía una copa más. "_ Aunque creo que tienes más merito, Phasma, llegando a donde estas hoy. __Se te ve toda una luchadora_"

" _El trabajo duro con mi equipo siempre da buenos frutos_" comentó ella, haciendo reír a algunos presentes

" _Un líder fuerte es el que va al éxito, no te quites méritos, Phasma _" comento el patriarca de los Hux "_ Mi hijo ha tenido el gran honor de trabajar con alguien tan recta como tu _"

" _¿Cuando veremos a Palpatine llegar con su secreta nieta? _" se atrevió a preguntar Ben para que no lo apartaran de la conversación. Todos lo miraron e hicieron gesto de no saber cuando. La fiesta oficialmente había empezado y ya podían verse a personas brindado y dejando sobres o pequeños regalos encima de una mesa, como si fueran los auténticos regalos de la boda. Igualmente, volvió a ser un tanto ignorado por ellos, quienes siguieron hablando de diferentes negocios de los cuales Ben controlaba y sabía que no hacían más que hablar de redundantes y falsos números.

" _¿Cómo vais los Skywalker con los negocios de Alderaan?_" se atrevió a preguntar uno de los presentes a Ben, haciendo que todo ese extraño círculo se girara a cotillear la respuesta

" _Como siempre, aumentando seis puntos en la inversión a pesar de la caída del 3º puesto por culpa de la franquicia barata de Starlight. Alderaan sigue queriendo a los Organa _" Comentó con orgullo Ben a pesar de saber que era lo próximo que iba a decir

" _A pesar de la llegada de Solo _"

" _Exacto, a pesar de la llegada de Solo _"

Solo por eso, podía llegar a odiar a Han Solo. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Todo el mundo hablaba mal de su padre a pesar de que su madre siguiera amando a ese señor. A veces, el mismo lo odiaba a su padre, pues en dos ocasiones casi había ocasionado la ruina por su mala imagen. Alderaan con aquellas cosas era imperdonable, la imagen era un requisito indispensable.

" _Mirad, ahí llegan los Palpatine _" comentó Poe rompiendo el tenso clima que se había generado.

Todos los presentes posaron su vista en la entrada a medida que el suave jazz cambiaba a un tono de música un tanto conocido. Cada una de las personas iban moviéndose en perfecta sincronía para dar sus saludos y dejar un pequeño pasillo hacia donde estaban ellos. Ben se fijo en su compañero, a quien se le iluminó la mirada y se quedó serio en su sitio, al lado de las compañías que Solo tildaba de falsas e hipócritas. A medida que Ben podía ver, solo podía ver pequeños detalles como el vuelo de un suntuoso vestido rojo fuego al contrario de una capa negra. La ansia podía con él, pues no había alma que quisiera saludar a la joven y desconocida Palpatine. Podía ver más los flashes de cámara acompañar la marcha de la extraña pareja ir al compás de la música. Las últimas personas delante de ellos se iban moviendo, a lo que el grupo tuvo que abrir su extraño círculo en una larga fila. Solo en ese momento, pudo ver la famosa chica. Ben se quedó sin habla: al lado de un señor mayor con el rostro completamente arrugado con un costroso traje con extraña faja y a la espalda una larga capa, se encontraba una hermosa joven con el pelo castaño suelto pero estilizado de tal forma que se veía voluminoso. De su cuello colgaba un hermoso colgante de cristal en forma de lágrima, que daba unos reflejos dorados. A la vez, su rojo vestido mostraba un atrevido escote y pierna abierta, por lo que a cada paso podía enseñar unos tacones rojos brillantes. Cada taconeo era silenciado con cada palabra de saludo y bendición de los invitados. Todo estilizado de tal forma que daba a entender la preciosa figura que se ocultaba detrás de aquellas ropas que podían costar tranquilamente tres sueldos de él.

Era Rey.

Su preciosa Rey era una Palpatine.

Ella no se fijó en él, tenía la mirada posada en su abuelo Palpatine. Solo dejó de estar posada en su brazo al ver a Storm y Dameron, dándoles un cálido abrazo. Solo en ese momento supo que eran grandes amigos. Pudo escuchar palabras de felicitación y ánimo por aquella presentación en sociedad, a lo que ella solo sonreía de forma nerviosa, enseñando una hilera de dientes blancos y pulidos como perlas. Saludó dando la mano a demás mandatarios y abrazó al que sería su nuevo suegro. Desde esa distancia podía oler su perfume de margaritas que podía reconocer. Si, no era una espejismo. Por fin había vuelto a encontrar a su Rey, pero con la mala suerte de que se iba a casar con Hux.

" _Bren, cariño, ¿no me ibas a presentar a tus dos amigos? _" pudo escuchar a ella. Se le erizó el bello de la nuca, pero intentó parecer tranquilo. Puso la apariencia de seguridad que siempre aparentaba con sus compañeros. Vio como Hux la agarraba del brazo y los llevaba a su lado. Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y sus abiertos ojos mostraban una alegría un brillo que le daban pura nostalgia. Phasma se adelantó al ver que él se había quedado observando a la chica, dando dos besos en las mejillas y presentándose con una suave sonrisa "_ Gracias por aguantar a mi futuro marido, Siv. Espero que nos veamos con más frecuencia. ¿Él quien es? _" El hecho de que ella fingiera no conocerlo lo desconcertó, pero decidió seguir la linea.

Para su sorpresa, Hux se adelantó.

" _Él es Ben Solo-Organa. _"

" _¿Tu amigo es el hijo de Han Solo? _" solo en ese momento, los ojos de Rey se abrieron como platos, como si hubiera comentado la peor de las atrocidades. "_ Aunque es un honor conocer a mi mayor competidor de las finanzas, Skywalker _" Aquel último apellido lo dijo con un poco más de frustración. Todo el mundo conocía aquella competición, a pesar de que el apellido de los Skywalker ya no tuviera tal fuerza ocmo antaño por culpa de la aparición de Han Solo.

Ella tendió su mano desnuda, mostrando una impecable manicura roja. Ben la aceptó, y sin mostrar duda, besó aquella mano. Pudo ver el desagrado en los ojos de Hux. Aquello sonaba a otra victoria a pesar que fuera el pelinaranja quien fuera ganando por prometerse con la chica de sus sueños. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y, de forma suave, retiro su mano. El viejo Palpatine se acercó a ellos y, con un simple gesto de mano, les indicó el escenario. Rey se apoyó sobre el hombro de su futuro marido, quien se disculpó con ellos antes de irse al lado indicado.

" _Por muy Skywalker que seas, eres bien recibido _" escuchó hablar al viejo señor Palpatine. Ben solo pudo hacer una mueca de desagrado que no paso nada desapercibido "_ Snoke ya me ha comentado todos tus logros. Aunque sean mejores, sigues siendo un digno adversario como tu abuelo. __Espero tomar una copa contigo más adelante, Skywalker_"

Ben no pudo evitar su sorpresa, aunque de igual forma el dio un simple gesto de aceptación a tal extraña invitación. Había mencionado a su abuelo como digno competidor a pesar de cada una de las cosas que había pasado. El tio Luke y Lando se lo habían comentado de tal forma que para Ben solo le habían dado fuerzas para acabar con Palpatine. Pudo leer entre lineas que había sido el instigador principal de aquella aberrante unión entre Hux y Palpatine.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el escenario, donde una feliz Rey y un alegre Hux cogieron el micrófono a medida que la música paraba. Ben Miró todo aquello con gran tensión.

" _Muchas gracias por hacer un hueco en vuestras apretadas agendas para ser testigos de nuestra unión _" dijo Hux con cierto aire de grandeza, aun que no era para menos, se iba a casar con una Palpatine. "_Rey, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, ahora, espero poder hacerte la mujer más feliz de la tierra_"

El anillo de compromiso que sacó de su bolsillo relucía hasta donde estaban ellos. Al resto podía mentir, pero Ben podía ver que, para permitirse eso, si o si le tuvo que ayudar a pagar el viejo señor Palpatine, quien sonreía detrás de él con cierta malicia. Rey agarró su micrófono por un momento para dar un tímido si y darle un beso delante de todos ellos, haciendo que los celos devoraran la poca cordura que le quedaba a Ben Solo. En ese momento pudo ver la única sonrisa sincera de Hux mientras que, con manos un tanto temblorosas, cerraba aquel momento con el anillo.

Aprovechando que las miradas estaban sobre la feliz pareja, Ben terminó por salir del sitio. No aguantaba más. Salió de la gran sala al baño, donde en repetidas ocasiones refrescó su rostro con agua fría. Sentía una impotencia que le hizo golpear los costosos azulejos del baño, llamando la atención de más de un visitante. Le dio igual, la rabia era mayor a las apariencias. Nadie iba a entender la rabia que sentía, la chica que había amado la navidad pasada se acababa de comprometer delante de todo el mundo. Ya todo daba igual. Con un compromiso de ese tamaño, con un anillo tan costoso, lo único que podía ofrecer a Rey era escaparse y aferrarse a su amor, pero sabía que eso solo se cumplía en los más extraños libros románticos.

No había hueco para la fantasía, la realidad estaba ganando y eso solo podía significar que no había hueco para alguien como él. No quería echar la culpa al apellido de Han Solo, amo y señor de las más extrañas deudas, solo a su estupidez de niño pequeño al pensar que podía encontrar a Rey como una simple persona, con los brazos abiertos para empezar algo suyo propio.

Ben terminó por abandonar el baño y dirigirse a la fiesta donde le pediría a Phasma poder marcharse. No podría soportar más la felicidad de ella con un hombre como Hux.

" _Asi que aquí estabas, Ben _" escuchó la suave voz de Rey a su lado. Ella tenía el rostro serio. Ben miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaban completamente solos "_ Has espantado a la gente, enhorabuena _"

" _¿Qué haces aquí? _" fue lo único capaz de preguntar en ese momento. El rostro de ella cambió al de no comprender porque decía esa preguntar

" _El baño de mujeres está al lado del baño de hombres _" señaló ella con el dado.

Ben aprovechó ese momento para coger su mano y tirar de ella hacía el, apresándola en sus brazos forrados en traje caro. Sintió que ella se tensaba ante el contacto entre ambos. Por un momento sintió como se movían sus brazos, pensó que iba a corresponder a su forzado abrazo, pero terminó por intentar apartarlo.

" _Alguien podría vernos _"

" _¿Y qué más da? _"

" _Mucho da _" dijo ella, logrando que fuera Ben quien terminara ese contacto "_ No me dijiste que era el último de los Skywalker _"

" _Te he estado buscando desde el maldito día que me dejaste solo, por todas partes y, lo único que me reprochas es que sea un Skywalker. Como si yo supiera que eras una Palpatine _"

" _¿Me buscaste? " _preguntó asombrada la joven, cambiando por completo la vista de Ben

" _Nunca paré. Vine porque pensé que te vería como una de las típicas hijas de algún mandamás. No como la futura mujer de Hux. _"

" _Bren es… __el hombre de mi vida_"

" _Miente a otro_"

" _Ben, por favor, no hagas difícil esto._"

" _Rey, yo te amo_" soltó casi desesperado Ben, al ver por donde iba la conversación. Agarró la temblorosa mano de Rey, quien se veía dudosa. Había una oportunidad, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero esa misma mano que había agarrado tenía el brillante anillo que Hux le había dado. "_ Aun tenemos una oportunidad _"

" _Lo siento, Ben _" apartó su mano y se enderezó "_ tengo que irme _"

Ben vio como ella entraba en el baño de mujeres, queriendo abandonar toda posibilidad de volver a tener algo juntos. Intentó pararla, pero sabía que era imposible. Ben se giró para ver como Hux miraba todo desde la distancia, con una sonrisa burlona. A pasos agigantados llegó a su altura, quien no borraba esa maldita sonrisa. Quería rompérsela en mil pedazos, pero sabía que debía controlarse. En ese momento pudo entender todo.

" _Te he ganado, Solo. Rey es mía. _" fue lo primero que dijo Hux "_ ¿Te crees que no iba a hacer nada tras vuestra aventura en Hoth? _" Ben no pudo ocultar su rostro de asombro "_ Ella me lo contó. Fue fácil convencerla siendo su amigo de la infancia. _"

" _¿Estas enamorado de ella o solo lo haces para fastidiar? _"

" _La amo desde mucho antes que tu y vas y te la tiras antes que yo… No. Ella es mía desde mucho antes, Solo. ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer tu, un apellido manchado por un patético padre que solo sabe crear deudas? Yo le puedo ofrecer un futuro _"

" _Solo os habéis prometido, Hux, esto no ha terminado _" fue lo último que le dijo antes de volver a la gran sala.

Podía notar la mirada de desaprobación de Hux antes de entrar en el baño. Le dio igual. Ben estaba convencido que podía tener a Rey a su lado todavía. No era misión imposible. E iba a luchar por ella, estaba seguro.

Todos los rostros de la festa resultaron ser ecos lejanos, ninguno importaba. Ben Solo quería acabar con todos aquellos falsos altos mandos y secuestrar a Rey de todo ese entorno toxico. Ya no podía ver a Phasma en la muchedumbre a pesar de su altura.

" _Oye, Skywalker, creo que podemos hablar de algo interesante _"


	2. Fallido

Ben despertó en mitad de la noche.

Necesito respirar hondo varias veces para recuperar el control de sí mismo. Miró el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana. Había dormido muy poco. Buscó en su mesilla de noche el teléfono para ver que, en efecto, era el día después de la fiesta de compromiso de Bren Hux, su compañero de trabajo y el amor de su vida Rey, ahora confirmada como la heredera de los Palpatine. Nunca pensó que Rey podía ser la Palpatine del que hablaban los rumores más sonados. Se pellizcó varias veces para saber que si, había ido a descubrir a un lujoso hotel que, en efecto, Bren Hux y Rey Palpatine se iban a casar en primavera. Encima, estaba invitado. Se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta de que,a pesar de haberse dormido solo con unos boxers negros, su cuerpo estaba completamente sudoroso. Señal de que había revivido en sus más oscuras pesadillas el momento en que Rey besaba delante de todos a su nuevo prometido, el tan odiado Hux.

Cogió uno de los pijamas limpios, una toalla y se marchó a la ducha. Quería olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido y una ducha la podía ayudar. Ben se paró dentro de la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente lo apartara del mundo real. Deseó que la mezcla del gel y agua caliente, por un momento, le devolviera uno de los momentos más bonitos que había vivido con Rey en las vacaciones en Hoth. Pero Hux se filtró en sus pensamientos para robar una vez más el precioso recuerdo de Rey. Golpeó las baldosas con los puños, a riesgo de caerse. Aquel cabellos de zanahoria le había quitado lo más precioso de su vida.

" _¡Maldita rata de dos patas!_" gritó desfogándose de todos los sucesos de la noche.

Terminó su ducha y se secó a conciencia para no coger un resfriado. Vistió su pijama negro y bajó a desayunar, encontrándose a su madre con el perro entre las manos y dos humeantes tazas de chocolate. La seria mirada a través de las gafas de la señora Organa-Solo decía que la habían despertado de tal mala forma que quería explicaciones inmediatas. Ben se sentó, dispuesto a desahogarse con su propia madre. A pesar de sus tantos años, Ben seguía necesitando a su madre, pero era algo que no quería admitir en voz alta.

" _Mi Rey es la Palpatine que se casa con Hux_" soltó a bocajarro antes de coger una de las tazas de chocolate. Leia se quedó sin habla, su rostro se desencajo por completo "_ He intentado hablar con ella, pero nada, se casa con el imbécil de Bren. _"

" _Espera, empieza desde el principio_" le pidió Leia al ver que su hijo empezaba a calentarse "_ ¿Por qué odias a Bren Hux? _"

" _Si no lo odio. Antes era un buen compañero, pero a la vuelta de las fiestas navideñas, cambió. __A él le dio por enemistarse, yo solo se las devolvía_" solo en ese momento, Ben se dio cuenta del tono infantil que había usado para excusarse. "_ Ahora si lo odio, me ha quitado a mi chica. No creo que la ame como yo _"

" _¿Pero, Rey te ama? __¿Estás seguro de eso?_"

" _Claro que si. Ayer me lo demostró_" la postura de la madre cambio y la mascota de la familia salió corriendo de la sala. "_Hablamos en el pasillo. Lo vi. Ella aun me ama_"

" _Vale. Bien. Tu crees que ella te ama. ¿Pero se casa con tu compañero de trabajo? __¿No crees que algo no se entiende aquí?_"

" _Por eso he quedado con Dameron para que me explique que demonios está pasando_" aclaró finalmente Ben.

No tardó en explicar cual fue su última conversación con Rey. Acto seguido, explicó como, al volver a la sala de baile, Poe Dameron se acercó a él por un momento para darle su tarjeta de contacto y decirle que le podía ayudar antes de volver con sus amigos y olvidarse de su presencia el resto de la noche. Había sido algo misterioso, pero a falta de respuestas, aceptó sin tardar. No podía negar que, el resto de la tarde algunas personas se acercaron a conocerle y después se marchaba. Intentó llegar a donde Rey en algún momento, pero no paró de estar al lado de su abuelo Palpatine o su prometido Hux. No podía negar que la envidia podía con él. Phasma hizo nuevas amistades, la cual aprovechó bien la noche hasta que Ben se acercó a ella para volver a casa, algo que las enormes piernas de Phasma agradecieron. La compañera preguntó el porque de su arranque de ira y Ben se cerró por completo, no quería que ella también supiera de sus frustraciones sentimentales.

" _¿Dameron?¿Kes Dameron? _" preguntó de pronto su madre

" _No, Poe o algo así _"

" _Así que Dameron tuvo un hijo… ¿quien lo iba a decir? _"

" _¿Quién es Kes Dameron? _" pregunto bastante curioso el joven.

" _Un amigo de hace años. En cuanto se cas__ó__, desapareció de la vida pública. Gran presentador de deportes. Se casó con una chica de esas que jugaban a disparar objetivos con rifles de caza._"

" _Pues es piloto nº1_" matizó Ben "_ Y me va a ayudar con Rey. Pero no se que quiera a cambio. _"

" _Se que decirte que pares será inútil, así que animo, hijo mio, que ella sola no se dará cuenta del imbécil que se está perdiendo_"

Ben termino de desayunar y agradeció la charla con su madre antes de marcharse. Ella tenía razón, debía de pelear por Rey. Subió a su habitación para buscar la tarjeta de presentación de Poe. Vio su teléfono y no tardó en mandarle un mensaje. Al momento, Poe le dijo que debía estar en su casa a las 11 de la mañana. Miró el reloj, tenía dos horas. No podía negar su nerviosismo, pues el no saber que tenía que decir aquel chico sobre el amor de su vida. Buscó en su armario un traje que mostrara su autoridad como Skywalker a la vez que informalidad y cordialidad ante un posible aliado. Se decantó por una combinación clásica de pantalones marrones y camisa blanca. Aun quedaba bastante tiempo, por lo que decidió mirar las noticias, a ver si alguien había comentado la famosa noticia. En efecto, no había portada sin la foto de Rey Palpatine con aquel precioso vestido. La mayoría eran fotos del maldito contacto entre labios llamado beso entre Hux y ella. Cerró todas las páginas de su buscador y salió disparado hacía su coche. Ya no aguantó más.

Usó el teléfono móvil como navegador para poder encontrar la casa de Dameron. En uno de los tantos vecindarios lujosos y bien vigilados de la periferia de Coruscant, del cual en cuatro ocasiones le habían pedido la documentación. Ben suspiró, mientras buscaba el número de la casa del piloto.

El número de la dirección y los cuatro coches que se encontraban en el exterior, podía ver que, en efecto, era el hogar de Dameron. Su atención fue directa a los cuatro coches que se encontraban fuera: un Cadillac Deville del 74 rojo vivo con detalles blancos, un Renault 8 azulado con lineas blancas, Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 rojizo y un Audi TT Coupé azulado. Todos ellos estaban en manos de un pequeño equipo de personas que se estaban ocupando de la limpieza de esos coches al aire libre. No podía negar que eso se veía como un pequeño circo para presumir de aquellos coches, pues no todo el mundo veía todos los días un viejo Cadillac en perfectas condiciones. Ben bajó de su simple coche y uno de los sirvientes de Dameron le pidió las llaves para guardarlos. Un poco sorprendido, se las dio después de coger su preciado maletín. No pudo evitar pensar que todo era parte de un nuevo rico que debía aprender a no derrochar aunque, realmente, le daba igual, pues no estaba para hacer amigos, estaba para saber de Rey.

Un pequeño corgi se acercó a los pies de Solo, quien intentó agacharse para acariciarlo, recibiendo pequeños ladridos a cambio. Escuchó pisadas cerca, viendo al enderezarse, que Poe Dameron estaba acercándose. Para su sorpresa, el anfitrión iba vestido con un largo albornoz de color vino. A primera vista, nadie podía distinguir si llevaba más ropa a parte de esa prenda. De aquella prenda destacaba su nombre bordado con letras blancas, aunque Ben pensaba que sus zapatillas de casa en forma de coches de carrera rojos que daban más la nota. La tranquilidad con la que iba el piloto vestido de aquella forma creo varias preguntas sobre los niveles de extravagancia de la persona que tenía delante.

" _¿Siendo un Skywalker tienes un simple Ford Mustang de motor V8? Dime que por lo menos tienes __frenos BS3_" ni un saludo, simplemente el piloto se fijo en el turismo que uno de sus hombres estaba guardando en la gran cochera. "_ Más bonito que el renault que conduce Finn… ¿sabes que adora su Talisman a pesar de ganar como para pagarse un Porsche? Normal, esos coches están sobredorados, como los Ferrari. __Además, ese fue el primer coche que se compró de su primer éxito como rapero, __aunque le recomendé un Audi más bonito__._"

" _Eres un verdadero amante de los coches _" notificó Ben sin apartar la vista de la colección expuesta.

" _Pues no has visto toda mi colección. Vamos, ven, bebe _" llamó a su perro con un cariño al más puro estilo de un niño pequeño. El perro se acercó a él y le empezó a lamer toda la cara, mientras que Dameron no dejaba de acariciarlo. "_ Tienes que c__ada j__oya __que guardo en la cochera_"

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de hablar sobre Rey, decidió esperar para ver cada coche que tenía Poe Dameron. Entraron por una puerta lateral, que daba paso a una gran nave. Esa cochera estaba bien vigilada por cada cámara de seguridad que habían instalado con una de las tantas empresas que estaban al servicio del imperio de los Palpatine. El lugar estaba bien iluminado, dando la apariencia a un pequeño museo de coches. Cada joya tenía una pequeña placa en el suelo explicando que modelo era. Ben no pudo evitar sorprenderse por cada joya que tenía, desde un simple Renault Twizy un lujoso Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow. Incluso tenía el Bentley Continental que había puesto a la vente su propio padre.

" _En cuanto el señor Solo puso a subasta una serie de coches suyos, no tarde en comprarlo. Tu padre es un gran piloto, no tan buen negociante, pero en coches… es el mejor _"

" _Dime algo que no sepa _"

" _Rey te ama _"

" _¿En serio?_" preguntó con estrellas en los ojos, ansioso.

Detrás de ellos, se escucharon unos aplausos muy extraños. Ambos se giraron para ver como Finn Storm estaba aplaudiendo, con caria seria. A su lado, Rose Tico lo observaba, con cara de pocos amigos. Ben se fijo en las vestimentas de ambos, muy contrarios: la joven iba con un traje negro de corte masculino mientras que Finn, muy atrevido, iba con unas prendas inspiradas en el film de Black Panther en color azul eléctrico. No pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad estaba delante de los amigos del amor de su vida y no unos extraños bohemios.

" _¿__Rey amando al heredero de los Skywalker__? __¡Por favor!_" el tono irónico de Finn hizo que Ben cambiara su gesto a uno de desagrado.

" _Calla, despechado_" cortó de raíz el problema Rose, afirmando algo que terminó por cancelar a ese hombre de amigos: también tenía un amor no correspondido hacía Rey. No lo podía culpar, era imposible no enamorarse de una chica como ella. "_ ¿Seguro que es él? _"

" _Si, se lo escuché a Rey. Mirad su nariz, no había otro con esta nariz_" Ben se sonrojo, pues ambos chicos lo miraron fijamente para escrutar su nariz. Se preguntó porqué era importante su nariz, que habría dicho a sus amigos sobre él. "_Es nuestro Ben-dido_" Los tres miraron mal al anfitrión por aquella broma. Hasta el perro. "_Vamos al salón, __que ya habrán puesto algo de picoteo_"

Dejó en el suelo a BB8 y los tres fueron al salón. Ben no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlos. No podía dejar de pensar en que demonios estaba pasando. Ya habían dicho que Rey amaba a un Ben con nariz llamativa, debía ser él, necesitaba ser él. No podían dejarlo con la miel en los labios, necesitaba saber porque necesitaban de su presencia en un sitio como ese. Pasaron por varios pasillos hasta dar con un salón completamente iluminado por la luz del sol. Con un mando que tenía en el bolsillo del albornoz, Poe entrecerró las persianas y se sentó en una de las tantas butacas y sillones individuales que tenía desperdigados por el salón, todos mirando a la pantalla de plasma más negra que el traje de Rose. Finn fue directo a un pequeño minibar que tenía de cara al lugar donde estaban limpiando aquellos cuatro coches, mientras que Rose se sentó en otra butaca y llamó al perro para acariciarlo. Ben se quedó de pie, sin saber en cual de las tantas butacas o sillones se podía sentar. Se fijo en cada detalle del gran salón, diáfano y con pocos muros, las columnas pintadas de un gris perla un tanto apagado. Al ser el suelo de brillantes azulejos, se podía escuchar cada paso que se daba, menos el de los coches de carreras de Poe. Contaba con varias vitrinas llenas de trofeos. A pesar de parecer varios, Ben sabía que aun le faltaban varios para llegar al nivel de Han Solo.

" _Siéntate en ese, da masajes_" le recomendó de pronto Rose, sin dejar de acariciar al perro. "_El nivel tres es masaje con calor_"

" _No entiendo porque sois majos con él_" dijo Finn "_ No estoy seguro de que sea él _"

" _Lo que le pasa es que fue rechazado antes de que Rey anunciara su famosa boda con Hux_" aclaró finalmente Poe, mientras se acomodaba en su extraña butaca. Ben se preguntaba porque no se había comprado un gran sofá en vez ir cogiendo diferentes piezas, pero, por lo menos, la duda de si llevaba ropa debajo se había resuelto con un extraño si, pues pudo ver su camiseta de tirantes en el interior y los pantalones cortos que tenía. Se sorprendió de que piloto se depilara, se lo imaginaba más como un oso, no sabía porque. "_Nuestra Rey va rompiendo corazones_"

" _Normal, ella es encantadora_" dijo Finn terminando de servirse una cargada copa para él "_ No hay otra como ella: se preocupa por los demás, perfecta en los negocios, detallista, familiar... _"

Solo no pudo disimular los celos que le daban escuchar aquellas palabras, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con su descripción sobre ella.

" _Piensa que el viejo "Palpy" tenía prisa de casarla y era obvio que quería que se prometiera con Hux niño __perfecto_" comentó Rose con cierto desaire "_ Tenemos que evitar esa boda _"

" _¿Puede alguien explicarme que demonios está pasando con Rey?_" interrumpió Ben, harto de no entender que estaba ocurriendo. Las respuestas al aire no estaban ayudando en lo absoluto, solo creaban más dudas y Solo no podía más. "_ Yo solo se que la chica que amo desde el año pasado en Hoth se va a casar con mi compañero de trabajo y quiero evitarlo _"

" _Pues estás de enhorabuena, somos sus mejor amigos y también vamos a evitar esa boda_" respondió Poe con una sonrisa un tanto exagerada.

" _Que remedio..._" se escuchó en el fondo a Finn "_ ella no se merece a un Hux al lado _"

" _Si los Hux son solo padre e hijo, no son nada_" matizó Ben, sin entender absolutamente nada "_Si que es cierto que el padre es gran amigo y seguidor de Palpatine por su forma de controlar Imperio, pero nada más._"

" _Como se nota que eres un Skywalker… siempre en los cielos_" bromeó Rose dejando que BB8 se escapara por la puerta al jardín "_Bren y Rey han sido amigos desde siempre. Él siempre ha estado con ella. Rey siempre supo que, para agradar a su abuelo, debía casarse con el único Hux a pesar de que no aportara nada al imperio. __Todo cambió en las navidades pasadas._"

" _Gran viaje, peor resultado_" comentó Finn desde su esquina "_ Con lo que nos había costado convencer a Rey y al viejo para ir a Hoth a esquiar... _"

" _No entiendo… ¿Desde cuando Rey y vosotros sois amigos?_" preguntó un tanto descolocado Ben

" _Rey nunca nos explicó por qu__é__ solo nosotros somos sus amigos __o la ansiedad que le produce la aprobación del viejo Palpatine, pero se lo respetamos igual_" respondió Rose con un tono triste "_ Yo la conocí en la preparatoria, era su primer año escolarizada y siempre quería estar estudiando en la biblioteca, sola. Costó mucho acercarse a ella, pero valió la pena, ahora somos la mejores amigas. Ya de ahí __le presenté a mi hermana antes de que se fuera, Finn y Poe.__La idea de una vacaciones fue genial, __ella nunca había esquiado, __salió todo bien, hasta Finn pensaba que podía declararse a ella. Pero apareciste y lo rompiste todo _"

" _Enamoraste a __la fruta __prohibida_" matizó el piloto. Ben pudo ver como sonreía de una forma traviesa, dando a entender que en el algún momento Rey contaría como fue su último encuentro juntos "_ ¡Hasta la saboreaste! Y eso ha traído muchos problemas, __Romeo__... _"

" _Ella solo nos hablaba de que iba a pasar tiempo con un tal Ben… hasta que un día salió y no volvió hasta la mañana. Vino corriendo, avisando de que debíamos volver ya a __la capital. A los pocos días, nos comentó su __noviazgo__ con Hux_" continuó Rose, haciendo oídos sordos del comentario de su amigo. "_Se la veía feliz… lastima que no nos sepa engañar. Sabemos cuando Rey sonríe de verdad y sonríe para agradar a su abuelo. No ama a Hux, le tendrá aprecio por todo, pero amor… es una palabra demasiado grande._"

" _Además, el muy inútil se dejó grabar una conversación __un tanto comprometedora_" Aquel apunte de Finn llamó su atención.

" _Si tenéis todo para parar los pies de Bren, ¿Por qué no lo hacéis?_" fue la única pregunta supo hacer Ben en ese momento

" _Se las enseñamos, y ella siguió adelante __con todo, hasta __la fiesta de compromiso._" explicó Poe "_ Así que deducimos que, el truco estaba en que fuera otra persona, quizás ese chico del que se enamoró en Hoth... _"

" _Aunque sea el heredero de los Skywalker, eterno rival de los Palpatine..._" el apunte negativo de Finn solo terminó por desanimarlo.

" _Rey no sabía que yo era Ben Solo hasta la fiesta. Solo nos dimos los nombres __y..._"

" _Tranquilo, conocemos los detalles_" le cortó Poe, con una sonrisa maliciosa

" _Poe, que eres piloto, no cotilla_" le reprendió Finn

" _Solo, tienes que hablar con ella_" le ordenó Rose "_ Nosotros te ayudaremos, pero tienes que prometernos dos cosas: q__ue será Rey quien decida todo, hasta el final, siempre respetando su decisión y, sobre todas las cosas, parar esa maldita boda._"

El asintió, aceptando aquellas condiciones. Tenía varias preguntas en la lengua, el porque no interrumpían ellos directamente o había tanto respeto por sus decisiones, pero sabía que ninguna iba a ser respondida. Ben no quería mentirse a si mismo, todo el halo de misterio que rodeaba la figura de su idolatrada Rey, la chica misteriosa de Hoth, lo encantaba más y más, al más puro estilo de un canto de sirena. Sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte por ella que antes. Esa sensación de estar probando un fruto prohibido (tal como lo había llamado Poe) lo hacía querer probar más.

Necesitaba más Rey en su vida.

" _Chicos, quedaros a comer _" los invitó Dameron mientras se levantaba "_ Tenéis que probar la pasta de mi nueva cocinera _"

" _¿No tendrías que estar entrenando una vez más? _" Le preguntó Finn dando un largo trago a su copa.

" _Claro que voy a entrenar, pero antes hay que comer. Uno no puede hacer nada con el estómago vacío. Además, tenéis que probar una pasta rellena de trufa que os vais a morir _"

" _La última vez que dijiste eso, llevamos a Finn al hospital _" rio Rose de pronto, poniendo nervioso a Ben. ¿ya le querrían matar? "_ Mejor me quedo con mi __spaghetti al nero y, esta vez, con gambas_"

En ese momento, Ben Solo conoció el significado de comer con amigos. Si bien Finn estaba a la defensiva con él, no cubría su desagrado de comer con el verdadero amor de Rey, los dos amigos se portaron de una forma amable con él, casi familiar. A veces lo miraban de una forma que él no terminaba de comprender, sin dejar de invitarlo a formar parte de los diferentes temas de los que hablaban en la mesa, cada uno más pintoresco que el anterior. El invitado no dejó miga en el plato, a pesar de no ser un gran seguidor de la comida italiana. Se preguntó si Rey era como él y tenía más debilidad por los platos franceses o algo de barbacoa.

" _La próxima vez os cocinaré unas enchiladas con la que os quedaréis con ganas de comer más_" comentó Poe después de terminar su segundo plato "_Mientras llega el postre, cuéntanos un poco de la rivalidad eterna de los Skywalker, Ben_"

" _Es una historia bastante fea, ¿de verdad la quieres mientras comemos?_"

" _Tienes razón_" interrumpió Rose "_ Tenemos que hablar, por ejemplo de la próxima vez que veamos a Rey, __porque ella come mucho y sigue delgada._"

Solo entendió el porqué del cambio radical de la conversación, Rose no había sido tan hábil como las otra veces. Rey era una persona poco accesible, no siempre podían ver a su amiga cuando quisieran y debían conformarse de los pocos mensajes que llegaban a cambiarse por teléfono. Pidió ese número, pero ninguno se lo dio, aun no era el momento. En ese momento, ambos hablaban de tantos sitios en los que podía ver a su amada sin que el resto del mundo supiera que diferentes pensamientos cruzaron su mente: desde los más limpios, a los más rojos.

Tan solo debía esperar un poco más.

El postre fueron unas desorbitadas porciones de tarta de nata y fresa que le costó comer debido al tamaño. Con una rapidez inusual, una joven les trajo café. Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Poe sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a alguien.

" _¿Quién? _" una voz suave y femenina salió del altavoz. Ben la reconoció enseguida, era Rey "_ ¡Poe! Me pillas un poco mal, ¿qué pasa? _"

" _Estábamos comiendo hoy y nos preguntábamos que hacía nuestra reina _"

" _No hagas ese juego de palabras, no tengo corona _" la inocente broma mezclada con una extraña petición se le hizo a Ben como si estuvieran hablando con una chica de preparatoria. No podía negar que le hacía gracia, más aun sabiendo que ella no sabía que él estaba escuchando aquella improvisada llamada "_ El abuelo, los Hux y yo íbamos a entrar a comer en el Golden Ewok para celebrar lo bien que fue el compromiso. Espero comer bien, que tengo un hambre... _"

" _Te has perdido la pasta de hoy_" gritó Rose desde su sitio, con una sonrisa

" _¡No me des envidia! Que Layla hace una pasta desde la masa que es para chuparse los dedos… La próxima vez voy con Bren y..._"

" _Sabes que ese chico tiene prohibida la entrada en mi casa. Haría llorar a BB8_"

" _Venga, Poe, olvida ya esa conversación, que va a ser mi marido_"

" _Pero no nuestro amigo_" matizó Finn finalmente

" _A ver, __huraños__, ¿para que me __llamáis__ antes de __comer__?__¿Para meteros con mi hombre?_" preguntó finalmente Rey, un tanto hastiada por la conversación.

" _Futura amargada de mi corazón, quería preguntarte si esta noche te vienes al espectáculo nocturno en el Sevilla Palace_" lazó Poe, para sorpresa de Ben. Aquello eran buenas noticias, el primer intento de acercamiento era esa noche. No sabía si tenía ropa para esa ocasión, pero quedaba colonia, podría hacer un apaño. "_ Interpretan Hamlet _"

" _No creo que pueda, el abuelo quiere que haga algo, pero a ver si puedo converncerlo con Bren..._"

" _Bren no tiene invitación_" el comentario seco de Finn rompió el contacto por un momento con Rey, haciendo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

" _Pero me puede recoger. Te mando un mensaje en cuanto pueda, ¿vale?_"

" _No tardes. Te queremos._"

" _Yo también os quiero mucho. Os mando besos. Y dale muchos mimos al bebe hasta que lo vea._" Y ella colgó después de un ruido que simulaba a un beso.

Por un momento, Ben sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta. A pesar de que aquellos besos no eran para él, al haberlos mandado para todos, sintió que si lo había recibido. Las coloradas mejillas no salieron desapercibidas para nadie de la mesa, haciendo que todos rieran. Le dio igual, su diosa había hablado.

Después del café, Solo volvió a su casa, a esperar en gran agonía el mensaje de Rey. Su madre preguntó que tal había estado la conversación con aquella gente, a lo que Ben contestó con un simple bien y le pidió ayuda para encontrar algo con lo que ir al evento de la noche. Leia tenía un buen ojo para aquellas cosas, a lo que, con dos vistazos al armario de su hijo, localizó de inmediato las prendas, junto con una extraña y larga bufanda blanca que le recomendaba no atar. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, pidiendo ayuda para todo a su madre, pero buscando a Rey se sentía como ese niño.

A las dos horas, Poe le dijo que podía ver a Rey. Le mando una serie de instrucciones sencillas con las que podía estar cinco minutos antes de la obra con su chica en uno de los pasillos del Palace. Le mando por la aplicación del wallet la invitación a la obra. Al parecer, ser el mejor piloto le daba unas ventajas de los que su padre jamás iba a gozar. Tenía hasta las nueve para arreglarse. Al igual que para la fiesta de compromiso de Hux, Ben volvió a cuidar cada detalle, solo que en esa ocasión vigiló hasta la colonia que iba a llevar. En la ducha, mientras el agua volvía a caer sobre su cuerpo, imaginó las suaves caricias de Rey, sus jadeos, los te quiero de aquel viaje y, sobre todo, en las palabras que podían volver a cruzarse en aquel pasillo. Ansiaba arrancar un _te amo _de sus labios, un solo beso…

Terminó por arreglarse y agarró su maletín antes de ir al coche. No sabía que gente tenía contratada Poe Dameron, pero le habían dejado completamente pulido, sin rastro de machas o polvo. Hasta daba la sensación que la tapicería del interior parecía nuevo. No podía negar que sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Intentó no pensar en ella mientras conducía, pero era imposible. Ansiaba volver a verla con un vestido diferente al rojo. Ese rojo ya lo asociaba a las sucias manos de Hux y su compromiso. Nada más llegar, vio la enorme cola de coches para poder entrar en el parking. Agradeció llegar una hora antes. Suspiró y pensó que quizás podía encontrarla antes de tiempo.

Si era así, el iba a estar feliz solo por verla sonreír.

Después de media hora, pudo aparcar cerca de una de las puertas que llevaban a las escaleras y ascensores. No podía negar que estaba completamente nervioso y esperaba que las palmas de sus manos no estuvieran sudorosas. Siguió las indicaciones de Poe al pie de la letra mientras pensaba en cada palabra que le podía decir. El bullicio de la gente cada vez se iba perdiendo dentro del auditorio principal, dejando unos pasillos casi vacíos. Solo tuvo que disimular sus idas y venidas con ciertas vueltas que le habían parecer estar buscando un cuadro específico. Esperó que ella no hubiera entrado en la sala.

" _¿Ben?¿Qué haces aquí? _" la preguntá detrás de él había sido de Rey. Le había cogido con la guardia baja. Se giró para poder ver de frente como ella iba con el pelo recogido en tres perfectos moños y un largo vestido palabra de honor de tono azulado con detalles rojos de tamaño medio, con el que podía ver un poco de sus piernas al aire y unos zapatos negros que estilizaban sus ya preciosas piernas. En sus delicadas manos llevaba lo que parecía un largo abrigo negro. Su escrutinio no había pasado desapercibido, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa de parte de ella "_ ¿También te gusta Hamlet? _"

" _Me invitaron a última hora… _" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

" _Disfruta de la obra _" dijo ella a modo de despedida antes de seguir adelante. Ben reaccionó a tiempo y agarró de su brazo antes de que pudiera huir. Aquello sorprendió a la joven, haciendo que su abrigo tocara suelo. Solo en ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban solo y que ya estaban tocando la primera alarma de atención. A la segunda ya no podrían entrar, ambos lo sabían, pero la obra ya daba igual. Los dos se habían perdido en la mirada del otro y Rey no lo podía negar, por mucho que intentara apartar la mirada en dirección a la puerta más cercana. "_ Ben, la obra _"

" _Rey, mirame _" le pidió sin soltar el agarre, buscando aquellos ojos que lo tenían locamente enamorado "_ Estoy aquí _"

" _¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto más difícil? _" preguntó ella con cierto tono de enfado "_ Me voy a casar en primavera. Ben, suéltame ya _"

Sabía que esa petición no solo era por su fuerte agarre sobre ella, también pedía que soltara ese recuerdo que mantenía de ambos, aquella pareja feliz en la fría nieve de Hoth. Le estaba pidiendo que apartara de su mente los recuerdos más bellos que habían cosechado juntos al lado de una chimenea o creando un tosco muñeco de nieve. Con la mano libre agarró de forma suave el mentón de su amiga para obligarla a mirar sus ojos. Reprimió las ganas de besas sus carnosos labios entintados de un tono chocolate. Se fijo en sus brillantes ojos delineados y pudo ver como esos bellos ojos amenazaban con llorar, llenos de agua, reprimidos con rápidos parpadeos con unas largas pestañas de las cuales podía ver un sutil toque de máscara.

Todos tenían razón, Rey no sabía mentir.

Ella también se estaba obligando a soltarlo.

" _Te amo _" el tono sincero de Ben iba acompañado de soltar ese agarre. Ella seguía ahí, con él. Sus miradas se habían atrapado mutuamente, no había forma de apartar. Sus palabras chocaron en frente de ella, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y, de forma inconsciente, su distancia cada vez era menor. Sus manos se entrelazaron y, solo en ese momento, Rey paró en seco, rompiendo todo contacto con el joven.

Ambos habían notado la presencia del anillo de compromiso.

Reluciente, ansioso de romper todo contacto entre ambos.

" _No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor _"

" _No puedo prometer eso. Te amo._" repitió, ansioso de ver la respuesta real. Pero ella no estaba en la labor de ser sincera, podía ver que alguna que otra lágrima había resbalado de sus sonrojadas mejillas, estropeando un poco su maquillaje. Se sintió culpable de esa lágrima.

" _Adiós, Ben _"

Ella terminó por entrar antes de que sonara la última llamada. Decidido a aprovechar la invitación de Dameron, entró a toda prisa. Se dio cuenta de que, desde donde estaba sentado, podía ver a Rey entre Finn y Poe. Rose se había sentado al lado suyo. Por lo que sabía, Rey creía que ella no había ido y se las había ingeniado para que no la viera en ninguna parte. Ella estaba tranquila, viendo la obra, mientras que Ben se había perdido entre la obra y el perfil de rostro de su amada.

" _Todo esto parece una tragedia_" comentó finalmente a Rose para desfogarse "_tenéis__ razón, ella no sabe mentir _"

" _N__o dejo de preguntarme que secretos guardan los Palpatine..._" fue lo único que dijo la joven antes de centrarse en la obra.

Por un momento deseo que Rey estuviera a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, disfrutando de aquella obra en tranquilidad. Aquel anillo podía ser suyo, después de una noche en familia en vez del Silver Lake. Sus amigos estarían en otra esquina, lejos de ellos. Lo más importante era que tendrían sus manos entrelazadas y él se dejaría caer un tanto sobre ella, creando un suave momento íntimo.

Parpadeo varias veces para darse cuenta de que se había perdido en su propia fantasía por toda la obra. Los aplausos del público lo terminaron por despertar.

Se sintió un imbécil que solo quería vivir en sus propias fantasías.


	3. Hombro en el que llorar

Abrió los ojos. Aun no eran ni las seis de la mañana. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, era el primer día después del gran compromiso en el que volvían al trabajo. Era el primer día después de la declaración de guerra y no podía negar que le molestaba el hecho de compartir trabajo con aquel nuevo señor.

Aun le dolía el corazón por los continuos rechazos inexplicados de Rey. Aun notaba el asqueroso contacto con el dichoso anillo de compromiso de Hux. Pero, lo que más le dolía era haber provocado una lágrima en los brillantes ojos de la mujer que amaba. No entendía que estaba pasando, porque deseaba tanto casarse y desaparecer de su vida, necesitaba explicaciones de sus propios carnosos y apetecibles labios.

Corto y perezoso, Ben termino por arreglarse y bajar a desayunar. Esa mañana estaba solo, ni el perro había bajado a desayunar con él. Con su poco arte culinario decidió prepararse algo rápido. Mientras calentaba unas tostadas, se preguntó si Rey sabía cocinar. Se la imaginaba sin cocinera, a las siete de la mañana con un mullido pijama preparándose un bol de cereales mientras que de unos altavoces sonaba la radio, no sabía porque. Había sido una suposición que se había imaginado bien, viéndola desde una esquina, deseando que ella también le preparara algo rápido. Ambos viviendo juntos sería el sueño culminado, bajo rico olor de café recién hecho y un pequeño sabueso correteando por la casa. No sabía si ella quería tener hijos, pero él si. Con ella nacerían los niños más hermosos de la tierra. Lo tenía pensado, un niño maños unos mellizos y la pequeña, a los que él mimaría con tiernos peluches y libros de ética que en su día escribió su abuela Amidala.

El olor a quemado de las tostadas lo despertó. Al verlas más negras que su maletín, las tiró a la basura y se hizo otras, esta vez mucho más concentrado que la vez pasada. Le costaba no pensar en Rey y como escogerían entre los dos una casa de dos plantas en la periferia en la que harían su familia, pero debía hacerlo si quería desayunar algo. Una vez terminado de preparar algo, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a comerlo despacio, no había prisa y siempre se podría hacer más.

Por un momento, Ben Solo fijó su vista en el cuadro familiar expuesto en la sala principal que podía ver desde la cocina. Era un cuadro familiar donde salían ellos cuando él tenía 7 años. No podía negar que tenía unas enormes orejas y que su pelo engominado brillaba mucho más que la sonrisa de su madre. Solo odiaba que apareciera su padre, Han. En esa época todavía no sabían de las deudas a las que tendrían que hacer frente, era felices entre grasientas barbacoas de Chewbacca, las esporádicas visitas del tío y maestro Luke con su pila de libros llenas de prácticas lecciones de economía y las molestas apariciones del amigo de la familia Lando con su estruendosa y estrafalaria familia. Hasta que no creció sabía de la situación real de la familia y, no podía negar, que vivir en la ignorancia y la sombra era mucho mejor que salir a la palestra social. Sería un día después de aquella foto que vería por primera vez discutir a sus padres sin tapujos. Mucho peor, a los años saldría que estaba pasando en su casa en todos los medios. Admiraba como, sin familia, Luke había montado su propia escuela, desmarcándose de todo el legado Skywalker y se dedicaba por completo a la enseñanza de jóvenes promesas. Pero había un legado que proteger y Ben no quería dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de todo. Debía defender todo lo que había creado su abuelo, su verdadero modelo a seguir.

" _¿Qué haces despierto, Ben?_" las palabras de su padre lo habían despertado de sus pensamientos.

" _Desayunar, algunos trabajamos_" le atacó de forma mordaz

" _¿Queda café?_" preguntó ignorando el comentario de su hijo

" _En la máquina_"

Si bien no volvieron a cruzar palabra, Ben ya no quería molestarse a si mismo recordando el pasado. Terminó rápido el desayuno para dejar a ese señor solo en la cocina y subir a su habitación. Sin mediar palabra, el joven volvió a subir a su habitación a recoger las cosas que le quedaban. Miró si tenía notificaciones en el celular antes de marcharse al coche. Nadie le había hablado y no habían novedades de Rey Palpatine en las noticias de cotilleo. Debió sacarle una foto, añoraba su feliz rostro y no había foto de ella sola, las pocas que habían era o con el viejo Palpatine o el maldito Hux. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras para no cruzarse con su padre y entro en su preciado coche. Conectó el teléfono y encendió el Spotify para que una de las tantas listas de reproducción sonase mientras conducía al trabajo.

Nada más llegar, notó que el ambiente estaba diferente. Aparcó en su plaza y subió solo en el ascensor. Por alguna razón, algo no terminaba de encajar y no lograba descifrar el porque. Al llegar a su despacho, vio que tenía una nota encima del escritorio, aquella buena caligrafía era de Phasma, quien le pedía que fuera de inmediato a su despacho. No podía negar que le parecía raro, pero guardó la nota y dejó su abrigo en su silla para poder ir al despacho de su compañera. Fue a paso tranquilo, observando que aun la gente estaba llegando poco a poco, las cristaleras mostraban una avenida del que solo destacaban las ideas de los coches y los adornos navideños apagados.

Tocó la cromada puerta del despacho antes de entrar, encontrando a Phasma tomando café de máquina mientras veía por la cristalera parte de la avenida antes vista. Vio que había otro café de maquina y una carta.

" _Es una invitación a la boda de Hux y Palpatine_" el tono cansado de Phasma se había hecho notar y Ben empezó a imaginar que estaba pasando "_La oficina está revuelta, __están__ preparando una sorpresa. Hasta han traído a Millicent. Ah, el café es para tí._"

" _¿El famoso gato de Bren? Quien lo iba a decir..._" dijo él mientras se acercaba a a la mesa para coger el café. Se fijó en el perfecto sobre blanco con detalles plateados en el borde. El sobre estaba abierto pero no se podía ver la invitación. Lo agradeció, sabía que si lo veía la iba a romper. No podía negar que la ostentosidad que gastaba el viejo Palpatine se respiraba en aquel trozo de papel

" _Tengo que confesarte una cosa_" dijo de pronto ella, sorprendiendo a Ben "_Es sobre Hux_"

" _Dime, por favor, que no es lo que creo..._" si, quería que fuera lo que estaba imaginando

" _Si __lo que imaginas es que Hux y yo hemos tenido algo, pues has acertado_"

Ben Solo reprimió las intensas ganas de saltar y cualquier marca de alegría. Pero era algo que necesitaba escuchar, un error de Bren con Rey. Simplemente se dedicó a mirar sorprendido a la joven compañera. Siempre había pensado que a Phasma le gustaban las chicas o, que por o menos, estaba tan centrada en trabajar que no se detenía en tener apasionados romances con nadie, mucho menos con compañeros de trabajo. Por fin Phasma le dio la cara y ver su serio rostro revelaba algo que no se esperaba, que todo aquello le molestaba mucho más de lo que Ben podía imaginar.

" _Fue solo una aventura en las navidades pasadas, pero ocurrió una llamada y cerramos toda relación de una forma abrupta _" con aquella confesión, a Ben se le cayó el café. Por suerte, ya no quedaba nada y no manchó.

Las navidades pasadas. De nuevo. Algo similar a su situación con Rey había pasado, estaba seguro.

" _Las navidades pasadas fue cuando conocía a Rey y después __ella desapareció_" le reconoció de golpe Ben, sorprendiendo a Phasma. "_ ¿Sabes de quién fue? _"

" _No. Para nada. De igual forma, no quiero intervenir, solo quería desahogarme _"

" _Pero, Siv _" decidió llamarla por su nombre para que la conversación fuera un poco más personal, intentando ablandar su duro corazón "_ No te veo bien, __no me mientas, __tu sientes algo por Bren. Aun podemos evitar ésta locura_"

" _Solo pretendía sacar esto, eres de las pocas personas a las que confiaría mi vida _" quiso finalizar la conversación ella, a pesar de haberlo empezado.

" _Aun sientes algo por él _" le dijo finalmente, cambiando el rostro de ella a uno de pánico "_ Por mucho que digas que eran juegos, encuentros sexuales raros de esos, tu sientes algo más fuerte por él _"

" _Igual que tu por esa chica, Rey _"

Si bien terminaron la conversación a buenas, ambos comprendieron que tenían un aliado al lado para aquella extraña guerra. Ben tiró su vaso a la basura y volvió a su despacho. Ya estaban mandando las invitaciones, ya había un día marcado y aquello lo ponía muy nervioso. Miró su teléfono y vio los angustiosos mensajes de Poe Dameron, a él tampoco le había caído en gracia y ya había hecho otra forma de encontrarse con su amada Rey Palpatine. En esa ocasión, habían quedado para ver una obra callejera en el parque central de Coruscant, pues a la joven le encantaba el teatro. Ben mandó un mensaje al momento para decirle que accedía. Guardó su teléfono e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo.

De pronto, alguien golpeó su puerta. Ben dijo que pasara y se arrepintió al momento, era Hux con un sobre. El mismo sobre que Phasma tenía encima de su mesa a la mañana. Se puso de pie para estar a la misma altura que su enemigo, quien sonreía con cierto aire de victoria. Dejó caer con cierta soltura aquel sobre sobre su mesa. Sin apartar el contacto, Ben agarró el sobre y vio que se, sobre un cartón satinado de color crema, con unas margaritas dibujadas en plata, le invitaban a él y a su madre a la boda el 20 de marzo, coincidiendo con el equinoccio.

" _Rey __y __yo te invitamos a la boda… espero que tu regalo no sea una deuda típica de los Solo o una traición típica de los Skywalker. Por mi, regala dinero, es más elegante, aunque creo que a Rey le encantaría algo útil para la casa que estamos buscando juntos. __¿Es mejor una casa de dos plantas en la periferia para la familia que vamos a formar o un ático en el centro para empezar?_"

" _Te regalaré una plantada en el altar con el que vas a llorar lagrimas de metal_" le dijo con cierta sonrisa sádica.

" _Pequeño Solo, disfruta de la derrota por una vez _"

" _No __te mereces a Rey, ella es un ángel, es..._"

" _Una Palpatine que, por mucho no te lo creas, amo_" el gesto serio de Hux alertó a Ben, no estaba de broma "_ Y no voy a dejar que tu, con ese apellido de Solo y teniendo sangre de Skywalker, manches lo único puro que h__e tenido en mi vida__. __Ah, espero que __tu y tu madre vayáis elegantes, no le hagáis un feo gesto al señor__. _"

Bren Hux dejó su despacho y cerró con un sonoro golpe. Ben tiró todos los papeles de su escritorio al suelo, en un ataque de rabia. No se podía imaginar que, de verdad, Hux podía amar a alguien como Rey de forma desinteresada. Quería creer que era imposible pero, a esas alturas del partido, sabía que podía ocurrir de todo. En un momento quiso explotar el tema de Siv Phasma, pero sabía que no era justo para ella. Aquella era una batalla que primero ella misma debía admitir que tenía que librar. No sabía si contar aquel secreto a Rey para que cambiara su opinión y dejara toda la boda.

De muy mal humor, Ben recogió aquellos papeles e intentó empezar a trabajar para olvidar por un momento todo lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que no podía, que su cabeza no dejaba de imaginar mil y una formas de matar al compañero de trabajo y futuro marido de Rey. Él, quien se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a terminar lo que su abuelo había empezado, veía que todo se estaba desmoronando por una joven que le había robado el corazón en un segundo de tiempo. Una vez más, Ben sentía que tenía más de Solo que de Skywalker. Cada papel que había dejado encima de la mesa se volvía una simple hoja de celulosa con tinta garabateada, algo sin valor a diferencia de la batalla sentimental que estaba librando contra su nuevo enemigo.

" _Señor, Snoke requiere de su presencia _" escuchó a su secretaria desde la puerta. Ben se giró para ver la cara de horror de ella al ver su rostro enfadado y el resto de papeles por el suelo "_ Ya recojo yo. La petición del Snoke era de inmediato. _"

El joven marchó a pasos agigantados hacía el despacho de su jefe. El ambiente cada vez se veía más extraño en los grisáceos pasillos de la empresa. Podía ver que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, de los comentarios solo llegaban susurros negativos y de las presencias solo quedaban sombras. No había duda alguna, podía ver que no solo la noticia de la boda de Rey y Hux estaba en boca de todos, rumores de como estaba tomando aquella situación habían corrido como la pólvora por alguna secretaria chismosa. Ben restó importancia a lo que podía estar ocurriendo y entró en el despachó de Snoke. En aquella ocasión, como siempre, el viejo jefe llevaba un extraño y llamativo albornoz dorado en su puesto de trabajo jugando a minigolf en la moqueta verde. No podía negar que le recordó al traje de Poe Dameron, pero con la diferencia de que al piloto le quedaba mejor que a su jefe a dos años de la jubilación. Simplemente se veía grotesco.

" _Solo, siéntate _" le ordenó sin perder la concentración en la pequeña pelota de golf. Ben obedeció solo para ver como, de nuevo, volvía a fallar. No entendía como le podía gustar ese deporte si realmente se le daba mal. Terminó por guardar el pequeño hierro y sentarse en su escritorio, mientras se quitaba su extraño albornoz para dejar ver una camisa de interior por el cual se transparentaba el anciano y demacrado cuerpo de su jefe. Aquellos huesos con piel le recordaron al joven porque de seguir haciendo deporte, cuidarse y tomar menos sopas de pollo. "_ No te veo desde la fiesta compromiso de la Palpatine y nuestro trabajador Hux. _"

" _Yo tampoco, señor _" le respondió él con educación

" _Y me preguntaba por qué en un momento te desapareciste sin más _"

" _Los canapés no son de mi gusto _" buscó como excusa rápida

" _Que pena, si las delicattesen con trufa estaban exquisitas… Pero no es de lo que quería hablar contigo. El viejo señor Palpatine tiene un requerimiento muy importante. _"

" _¿Cuál es? _" preguntó Ben ansioso. Sabía que el viejo señor Palpatine sabía que él era un Skywalker y que estaba detrás de Rey por lo que no le caía en gracia. A la par, sabía que ese señor reconocía su trabajo, pero por el simple hecho de ser nieto de quien era, nunca le daría su lugar, por lo que podía imaginarse por donde iba aquella extraña conversación.

" _Quieren poner a __Hux al frente_" soltó a bocajarro el viejo señor.

Ben abrió los ojos como platos. No se imaginaba que, a meses de casarse con la única heredera de los Palpatine, ya estuviera dispuesto a derrocar al viejo Snoke por alguien como Hux.

" _No puede ser, si Hux esta un nivel por debajo de mi y las últimas veces que tuvo algo en sus manos __nos dejó mal ante los inversores_"

" _Pero es el futuro marido de la misteriosa heredera _" aquel tono despectivo en contra de Rey había sido algo bastante hiriente, pues la había descalificado de malas maneras. Ben aguantó su ira, ya habría alguna forma de vengarse en el futuro. "_Y Palpatine quiere que solo los Palpatine tengan la __mayoría_"

" _¿Qué me quiere decir, señor?_"

" _Que vayas pensando en buscar otro trabajo o en soluciones poco ortodox__a__s porque vienen tiempos difíciles_"

La bizarra sonrisa de Snoke decía cuales eran las secretas intenciones de aquel señor. Con tal de no buscar problemas con el viejo y querer mantener su posición, reprimiendo todo el odio y las ganas de tirarlo por la ventana, se despidió con un simple adiós para volver a trabajar. Deseaba poder cambiar su opinión tirando su esquelético y demacrado cuerpo por la ventana, pero reprimió sus instintos homicidas antes de dejar el despacho.

Con aquella ira renovada, Ben empezó a trabajar con la ansia de conseguir los mejores resultados. Aquel chivatazo no lo podía perder, necesitaba enseñar al viejo abuelo Palpatine que Hux era la peor de las opciones con los mejores resultados. Esclavizando a su fiel secretaria, Ben sacó partido a todos sus quehaceres. No paró en la hora de la comida, pidió que se la llevaran al despacho. No podía parar, debía demostrar que no era un estúpido Solo y que los Skywalker eran los que mejor resultado daban. A cada eco de festividad por el compromiso de Bren Hux que llegara, Ben Solo gritaba más mientras trabajaba, dando la sensación de estar a un paso de la locura. La secretaria no lo ocultaba, dato en el que el pequeño empresario se fijaba para relajar sus ansias de sangre. No sabía si Rey había ido a aquella festividad, daba por hecho de que no, que ella iba a tener la personalidad de no aparecer en tal puesta de largo empresarial. Deseaba que ella estuviera faltando a esos compromisos, le daban una luz de esperanza bastante esperada.

Caída la noche, dejó que su secretaria se fuera a descansar a la casa. El joven leyó los mensajes pendientes para darse cuenta que tenía el tiempo encima. Recogió un poco las cosas del escritorio antes de marcharse a toda prisa. Pudo ver a Phasma esperando por él, a lo que se disculpó con ella antes de marcharse a por su coche. Debía buscar una camisa limpia y echarse colonia para disipar el olor de oficina y fracaso que tenía encima. En esa ocasión debía pensar bien como abordar a la joven para que no sospechara que la estaba acosando o una mínima pista de que Poe Dameron lo estaba ayudando. Solo se preguntaba porque constantemente iban al teatro y no a un bar o una de esas fiestas de alta sociedad. No, solo estaban yendo a teatros y aquello llamaba mucho la atención, ¿serían las ansias de ver como la gente si cumplía sus sueños aunque fueran falsos?.

Nada más llegar a la casa, Ben se olvidó por completo de sus padres y pasó a su habitación. Con la ansia en la punta de los dedos, buscó una camisa y el bote de perfume antes de volver a salir. Conectó el teléfono al navegador del coche para poder llegar por la ruta más rápida a la localización del teatro. Observó, completamente desanimado, como era un gran parque en el que dentro tendría que buscar a su amada, al más puro estilo del medioevo. Un tanto nervioso, conociendo su propio carácter, decidió apartarse de la marea de gente y buscar un punto en el que pudiera estar completamente solo. Todo aquello lo estaba arrastrando a una espiral de locura del que pensó nunca iba a caer. Aquella joven hermosa de Hoth lo estaba logrando, Rey era la droga que nunca pidió que lo estaba arrastrando. Ya no sabía vivir sin ella, sin aquellos chispeantes ojos chocolate o los carnosos labios que había besado hasta la saciedad. No podía aceptar que aquel ser de luz iba a ser parte de la vida de Bren Hux, se sentía como un perdedor, la persona que cantaba _The Winner Takes it All _de la canción de ABBA, peor aún, sentía que Bren Hux le había arrebatado lo más preciado y puro de su miserable vida solo por verlo a él sufrir. Ben suspiro y golpeó con rabia una de las piedras del camino. La sensación de perdedor no iba solo, estaba acompañado del fracaso a sus planes y ambiciones a la par de una sensación constante a ser el títere en manos de los amigos de Palpatine: solo ellos le podían decir cuando y donde debía ver a Rey, si no nada.

No podía seguir viviendo así.

Vio que todo lo que había al rededor suyo solo eran farolas. El gran parque de Coruscant, Jeddah, era uno de esos enormes bloques verdes en mitad de la jungla de hormigón que dejaban respirar a las personas de tantos edificios. Miles de árboles se abrían paso por uno de los tantos senderos, a la par de tantas pequeñas ornamentas que intentaban llevar un aire de la ilustración al manto verde. Ben no se sentía maravillado por ese ansiado paseo, ya no quería saber nada del teatro que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel sitio, simplemente se dejó guiar hasta uno de los tantos puentes de los que se podía contemplar uno de los tres ríos que dividía el parque. Podía respirar la paz que tanto ansiaba, con la tan odiada soledad. Se apoyó sobre la barra del punte para ver el único reflejo mal iluminado por las farolas. Solo. Siempre solo.

" _¿Ben? _" aquella suave voz. Necesitaba que fuera una ilusión,

El joven buscó la fuente de aquella voz y pudo ver a Rey observarlo con aquellos chispeantes ojos sobre él. Podía ver como en esa ocasión su pelo estaba enredado en un único moño con un adorno de madera, elegante abrigo gris y usa largas botas negras. Podía ver como del hombro derecho colgaba un pequeño bolso y sus pequeñas manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos, ocultando sus delicadas manos. A pesar de la simplicidad, la veía hermosa.

" _Hola, preciosa_" le dijo después de un extraño silencio entre ambos, donde las miradas chocaban y el único sonido entre ellos era el frío aire de la noche en contra de las hojas.

Sonrió e invitó a Rey a que fuera a su lado. Ella aceptó y, de forma silenciosa se acercó a él. La tensión era palpable, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no había renegado de él y suplicado que borrara los recuerdos que habían entre ambos de ese invierno en Hoth. La soledad era fría, pero entre ambos se hacía acogedora y cálida, en la cual la simple presencia de cada uno borraba cualquier pensamiento anterior y lograba suplicar porque no se fuera de su lado. Ben no sabía que hacer, si volver a suplicar para que dejara toda aquella locura de la boda o abrazarla hasta que se hiciera de día.

" _¿Te puedo contar una historia?_" preguntó ella de pronto, bajando la mirada al suelo. Nervioso, accedió con bajo si "_ Es sobre un joven pobre, sin dinero para pagar los estudios. Tenía un gran proyecto entre manos, era un visionario y nadie podía negar que una gran labia para hablar con la gente. A pesar de ser de baja clase social, logro impresionar hasta a los más grandes. _"

No podía ser, Ben no podía negar que conocía aquella historia de memoria. Rey dejó de mirar al suelo para poder mirar el oscuro río. El joven pudo ver como tenía una triste sonrisa dibujada en los labios y la mirada completamente perdida. Ya no era solo una historia que Ben conocía, era una historia que Rey había escuchado y aprendido como letra de canción.

" _Por alguna razón, uno de los grandes lo contrato para las carreras de pilotos nº1. Nadie daba una unidad por él, todos pensaban que ese chico que jamás había pilotado ni una vaina iba a quedar bien en aquella clasificación. Contra todo pronostico, gano y aquello abrió puertas para cumplir sus sueños más… a__mbiciosos__. __Uno de aquellos señores poderosos le dio todo para que pudiera prosperar_"

" _Pero todo cambia en un momento, __¿__no? _"

" _Ese chico se volvió codicioso y puso los ojos demasiado alto. Una joven de larga cabellera recogida que adoraba adornar su pelo con blancas flores y perfume de azucenas. Esa joven tenía algo que las demás no, carácter, ganas de progresar y ayudar a los demás, aplomo… era única, pero a la vez inaccesible. Apodada la reina, todos sabían que era una mujer con gran poder político a la que nadie debía acerarse con otras intenciones._"

" _Pero el chico lo hizo_"

" _Pero el chico lo hizo. Alegaba que la amaba, pero todo el mundo sabía que lo hacía por codicia._" Ben notó el asco que emanaban sus palabras y no podía negar que tenía ganas de corregirla. Esa no era la historia, todo estaba girando a un reflejo falso. Eso era lo que todo el mundo creía, pero él sabía que no era así "_ Y el ciego amor hizo que ambos se juntaran en la pareja más poderosa __y él se revelara en contra de la persona que se lo había dado todo desde el principio. Gano odio, enemigos._"

" _¿Y cómo termina la historia?_"

" _Nadie sabía porqué, acabo matando a la mujer de las flores blancas. Sus hijos heredaron el imperio, pero uno de ellos lo abandonó para crear una escuela y la otra le saco menor rendimiento del que ya daba, bajando de categoría todos los esfuerzos de su padre. Además, se caso con una persona similar que su padre, con la consecuencia de hundirse en deudas por malos negocios. __Algo del que saldría porque su nieto no iba a parar hasta un punto donde nadie sabe donde esta_"

" _¿Y si te dijera que toda tu historia es errónea?_" se atrevió a plantear finalmente. "_¿Y si te dijera que el joven pobre no era un ambicioso por n__ada__?_"

" _Te diría que me contaras que pasó en verdad_" pidió ella completamente decidida

" _Esta vez a ese joven lo llamaremos por su nombre, Anakin, un humilde muchacho de barrio pobre con una madre __soltera __mucho más pobre de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar._" Rey se apoyó en la barra del puente, deseando escuchar más "_ Anakin era un prodigio desperdiciado en la basura, hasta que un día su madre enfermó y buscó mil maneras de encontrar dinero para medicinas. Finalmente encontró la forma en la llamada anual de los Sith, una caridad extraña del señor Palpatine en nombre de Imperio. Él ganó por encima de todos en las carreras, fue el mejor piloto, además del mejor comercial. No pudo evitar serl__o__ a pesar de las malas lenguas porque, a diferencia de ellos, él necesitaba el pan. _"

" _¿Qué pasó con su madre?_"

" _Falleció al poco. No lo logró a tiempo. Solo por querer evitar que otro pobre como él viviera lo mismo, decidió ser él mejor en su trabajo para crear más puestos de trabajo con el que nadie se quedara sin llevar un sueldo a tiempo._"

" _Todo eso la gente no lo sabría jamás y él lo ocultaría en insana ambición_" susurró Rey al comprender que su puntó de vista era el popular en vez de investigar la verdadera raíz de los hechos. Ben tenía otra y ella había entendido que él solo creería en la suya.

" _Al hacerse __un__ nombre conocería a Padm__é__, la joven de las flores. La única mujer en ostentar cargo importante en la política que todo el mundo admiraba por sus esfuerzos __y compromiso__ a pesar de llegar de noble cuna. Todo el mundo sabía quien era, su perfume de azucenas llenaba la sala cada vez que ella estaba y con su encanto natural era capaz de hacer lo imposible._"

" _¿La amaba de verdad?_"

" _Hubiera dado la vida por ella_" una pequeña y breve sonrisa apareció por un instante en los labios del joven. Desapareció y dio paso a una expresión más seria "_Pero la gente pensaba que la estaba utilizando. Padmé amaba a Anakin porque veía la persona que era realmente: un hombre que ansiaba __crear una familia sin __vivir necesidades y carencias. Ambos se casaron en secreto para que nadie arruinara el verdadero amor que se tenían, del que, mucho más tarde, nacerían unos preciosos y envidiados mellizos._"

" _Pero estas historias de amor siempre tienen un g__ran giro__inesperado y trágico_" interrumpió Rey, con una triste sonrisa "_ Algo que rompe __con __lo que deb__ía__ ser _"

" _La envidia, el odio, la traición… son suficiente para que la gente quiera arruinar lo más preciado que uno tiene,__ la familia_" dijo Ben posando su mirada en el perfecto cuerpo de su amada, relajado en contra del borde del puente. Ella se dio cuenta y lo imitó para que sus miradas chocaran por un breve momento. " _Por Padmé, Anakin vio la luz y traicionó a__l malvado__ Palpatine. Él se vengo. Él mató a Padmé_. "

" _¡No es verdad! ¡Él no la ahorcó hasta morir, fue tu abuelo!_" acusó ella, completamente alterada.

" _¡Él no la ahorcó por qué quisiera! ¡Fue todo por culpa de las manipulaciones y acoso de Palpatine!¡Y sabes que te digo la verdad! ¿Quién empezó a jugar sucio, acusar de corrupción, a tirar piedras a casa ajena y demás s__ituaciones__ que nadie denuncio? __Aquello lo volvieron loco._"

" _Eso no quita que Anakin fuera la mano ejecutora_" intentó defender Rey. Ben se fijó en como temblaba, ni ella estaba soportando la defensa que estaba lanzado. Ben solo supo tener lastima en ese momento. "_No puedes decir ahora que todo es culpa de Palpatine. A pesar de todas las cosas malas, siempre eres responsable de tus actos. El encarcelamiento de Anakin Skywalker fue merecido y lo sabes. __Que muriera en la cárcel después de la visita de sus hijos fue un hecho infortunado, pero nada de conspiraciones o cosas extrañas._"

" _¡__C__recieron solos! Leia tuvo otros padres __y solo cuando ambos se volvieron a juntar pudieron recuperar el legado de su abuelo, lo que les pertenecía _" El tono que había usado el joven había enfadado más a la joven. Ben no entendía porque seguía defendiendo a aquel señor. "_Era normal que fueran a visitarlo_"

" _¡__Todo__ era robado!_" atacó ella fe forma violenta. Sus enguantadas manos señalaron su pecho "_ Todo lo que los Skywalker impulsaron era, __desde un principio, __robado __y todos lo saben._"

" _¡Nada fue robado!_" respondió él con la misma violencia "_ Todo lo trabajó él. Si que le hizo mucho daño coger parte de la cartera y denunciar sus malas praxis, pero nada de lo que pasó fue ilegal. Lo que hizo tu familia si lo era. __Encima dejó a unos mellizos sin familia. __Admite que tu maldito abuelo es un adorado mafioso emperador. _"

" _¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! _" negó ella con fuerza "_¡Tan solo está defendiendo lo suyo!_"

" _Entonces, explícame porqué hasta ahora no has salido a la vía pública._" La malicia y el veneno de aquellas palabras no fueron escondidas, si, Ben Solo se había atrevido a lanzar esa pregunta sin ningún tipo de anestesia con malas intenciones. "_ ¿Te ha escondido por vergüenza? _"

Ben no lo vio venir.

Rey lo abofeteo.

Sentía su mejilla ardiendo por el duro contacto. Pudo ver la temblorosa mano de la joven Palpatine en lo alto, dudando de si debía dar otro. Podía ver que de la rabia los ojos de Rey se habían inundado y amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento. Solo comprendió que había tocado la fibra sensible de la pelea interna de la Palpatine. No sabía su pasado y ella no admitía el suyo, en cierto modo estaban a la par, solo por eso Ben comprendió que no le tenía lástima ni pena ni nada por el estilo, compartían sentimientos que nadie más podrían entender y con ello sabía como comportarse con ella.

De una forma un tanto extraña, lo enamoraba más.

" _Si quieres pegarme otra vez hazlo, pero eso no cambia nada _" agarró su temblorosa mano con delicadeza mientras que ella no pudo aguantar las lágrimas "_ Hay que dejar __el pasado morir, Rey_"

" Ben... "

" _Rey, estoy aquí. __Juntos podríamos...__hacer un nuevo imperio._"

" _No..._"

" _¡Puedes hacerlo, se que puedes!__¡Déjalo todo atrás! _"

Totalmente quebrada, Rey empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada. No podía apartar la vista de como, con la mano libre intentaba ahogar aquellos sollozos o limpiar las lágrimas sin éxito alguno. Su maquillaje se había estropeado a pesar del fixing spray, dando una imagen lamentable de si misma. Seguía murmurando un _no _más suave, pero no podía parar de llorar. Solo comprendió en ese momento que había roto una pared que no debía y que había algo más grande que su amor que evitaba poder acercarse más a ella. Entendió que no podía seguir presionando cada encuentro fortuito, no podía llamarla, debía olvidarla. Aque pasado que llevaban ambos en la espalda era, por desgracia, irrompible.

Necesitaba olvidarla para que siguiera ese camino que él no podía seguir.

Había alcanzado el límite de Rey y era algo que no podía volver a tocar.

Ben Solo apretó su agarre y tiró de ella para permitirla desahogarse en su hombro. Sin medias palabra, la joven aceptó. Al estar de pie no era su hombro donde lloraba, era su pecho el refugio donde Ben dejaba que las lagrimas teñidas de maquillaje mojaran su ropa, intentando liberar el desconocido dolor que afligía su noble corazón. Rey se había quitado el velo de divinidad y lloraba como una simple mortal. A pesar de todo ese dolor y pena que emanaba, Ben la seguía admirando. Sus bellos sentimientos, su fuerza, el todo que formaban a Rey Palpatine era lo que realmente amaba y esperaba que ella no solo lo comprendiera, que lo aceptara con los brazos abiertos.

Pero ese no era el caso. Eso era una pena más dentro de la larga tragedia que envolvía a los Skywalker.

Por mucho que tuviera a su espalda el mal visto apellido Solo, no había heredado su suerte y debía mascar una vez más las cenizas de la soledad y miseria a pesar de tener una envidiable cuenta bancaria a la espalda. El dinero no daba a la felicidad, por mucho que en su día su abuelo luchara para que no pasaran necesidades.

Si estaban pasando malas necesidades: de amor y afecto que ya no podría saborear nunca más con Rey.

Dejó que su cabeza tocara el bajo hombro de Rey y dejó que unas lágrimas cayeran, símbolo de la aceptación de la cruda realidad. Deseo que aquellas gruesas lágrimas de hombre Skywalker tatuaran en el perfecto hombro de la Palpatine el dolor pero aceptación de su crudo y novelesco sentido, el que nunca iban a estar juntos por mucho que se amaran.

Jamás podría estar con ella por mucho que luchara y sabía que debía dejar esa pelea perdida.


	4. El otro lado del Espejo

" _Postura correcta, maquillaje correcto, pero el vestido tiene que ser de un color más llamativo. El blanco es solo para la boda._"

Rey seguía con una sonrisa prácticamente tatuada en el rostro. Había hecho de oídos sordos a la crítica a la institutriz y siguió caminando con aquellos incómodos tacones para perfeccionar sus andares. Cada vez que oía un golpe en contra de la mesa sabía que era señal de evitar desplazar todo su peso a la pierna derecha, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería acostumbrarse a usar aquellos tacones o ese tipo de tacones. No se usaban en el trabajo y dejaban dolorosas heridas.

" _¿Dónde está mi nieta? _" se escuchó de fondo. Ella se giró de forma grácil para que la curva de su pelo fuera tan perfecta como pedía la señora. Vio el rostro demacrado de su viejo abuelo, acompañado por el señor Hux. No estaba Bren, algo que termino por desanimarla, pero intentó no mostrarlo. "_ ¡Rey, ven aquí! _"

" _Si, abuelo _" intentando no despegar su sonrisa, se acercó a donde él, intentando no tropezar. Se agachó para que él, como era costumbre, agarrara fuerte su mentón y girara de forma brusca su cara, en busca de cualquier imperfección. Ninguna, había vigilado hasta que no hubieran marcas del spray fijador de maquillaje. Vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de su abuelo, pero sabía que no era suficiente para oír lo que tanto ansiaba. "_ Hola, querido abuelo. Señor Hux. _"

" _Rey, tan perfecta como siempre. Ojalá mi hijo te viera ahora_"

" _¡Qué se espere! Si no, no hay sorpresa para la gran fiesta_"

La gran fiesta. Aquella a la que debía fingir gran alegría. Rey mantuvo la sonrisa para que nadie supiera el desagrado que le producía. Se disculpó con ellos, ya que quería seguir trabajando.

" _Ese chico que está haciendo ese proyecto es muy débil, __aun no entiendo que hace nº4 contratado, abuelo__. No se quien sea, pero tiene que andar con cuidado. Tantos fallos contables podrían pasarnos una gran factura a pesar que la idea sea decente _" explicó Rey antes de marcharse.

" _No llegues tarde a comer__._"

Con la misma elegancia que la caracterizaba, Rey abandonó la sala. Nada más cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se quitó los altos tacones para poder ir corriendo a su habitación. Debía aprovechar que no había nadie a esas horas para que ningún sirviente la viera andar descalza por la mansión Palpatine. Su habitación estaba en la segunda planta, al lado de las escaleras al desván, donde se encontraba su pequeño estudio y oficina. Rey debía darse prisa, no podía darse el lujo de que nadie la viera.

Ese día tuvo suerte.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, intentando que no se estropeara ese maquillaje tan logrado. Se quitó el vestido y se puso ropa mucho más cómoda. Luego al bajar a comer tendría que cambiarse a uno de los tantos vestidos. Necesitaba corregir los errores de aquel sujeto con mucha cautela. Eso si, le daba igual quien más fuera, los zapatos iban a ser mucho más cómodos que aquellos taconazos.

Subió a su pequeña oficina para ver las novedades del proyecto de nº4. Estaba plagado de errores imperdonables. No entendía porque una persona como esa podía ver la luz del sol y seguir trabajando con una sonrisa, sin tener un poco de criterio laboral.

" _...Ben _" susurró ella, completamente cansada de su propia vida.

Rey Palpatine, heredera del imperio Palpatine, no dejaba de susurrar y llamar a una persona con la que solo había estado una vez. Se sentó en su gran silla de escritorio de cuero, cansada de revisar números y malos datos. Necesitaba un momento para pensar en aquel chico de Hoth. No sabía en que momento había dejado de llamar a sus padres y lo llamaba a él. Quería volver al trabajo, pero no podía.

No sabía cuando había empezado todo. Recordaba a dos señores en la lejanía, sus padres, que se marcharon sin decir nada cuando tenía cinco años. Por alguna razón, acabo en manos de ese señor que decía ser su abuelo. Todos los días de su maldita vida le había recordado que ella no era más que la hija de un matrimonio que jamás debió ocurrir, que ella no debió nacer así y, solo por ello, tendría que probar toda su vida que ella si era una Palpatine. Aun seguía esperando un _mi querida nieta_ o _estoy orgulloso de ti_. Nunca iba a llegar, pero no quería darse por vencida. Aun no.

Solo sabía que toda aquella situación era por culpa de los Skywalker. Cualquier desgracia se lo debía a ellos. Estar sola en una gran mansión, las clases con una mala institutriz, las veces que había recibido algún golpe o las reprimendas, el tener que superarse a si misma todos los días para ganar el favor de su abuelo, absolutamente todo, era culpa de los Skywalker. Ella se sabía la historia de memoria, como se aprovecharon de la bondad de su abuelo, como su propio padre había ayudado a la traición, absolutamente todo, era culpa de los Skywalker.

Hasta que aparecieron los Hux. Aquel padre e hijo de pelo naranja quienes los visitaban con asiduidad. No podía negar que era una amistad extraña pero una presencia completamente necesaria. Con Bren siempre había tenido una extraña relación, entre amor, cariño y respeto. La presencia de Hux le recordaba que había un mundo fuera que quería ver y él le explicaba como de loca estaba la cosa. Seguramente ahí había empezado todo, Rey ya no sabía.

Aun sentía a flor de piel la alegría del día que, gracias a sus excelentes notas, le habían permitido entrar en la preparatoria. No solo conoció a una excelente compañera llamada Rose Tico, con ella estarían el loco pero de buen corazón Poe Dameron ansioso de pilotar y su amigo, puro y tierno oso de peluche Finn Storm. Gracias a su valor, ella pudo dar sus primeros pasos, conocer el mundo más allá de la mansión de los Palpatine, conocería las carreras, conocería algo más que la música clásica y los diferentes métodos de maquillaje y combinación de ropa. Rey estaba aprendiendo a ser una amiga de verdad. Ellos la invitaban y, con cierto modo, se lo comentaba a su abuelo. Al principio era todo no, pero después, con la ayuda de Hux, todo pasó a ser más fácil.

Una vez más, gracias a Bren, volvía a ver el sol. Solo por eso llegó a pensar que él podía ser su amor. Podía tener ese privilegio en su corazón.

Solo por él, le habían dejado ir a ver la nieve a Hoth. Por fin sentía el frío en sus pulidas mejillas y la nariz roja de aquel contacto. Sentía que le costaba andar con tanta ropa y tantas capas de nieve… sin duda alguna, la mejor experiencia de su vida. Pero todo podía ir a mejor cuando conoció por ella sola a un chico, había sido su torpeza, pero, por fin, lo había hecho.

Ese chico era Ben. Solo Ben. Nunca se dieron apellidos y nunca hizo falta. Ben había arreglado esa sensación de vacío constante, le había dado un giro fresco a su vida, le estaba ayudando a ser ella misma a pesar de que aquel chico no lo supiera, con cada detalle y cada lindo gesto. Sus amigos lo sabían muy bien, aquella sonrisa que desafiaba las leyes, el brillo en los ojos la delataba. Ben había sido el digno elegido del rico e inocente corazón de Rey Palpatine. Solo por eso, le dejó ser el primero. Mucho antes que Bren o cualquier otro presentado, Ben sin apellido debía ser el primero. Aquella noche fue mágica. A pesar del dolor, el sudor y el secretismo, sintió que era especial. Sus finos dedos se perdían en el alborotado pelo de su compañero, los jadeos se perdían en el eco de la sala y la dulzura se mezclaba con la encendida pasión entre ambos.

Como Palpatine, todo se debía estropear. Por alguna razón se había filtrado a su abuelo que había conocido a alguien y debía volver de inmediato a la casa. Llamó a Bren, quien también recibió una extraña llamada de su padre. Ambos acordaron verse en la puerta antes de ir al despacho del abuelo. Vio el dormido y sereno rostro de Ben. Lo iba a echar de menos. Le dio un suave beso en los entreabiertos y dormidos labios antes de vestirse y huir. Los amigos lo entendieron enseguida a pesar de no entender como era que aquel extraño señor se hubiera enterado de los líos de su nieta a más de 3 horas en coche pisando el acelerador.

" _¿Qué ha pasado? _" preguntó Bren al verla alterada llevando las maletas a trompicones

" _No se, conocí a alguien y... _"

" _¿Cómo se llamaba? _" su seca interrupción mostraba unos nervios que Rey no comprendía

" _Ben. Pero no se nada más. No ha ocurrido nada más... _"

" _Te has acostado con él _" aquella afirmación hizo que los colores de Rey subieran como la espuma. Sin duda alguna, Bren comprendía que habí pasado, pero por su tono sabía que iba a pasar.

La joven Palpatine sintió que los nervios se le erizaban de forma alarmante. Aun podía recordar el miedo y el pavor que sentía de solo recordar la posibilidad de que su abuelo la maltratara delante de Bren, que la desheredara y, sobre todas las cosas, jamás se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Iba a quedarse completamente sola, sin familia, aquella palabra que tanto anhelaba. Se imaginaba que la tiraría a los perros y evitaría que alguien la contratara.

" _Tengo una idea, ¿me sigues la corriente? _"

La forma extraña y sorpresiva que había usado le había dado es luz que solo aquel peli-naranja sabía dar. Bren era el único capaz de darle esa alegría. Recuperó la sonrisa y le dio la mano que él pedía. Fueron directos al despacho de un Palpatine completamente alterado. Podía ver al padre Hux con el ceño fruncido. Nunca se había sentido tan asustada.

" _¿Me puedes explicar que ha pasado en ese viaje? _"

" ..._nada_" al no estar acostumbrada a mentir, sabía que se había notado más de lo normal. El viejo Palpatine intentó serenarse, pero veía que era imposible "_ Necesitaba pensar y al ser la primera vez... _"

" _¿Pensar el qué? Esta casa tiene todo lo que necesitas. No puedes pensar en otros sitios. _"

" _Lo tendrá que hacer _" se atrevió a interrumpir Hux, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes "_ Necesitaba pensar en una propuesta que le había lanzado que no conocíais. _"

" _¿Cuál?_" pregunto Brendol Hux en vez de su abuelo. El viejo Palpatine se sentó en su gran silla de escritorio de cuero marrón, esperando la respuesta de Bren.

El joven se giró e hizo girar a la muchacha, quien buscó en la mirada de Hux la respuesta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

" _Rey, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? _"

Rey se sintió a mareada. Aquella pregunta había caído como balde de agua fría. Vio que los dos adultos de la sala estaban mirando deseosos de saber la respuesta de la chica. Sabía que debía decir, pero no quería. Si se lo hubiera preguntado a la Rey de antes del viaje hubiera saltado a sus brazos sin pensar, pero ya no iba a ser así. Quería decir que no y salir a buscar a ese Ben.

Debía reprimir sus ganas de salir corriendo, debía decirlo.

" _Si, ¡Si! ¡Mil veces si! _" dijo ella antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su viejo amigo.

Por alguna extraña razón, él agarró de su mentón y planto un suave beso que ella tuvo que seguir. Se sentía extraño, solo pudo desear que terminara cuanto antes. Cuando se separaron, pudo escuchar los eufóricos aplausos de los dos señores. Habían empezado un gran circo del que sabía que no podría escapar.

" _¡Excelentes noticias! _" gritó su abuelo, completamente animado "_ Tenemos que preparar una fiesta de presentación y compromiso en un sitio donde puedas conocer a todos los socios. Podrás llevar a tus amigos siempre y cuando se comporten como alta sociedad que eres. Que ese piloto no se motive mucho, ya sabes que tan mal están recibidos desde la caída de Solo _"

" _¿Cómo pudo fiarse de tal payaso Leia Organa? _"

" _El amor ciega. Es más fácil vaciar a las personas con ese sentimiento " _dijo con tono burlesco "_ Ahora centrémonos en llamar al Golden Ewok o al Yavin Forest _"

Rey miró extrañada, no sabía a que sitios se referían.

" _Disculpe señor, pero al ser la primera salida en público de la señorita, hay que llevarla al barrio exclusivo de Naboo, __a que se codee con toda al alta esfera de Coruscant_"

" _Silver Lake __será entonces. Por fin me haces sentir orgulloso de ti, Rey_"

Aquellas palabras se sentían vacías. Después de esperar pacientemente, de no cometer ningún error, había escuchado esas palabras, pero se sentían como la nada. No era lo que ella quería. Si, necesitaba la presencia aprobatoria de su abuelo, pero quería que fuera en los trabajados y fuertes brazos de Ben. Necesitaba que Bren fuera Ben. La pareja se disculpó y salió al jardín para discutir que había pasado. Bren se sentía tranquilo.

" _Te buscaré el anillo de grandes dimensiones y te pasearas ante esa gente como la emperatriz que eres, Rey _"

" _Bren… ¿Por qué ahora? _" fue lo único que pudo preguntar ella

" _Creo que el chico con el que estuviste en un sucio Skywalker. Palpatine te iba a echar de casa, no había otra. Por fin tienes la aprobación de él, estas saliendo de casa. Y yo te amo, Rey. Juntos podemos hacer del imperio algo más grande e imbatible. _"

" _¿Ben un maldito Skywalker? _" Después de haber escuchado durante toda su vida que, en efecto, los Skywalker fueron los que le quitaron todo, Rey no podía creer que de verdad su amado Ben sin apellido fuera uno de ellos. Quería creer que no, que era una mentira de Bren para que se casaran. "_ No puede ser... Después de todo lo que vivimos en Hoth… no puede ser..._"

" _¿Si te lo llevó al Silver Lake, me vas a creer? _" Rey asintió con la cabeza, deseando que fuera así. "_ si es así, nos casaremos por todo lo alto. __Ya verás que después podrás coger el coche e ir por auténticas calles en vez de ir por el amplio garaje de los Palpatine._"

Ahí estaba ella, recordando todo eso mientras corregía la información que le habían pasado. Necesitaba que Hux se equivocara, él no podía ser el heredero de un imperio ruinoso. Sabía la historia, pero no podía serlo. Intentó volver al trabajo, deseando olvidarse de todo aquello, pero en verdad aun sentía que todo aquello era un sueño. Adoraba a Bren Hux, siempre la había ayudado en aquel infierno en su casa, pero pasar la vida juntos ya se sentía como un sueño lejano. Ya no lo quería más. Además, sabía que se había acostado con una compañera del trabajo. Le había costado hacer creer a Poe y Rose de que si estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de su amigo de la infancia y que le perdonaba con todo el corazón aquella traición. Debía admitir que tanto no dolía, solo se sentía utilizado, pero necesitaba que todos creyeran en ella y ese amor que "procesaba" por Bren Hux.

Necesitaba a Ben sin apellido y una vida tranquila en un ático en el centro. De un solo piso pero con un paso por la azotea, como en aquellas series que había visto desde siempre. Iba a pasar tiempo hasta que tuvieran hijos, ella quería mellizos y llamar a la niña Lily o Noelle mientras que al niño debían llamarlo Henry o Nino. Nombres nuevos con los que romper la tradición de los Palpatine de que el hombre debía llevar el nombre del varón. Ella aprendería a cocinar mientras llevaba las empresas con la seriedad que caracterizaba a un Palpatine.

Siguió trabajando. Sus días siguieron caminando, mando las invitaciones a sus amigos y preparó hasta el mínimo detalle. Cambió el blanco por rojo vivo. Quería prender fuego a esa fiesta al lado de su querido abuelo. Iba a dejar a Bren Hux en las más negras cenizas.

" _Es la hora _" escuchó a su abuelo antes de salir a la palestras.

Pudo ver millones de rostros y flashes en contra de ella. Gente curiosa queriendo saludar a la joven. Ella fingió cada sonrisa como solo ella sabía, hablaba y se paseaba del brazo de su abuelo para dar a entender que, en efecto, ella era la poderosa heredera de los Palpatine. Ninguno era conocido. Solo suspiró al ver a sus amigos en fila. No podía negar que adoraba el atrevimiento de Poe, el cariño de Rose y la actitud de Finn. Le dieron tranquilidad.

Pero todo cambió al ver a Ben. Si, era Ben Solo, el heredero de los Skywalker. Sintió que los descontrolados latidos de su corazón se escuchaban a través del vestido. Quería que Ben escuchara esos latidos, iban por él, tenía que escucharlos. No. Debía controlarse, fingir que no lo conocía y desear que ese trago pasara rápido. Sonreír como si no ocurriera nada, como si fuera otro desconocido en el camino. Rey debía ser la mejor de las actrices. Le tendió su mano con la manicura roja. Él la besó. Sintió ese hormigueo que tanto añoraba.

El circo debía seguir y Hux le dio su anillo delante de todos, en un gran escenario. Podía ver que ese anillo le habían ayudado a pagarlo. Le dijo que si y lo volvió a besar, a pesar de solo sentir ganas de salir corriendo a los brazos de Ben Solo-Organa-Skywalker.

Malditos Skywalker, solo sabían robar corazones.

En un momento en la fiesta lo vio abandonado e ir al baño. Debía ir a hablar con él a pesar de no saber sobre que iban a hablar. Lo siguió y vio la suerte de que el baño de chicas estaba al lado. Debía fingir bien, que no encontrara su verdadera alegría. Pudo ver como la gente huía, sin duda alguna, ese chico sentía rabia de ver como ella se unía en matrimonio con Bren Hux. No entendía esa enemistad entre ellos, pero lo dejó pasar.

" __Así que aquí estabas, Ben __" dejó caer ella, con el rostro serio. Ben miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaban completamente solos. Rey debía aprovechar cuanto antes. "__Has espantado a la gente, enhorabuena __"

" __¿Qué haces aquí?__" fingió no entender la pregunta y señaló el baño de chicas

" __El baño de mujeres está al lado del baño de hombres__"

Ben aprovechó ese momento para coger su mano y tirar de ella hacía el, apresándola en sus brazos forrados en traje caro. Echaba de menos estar entre aquellos brazos, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la sensación de nostalgia que la envolvía. Empezó a tirar de él. Necesitaba librarse antes de caer rendida ante su perfume y los musculosos brazos trajeados de Ben. No quería admitir que ese traje le sentaba como un guante.

"__Alguien podría vernos__" uso como excusa intentando liberarse una vez más. Su suplica fue olvidada

"__¿Y qué más da?__"

"__Mucho da__" dijo ella, logrando que fuera Ben quien terminara ese contacto " __No me dijiste que era el último de los Skywalker__"

" __Te he estado buscando desde el maldito día que me dejaste solo, por todas partes y, lo único que me reprochas es que sea un Skywalker. Como si yo supiera que eras una Palpatine__"

" __¿Me buscaste?___ " _preguntó asombrada la joven, no se lo esperaba. Sentía una leve esperanza, pero sabía que debía pisotearlo. Ese no era el día.

" __Nunca paré. Vine porque pensé que te vería como una de las típicas hijas de algún mandamás. No como la futura mujer de Hux___. _"

"__Bren es…el hombre de mi vida__" Ben nunca debía saber que tanto había costado decir aquella mentira. No sabía como se odiaba a si misma.

"__Miente a otro__"

"__Ben, por favor, no hagas difícil esto___._" terminó por suplicar ella, al ver que no torcía el brazo. Ansiaba que se marchara, que la dejara marcharse con Bren y agradar a su abuelo. Debía lograr ese favor de Palpatine, no había trabajado duro para perderlo.

" __Rey, yo te amo__" soltó casi desesperado Ben, al ver por donde iba la conversación. Rey se sintió como un flan, nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amado desconocido de Hoth. Necesitaba volver a escucharlo, estaba dependiente total de esa sensación. Pero cometió un fatídico error: cogió la mano donde estaba el anillo de Hux. Debía defender ese punto." __Aun tenemos una oportunidad__"

"__Lo siento, Ben__" apartó su mano y se enderezó " __tengo que irme__"

Entró en el baño para poder evitar echarse a llorar. Era completamente injusto. Después de cada cosa que había vivido bajo la horrenda tutela del viejo Palpatine, añorando su aprobación, ansiando conocer el mundo que tanto se le había privado, se había no solo enamorado de un Skywalker, ese Skywalker quería huir con ella sin saber todo lo que había pasado. No. No podía juntarse con aquel chico, aquello mataría no solo la fe y esperanza que tenía en tocar lo más parecido a una familia, dejaría colgado a la única persona que había dado un poco de luz a su vida. Todo por un amor que no sabía si duraría para siempre. Parpadeó varias veces para que el maquillaje no se fuera como sus pensamientos en lanzarse a los brazos de Ben. Puso un poco la oreja al oír gritos en el pasillo.

Hux y Solo eran enemigos.

La estaban tratando como un trofeo con aquellos ecos de comentario que llegaban a sus oídos. Rey se sintió a morir. Necesitaba enderezar ese camino antes de que se torciera. Al sentir que Ben Solo-Organa se marchaba del lugar, Rey salió para encarar a Hux.

" _Lo conocías e igualmente me has enredado en este asunto _"

" _Rey, no eres quien para echarme nada en cara _" aquel cambio de palabras no le había gustado en lo absoluto. "_ ¿O te gustaría que el viejo Palpy supiera la verdad? _"

" _No serías capaz _"

" _Venga, Rey, yo te amo. Te puedo dar esa puerta que un asqueroso Solo jamás podría abrir. __La aprobación familiar, libertad..._"

" _Bren, te tengo un gran aprecio, pero... _"

" _Se puede volver amor. Solo estás cegada por ese payaso. Mira, sigamos con el plan y... _"

" _Puedo enseñar el video de los cuernos y __podría arruinarte la vida_"

" _¿Te crees que mis cuernos pararían nada de esto? Solo empeorarían tu situación y lo sabes. Porque yo diría lo de Ben Solo. Y sabes que le puede ocurrir lo mismo que a tus padres. Volvamos al salón, Rey, que nadie puede notar nuestra ausencia en nuestro compromiso. _"

Solo en ese momento se enteró de la verdadera cara de la avaricia de las personas. Por primera vez en su vida sintió el verdadero frío de la soledad y como su corazón lloraba a cada intento de Ben en acercarse a ella. Debía seguir peleando por lo que ella sabía. Debía seguir peleando por lo suyo. Si no, nada había valido la pena.

Era la primera vez que de verdad sentía desprecio por el apellido de los Palpatine y no por el de los Skywalker.


	5. Olvídala

_N.A: _ www . youtube watch?v = e8g7Y7B9OpQ

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Ben Solo le dijo adiós a Rey Palpatine.

Envuelto en mantas y rodeado de latas de cerveza radler, al son de la lista de Spotify _B__roken Heart__, _Ben Solo estaba peleando consigo mismo. Le habían concedido una semana libre para asuntos propios a pesar de haber mandado tal correo a escasos 10 minutos del inicio de jornada. Pensó que podría trabajar como siempre y pelear contra su nuevo enemigo mortal Bren Hux, pero no era el caso. El corazón dolía. Por un momento pensó que, en vez de cerveza con limón, había bebido agujas de titanio y estas se estuvieran ensañando agujereando su corazón. Las mejillas ardían y los ojos escocían. Ya no sentía la garganta de tanto sollozar y llamar a esa chica que jamás iba a estar a su lado. Intentando superar ese gran bache había seguido un par de consejos de internet, usar a su madre para desahogarse, comer toneladas de helado de chocolate y hacer ejercicio. Debía admitir que se había centrado más en el ejercicio que inflarse a comer comida chatarra a pesar de luego darle a la tarde y noche a las cervezas que su condenado padre no dejaba de comprar. Necesitaba encontrar el botón de siguiente canción en su vida para poder olvidarse de Rey Palpatine, su cabeza se estaba obligando a encontrar ese botón, pero su corazón pedía que no, pedía seguir latiendo por ella, sin importar el dolor de su ausencia.

" _Olvidala... _" se escuchó de pronto fuera de la casa.

Sorprendido, Ben se levantó de la cama y se asomó para ver que pasaba. Desde su habitación no se veía nada, pero se podía escuchar los ecos de una canción de ritmo latino. Movido por la curiosidad, se adecentó con el único pijama limpio que quedaba para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Con sus sudadas manos intentó colocarse el pelo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Pudo ver a Leia Organa, su madre, salir antes que él, junto a su preciada mascota y el horrendo de su padre. Debía ser algo gordo. Nada más pasar por la puerta, lo que se encontró rompía completamente con la estética seria que llevaban los Skywalker.

Poe Dameron, acompañado de Rose Tico, ambos disfrazados de payasos, bailaban salsa a una canción en español del que no entendían nada más que un _Olvidala_ reproducido a través de un modesto Citroen C5 Aircross con las puertas abiertas. Ben Solo sintió que ya lo había visto todo en la vida. No sabía si era una burla o una provocación. Fuera lo que fuera, el valiente piloto-payaso cogió de la mano a Leia Organa para que los acompañara a bailar esa extraña canción, quien solo acompañó un par de versos hasta que preguntó que estaba pasando.

" _Encantado de conocerla, señora Organa _" hizo de oídos sordos "_ Soy el hijo de Kes Dameron, él me habló mucho de usted _"

" _¿Kes ha parido un payaso? _" preguntó confusa Rey, haciendo que Rose se cayera al suelo de la risa.

" _No, al mejor piloto de la galaxia_" dijo él con un orgullo que no concordaba nada con su vestimenta

" _¿C__on t__raje de payaso? _" preguntó su padre. Todos se fijaron en el pijama de vaqueros de Han Solo y Ben no pudo evitar reírse de su padre.

" _Esto es una sorpresa para Ben Solo, el payaso de Coruscant _" dijo Rose tirando flores. Los padres miraron al hijo, quien solo se encogió de hombros. La canción terminó y ella fue directa al coche a reproducir de nuevo aquella canción "_Esta canción es para ti_" grito ella desde el coche.

La familia Solo-Organa-Skywalker se quedó sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. No entendían la letra de la canción, solo escuchaban un ritmo pegadizo. Harto del espectáculo, Ben Solo decidió interrumpir.

" _¿Qué te pasa, Dameron? _" preguntó con una seriedad que no encajaba con el ambiente burlesco que los amigos de Rey habían creado. No entendían a que le hacían mofa, si era a todo lo último que había pasado entre ellos, sin duda alguna, no tenían ni idea de todo el sufrimiento que él mismo estaba viviendo. No les dejaría hacer burla de como se había dejado ganar por un Hux.

" _Eres un payaso, Solo _" Ben miró las ropas del piloto, un tanto confuso "_ Por eso vamos así. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer llorar a mi Rey? _"

" _¿Sois los amigos del amor prohibido de mi hijo? _" preguntó Leia, sorprendiendo a su marido. Ambos asintieron "_ Entonces pasad, apagar esa canción y pasad, que hay chocolate caliente _"

Rose apagó la canción y cerró las puertas del coche. Los cinco pasaron al interior de la casa sin quitarse las coloridas pelucas. Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver que la casa era de revestimiento de madera, completamente hogareño. Era una simple casa de periferia sin un gran garaje, lleno de recuerdos familiares y logros personales, de las que un pequeño perro negro daba vueltas cerca de ellos. Lo más lujoso estaba en los detalles tecnológicos, la televisión de plasma, la gran barbacoa exterior con el que contaban, los Iphone o el robot de cocina. Era modesta y acogedora, solo por eso les agradaba. Leia les tendió en unas preciosas tazas humeante chocolate caliente con nubes esponjosas y una caña de barquillo. Solo en ese momento ambos se quitaron la peluca.

" _El baño está todo recto en a la derecha. El desmaquillante y el jabón están en los primeros cajones del lado derecho del espejo _"

Ambos hicieron caso de las indicaciones para quitar toda la pasta que habían puesto en la cara para el disfraz de payaso. Ben se sentó al lado de su madre, completamente agotado. Ya no solo debía lidiar con su triste y solo corazón, ahora debía escuchar las majaderías de los amigos de Rey. Notó la molesta y áspera mano de su padre intentando tranquilizarlo y lo apartó de mala manera. No quería confort paterno, quería la suave mano de Rey entrelazado con el suyo en vez de estar agarrando una lata de cerveza.

" _A estas horas no es bueno _" escuchó el apunte de su padre.

" _No creo que tu seas el indicado para darme esas lecciones _" dijo él antes de darle un necesitado largo trago.

" _tiene razón, Benny _" dijo su madre intentando alcanzar la mano de su hijo, pero el vio sus intenciones y la apartó de mala manera "_ No es la solución con esa chica… _"

" _No lo entendéis, Rey me ama, pero... _"

" _vuestra historia parece un drama del romaticismo_" completó Poe desde la distancia. Los tres se quedaron sorprendido de la rapidez con la que él se había quitado todo es maquillaje. Aun seguía disfrazado de payaso, dificultando la tarea de tomar en serio la figura de Poe Dameron. "_ Rose está peleando con su labial. No le gustan los rosas "_

" _Así que esa es la cara del hijo de Kes… ¿quien lo iba a decir_? _" _la pregunta irónica de Leia le hizo sacar una sonrisa "_Tu padre era un gran amigo_"

" _Él me habló mucho de usted, admiraba su fuerza de intentar recomponer la gloria de los Skywalker hasta que se caso… También le caía bien su hermano_" dijo él en un intento de alagar su figura "_Pero no hemos venido a conocerla, señora, es por el payaso de su hijo_"

" _¡Hizo llorar a nuestra amiga!_" la rabia con la que intervino Rose delataba que tan mal estaba la situación, pero a Ben le dio igual. Nunca le había importado esa chica y, en un momento como esse, le seguiría sin importar quien era ella. "_ Ella vino llorando y tuvimos que ayudarla para que el prometido y su abuelo no se dieran cuenta. Estaba destrozada. _"

" _¿Por eso trajiste arruinada la ropa? _" preguntó su madre atando cabos de la situación

" _¿De qué hablaron, Solo? _" preguntó completamente serio Poe antes de darle un breve sorbo a su chocolate.

" _No tengo nada de que hablaros _" sentenció él "_ Ya está, se acabo todo. Ella se casa con una zanahoria parlante y yo me quedo solo, fin. _"

" _¿A pesar de que ella te ame? _" preguntó Rose, completamente enfadada "_ ¿A pesar de que él ya se haya acostado con otra persona y lo haga por interés? _"

" _Si ella __ha decidido arruinar su vida para tener el favor de un viejo decrepito, __pues que arruine su vida._" la frase de Ben mostraba todo el desprecio y dolor que sentía. NO había mirado a los presentes a la cara, solo a esa lata de cerveza. Sentía que debía familiarizarse con su nuevo compañero de vida. Sin Rey, solo estaría con esas rubias. "_Si no me quiere lo suficiente para dar le paso, es su problema. No puedo presionarla más_"

" _Vamos, que habéis hablado de vuestra historia familiar. Ole, campeón, era lo único que no debías hacer. _" el tono y las formas que había usado Poe le habían resultado insultantes. La cara de enfado no salió desapercibido. Sintió como todos lo observaban, desaprobando la situación "_ Rey jamás te va a admitir por qué ansía la aprobación del viejo Palpy _"

" _Pero ella no lo necesita _" dijo él completamente serio "_Ella es una mujer válida, capaz, de buen corazón… no necesita nada de e__se viejo Palpatine_"

" _¿__S__e lo dijiste?_" preguntó Poe de forma directa, ganando un no dicho con la cabeza, haciendo que todos los presentes se llevaran las manos a la cabeza. "_Eres de lo que no hay, Solo_"

" _Debes parar esta locura_" las palabras de Rose sonaron como una desagradable orden "_ Rey esta sufriendo _"

" _¿No me digas, en serio? _" el tono irónico de aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de todos "_ Porque yo estoy de maravilla con todo esto. ¿Y la amante de Hux? Ella esta bailando claqué ahora mismo _"

" _¿Conoces a esa chica? _" preguntó curiosa la madre, enganchándose al culebrón de su hijo.

" _Claro que si. A ver, amigos de Palpatine, entended que ella es la que quiere seguir con eso. Por mucho que la presione, no va a ceder. Fin. Fin de la historia, fin de todo." _dijo golpeando con fuerza la mesa para dar más mostrar más determinación de la que sentía_"__No es que me rinda, el otro día dejé que ella se desahogara sobre mi hombro porque está hasta arriba. Rey no está bien __y jamás lo va a estar porque no deja de mendigar cariño de un mafioso psicópata. __Ahora, fuera de mi casa, que algunos queremos sufrir en silencio por unos días._"

Los dos amigos de Rey se fijaron en cada detalle que el pequeño Ben Solo había querido ocultar. Por mucho pijama limpio y pelo hacía atrás que tuviera, las ojeras delataban el silencio que él llevaba encimo. Por mucho que costara admitir, a Ben Solo todo aquello le afectaba. Amaba a Rey de una forma mucho más profunda que todo el corazón, era un sentimiento que se filtraba hasta sus huesos. Él estaba dispuesto a mover hasta la última molécula de su cuerpo a la mínima orden que ella mandara con un simple gesto. Pero ellos solo peleaban por lo ideal, Ben podía ver las ansias fantasiosas de que él fuera el príncipe azul que salvara a la encarcelada Rey. No negaba que fuera la situación, pero tampoco podía agarrar una escopeta y secuestrar a la muchacha.

Al ver que toda aquella conversación no iba a ninguna parte, que Ben se estaba haciendo a la idea de que jamás volvería a saborear los labios de Rey Palpatine, los amigos decidieron marcharse a pensar como salvar a su amiga sin necesidad del Skywalker.

" _Si en algún momento cambias de opinión _" le comentó Rose antes de subirse al coche de Dameron, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación del piloto "_ Qué sepas que iremos a la fiesta de fin de año en La Cantina, la contraseña es Estrella._"

Nada más irse aquellos dos payasos, Ben Solo notó la indignada mirada de su madre sobre su espalda. El se giró e intentó mantener el gesto serio con el que se había despedido de aquellos dos sujetos, pero ver a su padre con un gran remo en las manos lo dejó completamente descolocado. Con la pose de un guerrero, el viejo Han Solo se acercó a donde su hijo y lo intentó golpear con ese remo. Intentando esquivar la extraña violencia de su padre, tropezó y cayó al suelo. La mascota de su madre se acercó a donde él y empezó a lamer su cara con cariño y ansia. De la sensación de humillación, Ben decidió quedarse en el suelo, a pesar de ser incómodo por las tantas piedras.

" _No he criado a un cobarde _" dijo su padre intentando aparentar seriedad a pesar del remo con el que contaba en sus manos. Leia miró con desaprobación la escena y le quitó el remo de la mano. Con misericordia, le tendió la mano a su hijo para que se levantara, pero este no lo hizo. "_ Mucho decir que ama a esa chica pero solo está dando vueltas sobre lo obvio _"

" _Venga levanta, que solo tienes cuatro días para la fiesta de año nuevo_" repitió su madre aun tendiendo la mano. "_ Por mucho que no te guste escucharlo, sabes que eres tan testarudo como tu padre e iras aunque sea en chándal y con una palmera de chocolate. Aun hay esperanza para ti, Ben Solo _"

" _Pero no tengo regalo para ella._" intentó excusarse Ben "_ Y ella no quiere pelear por nosotros _"

" _¿Cuándo te ha importado lo que quieren otras personas cuando tu solo te metiste en las empresas de Snoke a pesar de todo tu legado? _"

Leia Organa tenía razón. Él siempre había luchado por lo que había creído, era muchísimo mejor empresario que Hux y, seguramente mejor amante que ese patán. No podía rendirse.

" _¿Qué haría sin ti, madre? _" le preguntó mientras se levantaba para abrazar a aquella señora mayor, al cual se había sumado la mascota. Pudo como su padre miraba la escena indignado de no estar invitado a ese abrazo familiar. "_¿Cómo te devuelvo esta ayuda?_"

" _Dame el número de Dameron. Lo quiero invitar a comer con sus amigos y me de el nombre de esa canción de antes_"

Con los ánimos completamente renovados, Ben Solo empezó a trabajar en todo aquello. Necesitaba sacar todo lo bueno de él para que luego Rey se encontrara con la mejor versión de si mismo. No tardó en volver a pedir a Dameron dirección y contraseña para la fiesta de año nuevo mientras entraba con sus padres y el perro a la casa. Sin dudarlo, fue directo a su habitación. Levantó las persianas y abrió las ventanas para airear, lanzó a la basura cada lata de radler que había tomado y tiró todas las mantas que uso como cobijo al suelo para renovar su cama. Bajo la asombrada mirada de Leia, Ben hizo su primera lavadora en mucho tiempo antes de coger la aspiradora por segunda vez en su vida. Se sentía tan subido de ánimo que estaba hasta limpiando su habitación, como si quisiera invitar a subir a la chica, al más puro estilo de chico virgen de instituto. Tiró a la cesta de su colada su pijama para vestir unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas deportivas. Con móvil en mano, salió al jardín, donde unos asombrados padres vieron como su hijo decidía, entre canciones de _Hard bass _en ruso, con una extraña ansiedad, Ben empezó a hacer diferentes ejercicios: desde unos clásicos abdominales a complejas flexiones con un brazo. Llegó a salir a correr por los alrededores del vecindario para dejar sus pernas trabajadas.

Al llegar a la casa, pasó directamente a una ducha rápida para poder comer con su madre, a pesar de que estuviera presente su padre.

" _¿Tanta motivación por una Palpatine? _" llegó a preguntar de mala gana el padre

" _Rey es única, Han _" le respondió Ben antes de llenar su boca con la deliciosa comida de su madre

" _Estaba pensando que tendrás que ir de compras. Los trajes que tienes están muy vistos _" Tenía razón, debía vestir algo un poco más llamativo, por lo que asintió sin perder de vista su comida "_ Así que __le he dado a Dameron tus medidas para que te encuentre un traje digno de celebración de año nuevo. __Algo azul, para que no parezcas la parca_"

" _¿Recién te dan el número del latino y ya os lleváis bien?_" preguntó Han Solo sorprendido.

Ben casi se ahogo con la comida, mientras su padre se reía. No se lo podía creer. No quería que ese hombre decidiera sobre su vestuario después de cada conjunto con el que se había encontrado a Poe. No sabía porque se imaginaba que Poe Dameron iba a escoger unos llamativos trajes amarillo chaleco reflectante o se tiraría a un rosa chillón. Algo que saliera de lo común. Al querer dedicarse a encontrar lo mejor de él durante esos días que tenían libre, decidió no decir nada y que fuera ese hombre que decidiera su vestuario. Cualquier cosa haría un arreglo al traje del compromiso y no pasaba nada.

Día a día, hasta la fiesta, Ben Solo cambió la cerveza radler por bebida isotónica. Trabajó cada mínimo detalle, esperó hasta el gran día para poder afeitarse (pues Poe y Rose no sabían si a Rey le gustaban los hombres afeitados o con barba, por lo que prefirió ir a lo seguro con una cara libre de cualquier imperfección) y espero volver a encontrarse con Poe Dameron para que le diera el nuevo traje. Para su sorpresa, ese hombre llegó al medio día con un traje carmesí y un peinado impoluto, pasó gran tiempo hablando con su madre antes de darle el traje. No entendía esa fuera amistad que se había forjado entre ellos, pero Ben tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Aun no había decidido como abordar la última conversación del año con Rey. Sabía que todo tema familiar debía ser cogido con excesivas pinzas para no herir sus nobles y puros sentimientos pero, en vista de que estaban presentes en toda decisión de la joven, debía ser directo a la hora de pelear por sus sentimientos. Quizás le podía hablar del futuro, que quería preciosos hijos con ella o, para no asustar, le diría que la secuestraría antes de su boda si quería seguir con esa locura. No sabía si debía ir a lo seguro y abrir en parte la camisa que fuera a vestir para mostrar sus trabajados pectorales y pack para que ella fuera la primera en hablar. Le diría lo bella que estaba, lo perfecta que se veía y que lástima que en su mano luciera un sucio anillo de compromiso. No podría reprimir las ganas de besar aquellos carnosos labios vestidos con alguno de sus labiales. Agarraría de su brazo y la llevaría a un lado donde nadie los pudiera ver. Si, quería hacer todo eso, pero sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado. No podía hacerla llorar una vez más.

Dejó de pensar y, vestido con una bata, bajó para saludar a su compinche de guerra y ver el famoso traje. Para su sorpresa, no era nada chillón ni llamativo, era un traje típico de Massimo Dutti azul marino con un chaleco al que no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Los zapatos eran de un negro tan pulido que podía ver su propio reflejo.

" _¿Azul? _" se atrevió a preguntar a su amigo, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con su madre

" _Era eso o un traje negro funeral, tienes una talla un poco difícil _" se atrevió a decirle "_ No te he cogido corbata para que no estés más colgado de lo habitual. Ah, de nada. _"

" _Siempre he querido encontrarle un traje rojo de esos, pero más alto que la nevera _" dio como apunte su madre. En ese momento Poe se fijo que era cierto, haciendo que el alto se fuera de inmediato.

Dejó que aquellos dos cotillas terminaran su conversación tranquilo. No tenía queja, pero a él le gustaba más un buen traje negro. Suspiro, ya buscaría otro momento en el que enseñarle a Rey que tan bien le sentaba a un Skywalker el ejercicio.

La gran noche había llegado y Ben bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad. Su madre, con actitud de ver a su hijo marchar a un baile de preparatoria, sacó la cámara de fotos para guardar recuerdos de esa noche. No había tenido problemas con ese traje, Poe tenía buen ojo, pero no podía negar que se sentía algo incómodo. Seguía prefiriendo sus finos trajes de color negro. Tuvo cuidado a la hora de aplicar su peinado hacía un lado. Decidió no cortarlo, le gustaba cuando Rey perdía sus dedos en su melena negra. Su padre se tapó la nariz para no oler el exceso de_ Scent of a Wookie _que había usado. Si así no conquistaba una vez más a Rey, él ya no sabría que hacer. Quizás buscaría el puente más cercano para poder suicidarse.

Dos horas de coche después pudo encontrar aparcamiento cerca de La Cantina. Estaba a rebosar y la cola de espera llegaba hasta los aparcamientos vecinos. Ben sacó el teléfono para acordarse de la contraseña y no tener que esperar en el frío de la última noche del año. Pasando al lado de la cola pudo ver gente vestida de todo tipo, pero cada chica que veía no tenía punto de comparación con su ángel. Rey era mucho más bella que cualquiera de ellas, quien le dedicaban una mala mirada mientras que pasaba delante de ellas. Mientras le enseñaba la contraseña al portero, quien no dejaba de recibir quejas de los demás clientes no afortunados, Ben pudo ver que por fuera era un lugar con grandes luces de neón, dando una gran luz al nombre del local, los pegados posters avisaban de cada grupo que iba a visitar y la puerta no era otra que una gran hojalata sin una mirilla. A pesar de todo eso, podía ver que era un edificio entero de cinco plantas de la cual ninguna tenía ventana, pero estaba llena de escalera anti incendios. El señor le abrió la puerta y se sintió a marear, el olor del interior era a alcohol puro, las únicas luces encendidas eran de colores llamativas que chocaron con sus ojos de forma directa y la música retumbaba de forma que callaba las voces de la gente. En mirad de la sala había un grupo sobre un altillo que tocaban una pegadiza melodía. Con la mirada buscó la barra, pero no la encontraba, había demasiada gente. Decidió ir caminando hasta encontrar la zona de la que le había comentado Rose, algún distintivo o algo, pero simplemente no lo encontraba. Sintió un tirón en el brazo y se giró para ver el serio rostro de Finn, quien iba vestido con la misma ropa del compromiso de Rey.

" _¡Al final has venido! _" gritó para que se le pudiera escuchar

" _¡¿Te molesta?! _" le preguntó al mismo tono de voz. Podía ver en su mirada que si le molestaba su aparición. En ese momento, Solo se acordó de que él también estaba enamorado de Rey, con la diferencia de que ella nunca le había dado una oportunidad.

" _No te la mereces, Solo _" le reprendió él de forma abrupta. Quiso contestarlo, decirle que él si no se merecía a Rey por cobarde "_ Pero ella está en la quinta planta, suerte _"

No se lo agradeció, simplemente salió casi corriendo, buscando las escaleras o ascensor para subir. Sabía que sus ánimos de suerte no eran sinceros, pudo ver en sus ojos que ese chico deseaba su fracaso de una forma inhumana. Pero a él le daba igual, él solo quería a Rey.

En la última planta, la música electrónica hacía temblara las vigas. Con cautela de no tocar a nadie, Ben buscó a su princesa perdida entre la gente. Al encontrarla, no negó que su boca tocara el sucio y pegajoso suelo del lugar, ella estaba rodeada de personas desconocidas que solo se dedicaban a bailar. Rey brillaba con un vestido palabra de honor color azul eléctrico, de corta falda. Tenía su pelo suelto alborotado por los movimientos alocados de baile de la muchacha. A ella le daba igual la gente y cual era el estilo correcto de baile, ella hacía movimientos diferentes, disfrutando de la música, dejando que la música guiará el ritmo con el que su cuerpo debía bailar. Sin previo aviso, completamente hipnotizado por el baile del amor de su vida, se acercó a ella e intento seguir su ritmo. Llevaba años sin bailar, pero quería estar con ella. Rey Palpatine se fijó en él y, ni corta ni perezosa, se pegó a él. Bailaron juntos de forma animada a pesar de no saber como se bailaban ese tipo de canciones. Solo cuando cambió de canción, Rey agarró el brazo de su nuevo acompañante y tiró de él. Ben se dejó guiar hasta una metálica puerta. Vio que esa puerta daba a unas breves escaleras metálicas de las cuales se escuchaba cada paso que daba ella con sus tacones. Ben se fijo que habían parejas aprovechando esas escaleras para besarse, a lo que intento seguirla sin molestar a aquellas personas. Rey abrió la puerta y él paso, encontrando una amplia azotea de la cual solo habían un par de bancos donde sentarse. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, apagando la música electrónica de La Cantina. Siguió a la joven hasta sentarse en el frío banco. Se quitó los tacones a pesar de su presencia. Ben se sentó a su lado y se quitó la chaqueta para que ella se lo pusiera. Lo aceptó con una triste sonrisa.

" _He podido venir porque Hux dijo que iba a venir. Pero me ha dejado sola en la pista de baile _"

" _Te veías hermosa _" le dijo sin tapujos

" _Pensé que ibas a dejar de intentarlo _" dijo ella mirando al cielo, donde por las luces no brillaba ninguna estrella

" _Lo intenté, pero no pude. Estas muy dentro de mí _" le reconoció mientras intentaba de forma disimulada pasar un brazo por el costado para arrimarse más a ella. "_ Te amo demasiado como para aceptar que Hux esté contigo hasta la muerte _"

" _¿Amor u obsesión? _" se atrevió a preguntar ella

" _Devoción _" respondió él, completamente convencido. "_ Amor puro, sagrado. _"

" _Ben, dime adiós _" ordenó ella "_ déjame ir con Hux _"

" _Jamás _" posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y tiró hacia él. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. Sus miradas chocaron, ansiosas de buscar los ojos del contrario. La respiración de ella se entrecortaba, ansiosa y mordía su labio vestido de gloss brillante. Ben no pudo reprimir sus ganas y no tardó chocar sus labios con los labios de ella. Intentó oponer resistencia, pero finalmente se dio por vencida. Sus manos se perdieron en la peinada cabellera de Solo y le dio su toque de pasión, ansiando más y más. Ben perdió sus manos recorriendo la espada de la joven, acercándola, intentnado borrar las líneas que los dividían. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Ben no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio mientras que Rey no apartaba su mirada. "_ ¿Cómo se siente besar al amor de tu vida? _"

" _Como un vaso del más caro champán _" dijo ella apartando las manos de la cabellera. Con ayuda de Ben, se sentó sobre él. Necesitaba como el agua seguir con aquellos apasionados besos, le daba igual estar sobre una discoteca o que Hux la encontrara, estaban ellos dos solos y nada más.

A la espalda de la joven se podían escuchar los fuegos artificiales de inicio de año, pero ninguno de ellos se giró a contemplar los colores en la negra noche. De forma hambrienta, los besos cada vez eran más bruscos, las lenguas se entrelazaban al ritmo de una lavadora y el aire no hacía más que faltar. La ansiedad era real. Rey por un momento paró para guardar la imagen de un dominado Ben Solo debajo de ella, ansiando más sus labios, pidiendo más caricias sobre su pelo y con la boca manchada con su gloss. Ansioso Ben solo sabía demandar más besos a pesar de deleitarse con la imagen de una Rey con el cabello alborotado, el brillo difuminado por toda la boca, mejillas sonrosadas y respiración entrecortada. Veía como con cada respiro su pequeño pecho se movía con aquella palabra de honor azul con el que se había vestido. Los fuegos habían cesado y solo quedaba un extraño olor a quemado.

" _Deberías limpiar la boca _" rio ella queriendo cortar con la pasión encendida. Ben, obediente, se limpió con la manga de la camisa. Al verlo, Rey agarró la otra mano y limpió sus propios restos, no sin dejar un suave beso sobre la mano de Ben. Por algún motivo, aquello lo encendía más "_ ¿Esto es suficiente para un adiós? _"

" _No puedes seguir pidiéndome un adiós, Rey _" le respondió el "_ Podemos irnos allá donde la gente no nos encuentre. Una granja apartada de todo, el desierto… donde sea _"

" _Ben, otra vez no... Llevo peleando por la aprobación de mi abuelo toda mi vida. Ahora no puedo parar _" la tristeza encerrada en aquellas palabras minó la moral del joven Solo. Lo sentía todo como un gran flashback del pasado.

" _Rey __Organa-__Skywalker, ¿no te gusta como suena? _" dijo él de forma suave, queriendo hacerla parte de su familia. Rey se sonrojó de forma violenta "_Te encantarían las barbacoas de mi madre_"

" _¿De verdad crees que con una Palpatine como yo podrías hacer una familia de sábados de compras y domingos de barbacoa?_"

" _Juntos no solo dominaríamos el mundo, tendríamos la familia más envidiada y querida que la gente pensaría que es de novela. Cada mañana familiar estará en contraste con noches de pasión._"

" _Espero que sepas cumplir tus promesas_" le dijo antes de volver a devorar la boca de Ben Solo.

Aquel gesto de Rey era un claro si a intentar tener una vida juntos. En ese momento en el que sus bocas se buscaban, las manos de ella volvían a perderse en al cabellera de Ben mientras que él, ni corto ni perezoso, se paseaba por debajo del vestido, acariciando las frías nalgas de Rey, enfundadas en suaves bragas.

Si así iban a ser todos sus días juntos, le daba igual vender a su alma al diablo o matar a Bren Hux.


	6. Reina

Después de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de nuevo año, Rey sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Ya no habían más largas ni esperas, no podía seguir alargando algo que jamás iba a tener un final feliz para ella. Debía ser valiente y, por primera vez, demostrar quien era realmente ella.

Ella era Rey Palpatine, la última de los Palpatine y si, estaba enamorada del último de los Skywalker.

Las lágrimas de la última ocasión en que se encontraron aun ardían en sus ojos. La sensación de soledad se había enquistado en su pecho, costaba decir adiós y olvidar a Ben, pero estaba convencida de que era lo mejor para ambos. No podía dejar que le pasara lo mismo que aun ser querido. Además había peleado toda su vida por la aprobación de su abuelo. Gracias a sus amigos pudo disimular a ojos de su abuelo la llegada, rehacer toda su apariencia, pero por dentro estaba completamente rota. Habían sido los días más dolorosos de su vida. Abrazada a si misma en su silla de escritorio, dejaba escapar lágrimas si no estaba maquillada. La única hora feliz se había vuelto el baño donde sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua. Pero todo eso se había acabado ese día en el la fiesta, esos besos, las caricias de él, sus manos sobre ella… Eran la mejor garantía para saber que, en efecto, podían tener un futuro juntos. Ese lejano sueño de tener una relación podía cumplirse.

Con aquella determinación encendida por los apasionados besos que había intercambiado con Ben Solo, Rey golpeó la puerta del despacho de su abuelo. Necesitaba hablar con él, aclarar la situación con Hux, romper ese compromiso y, sobre todas las cosas, gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a un Skywalker. Así, su prometido ya no tendría forma de chantajearla y, por primera vez en toda su vida, sería sincera con aquel que le dio un apellido. No imploraría por su cariño, no más. Debía aceptarla o no ta como era ella.

Solo esperaba que el poder del amor realmente funcionara.

" _¿Qué pasa, Rey? _" preguntó curioso su abuelo. Estaba solo en aquel despacho, la pantalla del ordenador estaba apagada y, sobre la mesa, una larga lista de nombre que caía al suelo. Estaba revisando los invitados de aquella maldita celebración. Al ver el serio rostro de Rey y como, sin perder contacto, cerraba la puerta con una sola mano, se podía palpar de que algo no iba bien "_ ¿El novio ya la ha fastidiado? _"

" _No es con él… es conmigo _" aclaró ella. Empezó a dudar. A pesar de todas las cosas, a pesar de las amenazas y que viera a Bren como su hermano y no futuro marido, no se merecía que todo el mundo lo viera como un cornudo o nada por el estilo.

" _Skywalker _" dedujo él de forma extraña. Rey quedó completamente pálida, no se imaginaba que aquel señor supiera nada de Ben Solo. Intentó que su rostro no delatara su sorpresa, pero sabía que no había nada que a los ojos de un Palpatine podía escapar. "_Dime, ¿A qué sabe un Skywalker?_"

" _A libertad_" reconoció ella sin dudarlo, sin dejar un silencio de aquellos que delataban el nerviosismo o cualquier puntada a la duda. Estaba completamente de lo que sentía con Ben "_ Y amor _"

" _¡Sandeces!_" saltó su abuelo, sorprendiendo a Rey. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no terminaba de hablar con ella. "_Eres como tu padre, no mereces estar dentro de la familia Palpatine_" No sabía porque, era la primera vez que no le afectaba aquel comentario. Después de estar luchando con todo por su aprobación, después de seguir a rajatabla el camino que él le marcaba solo para ganar unas palabras positivas de parte de su abuelo, quien se veía que, por razones que ella desconocida, no la veía como familia. Pero, en ese momento, le dio igual, sintió que sus palabras eran lluvia, agua pura que resbalaba y simplemente habían caído por la fuerza de la gravedad. No sentía absolutamente nada. "_No eres más que una decepción… ¡Hasta te chantajea el clon de Brendol Hux!_"

" _¿Cómo has sabido eso?_" se le escapó la pregunta a Rey, completamente pálida, a lo que el viejo Sheev Palpatine se puso a reír a carcajadas. Era una risa mala, perversa y, sobre todo, que se alimentaba del miedo que sentía la joven Rey. "_Siempre lo has sabido todo_" dedujo ella finalmente

" _Aun hay cosas que no comprendes, pequeña_" le dijo el señor con aquella siniestra sonrisa. Rey comprendió en ese preciso momento que todo lo negro que se rumoraba alrededor de los Palpatine era cierto y, por primera vez en su vida, comprendía el sentimiento de odio al comprender que había ocurrido. La hizo suya y apretó los puños "_Por fin lo sientes…__¡Hazlo tuyo! _" gritó sin perder aquella sonrisa que la acompañaba en las peores pesadillas. Intentó relajarse, pero la botella ya estaba descorchada, no había vuelta de hoja. Sentía unos impulsos que jamás había experimentado de odio, repulsión y asco. Sus cerrados puños golpearon la mesa, liberando parte de la tensión que ella sentía.

" _Jamás seré una cerda como tu_" juró ella, haciendo que la risa de Sheev sonara más alta

" _Mi pequeña Rey, la ética y la moral no existen_" sus palabras estaban teñidas de desprecio "_ Y como Palpatine, debes acabar con cualquier amenaza. El odio está dentro de ti y lo usarás para hacer creer este imperio. ¡Aplastarás a los enemigos con la punta de tus zapatos! _"

" _¡No!_" gritó ella negándose en rotundo. Frente a frente, chocó su mirada con la de su abuelo. Sin miedo, con ese odio y desprecio brillando en los ojos, Rey estaba decidida a explotar "_¡Jamás! "_

" _¡Claro que si! Destruirás hasta esa cosa llamada amor en nombre del imperio" _aquella afirmación hizo revolver las tripas de la joven "_ No cometerás los mismos errores que tu padre _"

" _¡No y mil veces no! _" se mantuvo firme a pesar de sentir esa presión por parte de Palpatine. Notaba aquella misma aura oscura que repudiaba desde siempre, pero con la diferencia de que, en esa ocasión, no iba a agachar la cabeza y dejar pasar todo lo que tenía que pasar. "_Tendré un futuro con Ben Solo aunque tenga que arruinar tu imperio_"

" _No serás capaz..._" La sonrisa del viejo Palpatine había cambiado y su rostro había palidecido "_ No puedes pelear contra tu propia naturaleza _"

Al tiempo que decía aquellas extrañas palabras, Rey observó atónita como el señor Palpatine adquiría un insano color blanquecino y sus pupilas se tornaban, finalmente cayó sobre su escritorio acompañado de un sonido en seco. Completamente asustada, se acercó a su abuelo y lo llamó varias veces. Al ver que no respondía, llamó de inmediato a la gente de servicio y al número de emergencias. No dudó en aplicar un poco de sus conocimientos sobre reanimación cardio-pulmonar, completamente asustada, deseando que todo fuera un simple susto. Su peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo, ser la culpable de un ataque al corazón de su único familiar presente por un paso revolucionario. La gente no tardó en venir y ayudarla con el viejo señor en lo que llegaban los servicios de emergencia sanitaria, uno de ellos le dio su pastilla, pensando que podía ser un fallo de medicamento. La institutriz la apartó para calmarla de forma contundente, zarandeando su fino cuerpo, pidiendo que mantuviera fuerte ante esa situación, la habían preparado para ese momento y no podía fallar. Pero le costaba horrores.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, aunque para Rey fuera una eternidad. Se subió a ese vehículo después de tener la aprobación de la vieja señora. Si bien ella dispersó al servicio, pudo ver las miradas de preocupación de todas las personas hacia la ida de ellos. Uno de los enfermeros le intentó dar ánimo, ella los agradeció sin apartar la vista de su abuelo. Avisó de como uno de ellos le dio su pastilla y pregunto reiteradas veces si podía salir de aquello. Los especialistas decían que si e intentó creérselo.

A una velocidad no permitida para un turismo, llegaron rápido al hospital. Hacía tiempo que no entraba en un sitio como ese y, a pesar del tiempo, ella seguía sintiendo un escalofrío y se puso alerta. La hicieron sentarse fuera de cuidados intensivos a lo que ella les suplicó que hicieran cuanto pudieran. El doctor con un semblante serio, le aseguro no solo que todo iba a salir bien, también una discreción absoluta para ninguna filtración mediática. El señor le dio un pequeño pendrive verde y señaló las máquinas de dulce y café. Solo aceptaba ese método de pago y, por el seguro médico de su familia, ella tenía derecho a uno de esos con el saldo ilimitado. Lo agradeció a pesar de ser lo que menos le importaba.

Con miedo e impaciencia se dedico a observar la puerta y a pensar. No sabía que sentir, tenía una extraña guerra en su interior. Era la oportunidad de ser libre, de tirarlo todo a la basura y huir con Ben lejos de ahí. Podrían vivir una de esas historias de amor lejos de todo y de todos, viviendo con lo justo, pero serían felices. Podría ser ella misma. Pero todo aquello se ponía en conflicto con la familia. Siempre había luchado por la familia, la aprobación de ese señor que estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Todo lo que le quedaba era ese señor y una enorme mansión en la que solo sabía sentirse sola. Todo aquello era su legado, lo que le pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento, no podía dejar que aquellas aves carroñeras quisieran hasta los huesos de los logros de un Palpatine.

Necesitaba encontrar el equilibrio de la situación de forma inmediata. Debía encontrar el punto perfecto de todo aquel conflicto.

Escuchó sus tripas sonar y fue a la máquina, donde, para su sorpresa, había té de limón. Quitó todo azúcar y esperó pacientemente mientras observaba la máquina de al lado, buscando algo apetecible. Al solo ver frías chocolatinas y sándwiches con mucha mayonesa, decidió solo tomar aquel té. Estaba ardiendo y esperó un poco para tomar. El sabor no era completamente desagradable a pesar de ser el peor té que hubiera tomado jamás.

" _¡Rey! _" escuchó detrás de ella. Vio que su prometido y su padre llegaban a paso ligero. Ambos Hux iban vestidos con un traje negro sencillo, dando la apariencia a clonación un tanto desagradable. Su prometido la abrazó a pesar del vaso de plástico en sus manos "_ ¿Estás bien? _"

" _Estoy asustada, Bren… el abuelo... _" intentó hablar ella, pero el padre Hux los interrumpió de mala manera

" _¿Qué ha ocurrido? _" su brusca pregunta hizo saltar las alarmas de Rey. Algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

" _Estábamos hablando sobre la boda y se puso pálido…_" explicó ella de forma pausada, dejando entrever un par de calculadas lágrimas. Necesitaba verse vulnerable en ese momento. Hux hijo la abrazó en un intento de consolarla.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se apartara de él. Era el doctor, quien la buscaba. Le dio su caliente vaso de plástico y fue directa a donde él.

" _Lo han estabilizado… ha pasado el susto pero estas horas son cruciales. Si va a entrar, siga las __instrucciones de las enfermeras_" le dijo él antes de abrirle la puerta.

" _Bren, te hablo por teléfono _" le dijo antes de entrar y seguir al médico hasta donde estaba el viejo Sheev Palpatine.

Era la primera vez que veía al viejo descansar en paz. Verlo con aquella gotera, el respiradero y ciertos tubos hicieron que temiera por su vida, por mucho que hablara de que estaba estable. Siguió las instrucciones que le decía la señorita encargada del bienestar de su abuelo, guantes y mascarilla. Le pidió que no lo tocara hasta que estuviera consciente. Se sentó en una butaca que le dejaron y se sentó a observar a su abuelo, paciente. No podía negar que le daba cierto respiro de alivio ver que todavía iba a estar a su lado, que no estaba completamente sola.

Sintió unas intensas ganas de que Ben Solo la abrazara. Aunque fuera delante del abuelo, que la consolara en sus fuertes brazos y apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Necesitaba su presencia como agua de mayo. A pesar de ser una tensa situación, ansiaba la presencia de Ben, que la besara y le hiciera grabar a fuego en su memoria que solo podía necesitarlo a él.

Intentando no recordar los apasionados besos de Ben sobre ella, Rey agarró su teléfono y avisó a sus amigos. Ellos se preocuparon por ella y le preguntaron varias veces que como se encontraba y en que hospital estaba. Ella decidió no comentar donde se encontraba su abuelo, pero si le pidió a Rose el favor de que la dejara quedarse por unos días en el apartamento para poder asearse y comer. Ella accedió y la invitó a dormir, pero lo declinó. Si hacía falta iba a dormir con su abuelo. Aprovechó para avisar a su prometido de que no podrían entrar a visitarlo y que ya se quedaría ella hasta que despertara. A regañadientes aceptó, a pesar de insistir que podían mandar a alguien de confianza a quedarse con él. No, ella debía quedarse, lo sabía perfectamente. Guardó su teléfono antes de hablar con los responsables, quienes le dijeron que era lo que podía y no podía hacer. Instrucciones precisas y fáciles de comprender a los que Rey los seguiría al pie de la letra.

Todo aquel esfuerzo de cuidados y guardia solo daría frutos al segundo día de su internamiento. Ningún medio se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, aunque por los mensajes de su prometido sabía que las empresas eran conocedoras de la situación del abuelo Palpatine. Él abriría los ojos, débil, y mendigaría la presencia de su nieta. Ella le susurraría que estaba ahí, a su lado. Por un momento los médicos tuvieron que acceder a la petición del enfermo, momento en el que el viejo señor le susurraría palabras a su nieta. Palabras que nadie nunca iban a saber y que se grabarían a fuego en la cabeza de la joven. Ella llamó a los médicos, quienes entraron a revisar la situación del señor. Rey pidió a una de las enfermeras que la mantuviera al tanto de cualquier novedad y que no dejaran que ninguna otra persona entrar, aunque fuera su prometido.

A medida que iba buscando la salida del recinto, agarró su teléfono y avisó al chofer de la casa para que la fuera a recoger. En lo que lo esperaba, aviso a Rose de que ya no iba a pasar más por su casa y ya le avisaría de las nuevas buenas, a lo que la amiga le preguntó qué estaba ocurriendo. Rey decidió responder que su abuelo se había levantado y tenía varias cosas que hacer.

Eficiente como siempre, el chófer de la casa llegó sin demora de ningún tipo y, con una seca orden, mandó que la llevaran a la casa de inmediato mientras le explicaba de forma rápida que había ocurrido en la casa durante su ausencia. Si bien lo que le explicó era el buen funcionamiento de la casa, le sorprendió la visita de Hux padre después de saber que el abuelo Palpatine estaba ingresado. Completamente serena, con un rostro tranquilo, esperó llegar a la casa, viendo el suave paisaje que le daba el breve viaje.

" _Bienvenida, señorita Palpatine _" le dio la bienvenida la institutriz, acompañada de todo el servicio. Rey se mostró seria, para que no vieran cualquier muestra de flaqueza "_ ¿Cómo está el señor Palpatine? _"

" _Estad tranquilos_" pidió ella mostrando una sonrisa de cansancio "_ Está descansando, mejor, pero descansando. Chicos, hasta que vuelva el abuelo, yo estoy al mando _" Aquellas últimas palabras los dijo con una solemnidad que hizo que más de una persona agachara la cabeza en forma de aceptación y sumisión. La institutriz miró los decididos ojos de Rey y solo encontró hielo. "_ Hay que preparar una cena, por favor, preparad la casa para la visita. Cualquier cosa, estoy en el despacho general _"

A medida que iba andando, podía notar detrás de ella el camino de su gente. Rey solo se centró en llegar al gran despacho, ese lugar en el que nunca pensó que iba a estar sola, trabajando. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba limpio y ordenado, hasta el último detalle, dando la sensación de que en aquel lugar no había ocurrido nada. Siquiera estaba la lista de invitados sobre el que se había caído el señor. Nada. Siguiendo las palabras que le había susurrado el viejo, Rey buscó cada documento importante del que ella necesitaba conocer el contenido. Todo estaba oculto detrás de un retrato del señor, una pequeña caja fuerte lleno de documentos del que nunca pensó que iba a conocer. Propiedades, datos de altos mandos, una tragedia que ella no comprendía… daba la sensación de tener los mismos papeles que podría tener una mafia de la calle.

El papel por el que tenía más interés era una carta de Anakin Skywalker, el gran enemigo de los Palpatine. Con letra cursiva de color negra, el abuelo de Ben Solo narraba el porque de su marcha y su traición, calcando las ansias de venganza sobre los Palpatine por sentirse como títere por cada una de las ilegalidades que había cometido en nombre del Imperio. Rey sintió nauseas, pero sabía que debía mantenerse.

Entre todas la verdades que se ponían en frente de ella, le sorprendió encontrar una carta escrita por el viejo Sheev Palpatine, en un marco de último deseo. Era sobre el viejo Brendol Hux, explicando porque era su mano derecha y quien era su hijo. Rey se sorprendió de leer aquella información, pero se quedó completamente asustada al leer que quería pasar con ese señor y la razón. No entendía porque había dejado a un hombre como aquel estar a su lado todo ese tiempo, sería por compasión, porque otro tipo de respuestas no entraban en la ecuación.

Debía ser fuerte y mostrarse como una mujer fuerte, como la verdadera heredera de Palpatine.

Completamente decidida, agarró su teléfono y llamó a su prometido, quien no tardó en contestar ni un minuto de tiempo

" _¿Bren? _" preguntó ella con una fingida voz tímida

" _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? _" preguntó él al momentos

" _¿Podéis venir a casa a cenar? Es que no han dado un buen pronostico y no quiero cenar sola _" El tono de pena que había usado era suave y sutil, aquel mismo con el que en más de una ocasión había convencido a todos para poder estar un rato con sus amigos y pasar un poco de tiempo de ocio fuera de las cuatro paredes. Sabía que Bren conocía ese falso tono, pero, como todos, siempre caía prendado por el dulce e inocente tono.

" _Claro, no hay problema. _" accedió al instante, sin dudarlo.

" _No sabes como te lo agradezco, Bren _"

Nada más colgar la llamada, no aguantó las sonoras carcajadas. No se creía que, de verdad, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, podía seguir creyendo aquella dulce voz que ella siempre ponía. Era hora de sacar parte de su verdadera naturaleza. Guardó cada crucial documento y guardó cada de detalle en aquella caja fuerte antes de salir. Comprendía de donde había salido todo, por lo que debía de luchar y, sobre todas las cosas, si hacía bien las cosas, podría dejar su maldito compromiso con Hux y casar a

Con delicadeza de princesa, subió a su habitación y se dio un gran baño de burbujas, quitando todo rastro de haber estado en el hospital y perfumándose con margaritas. Se dio un pequeño tiempo para jugar con su patito de goma e imaginarse estar en aquella gran bañera con Ben. No sabía si estaba sonrojada del calor de la bañera o el calor de sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de sus desnudos y fuertes brazos sobre ella, las caricias con sus grandes manos, los labios besando cada pequeño hueco, sus bien marcados y sudados abdominales… todo aquello afloraba en su piel y se llevó las manos al pecho. El corazón latía con fuerza, no solo era el recuerdo de su única noche de sexo, era ese sentimiento de amor y necesidad que nadie iba a comprender. El sabor de un Skywalker era gloria y cielo, quería más. Ansiaba más. Intentando borrar todo aquello, se sumergió por completo para borrar cada idea de aquello.

Con mucho cuidado, salió de la bañera y se secó a conciencia. Por ser una cena muy importante, se dejó el pelo suelo y ondulado. Buscó en su gran armario un básico vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón negro. Revisó en su espejo su apariencia, daba la sensación de que se estaba preparando para un funeral, a lo que se maquilló con lo más básico para no dar apariencia de alta, solo ocultando un poco sus muy pequeñas imperfecciones.

Llegada la noche, de forma paciente, los esperó en el comedor, observando la cristalera. El fiel mayordomo guió a los Hux hasta la sala, donde Rey los saludo con el mismo cariño de siempre, intentando parecer algo caída por todos los sucesos. Los invitó a sentar y les contó, con voz apagada, como el señor seguía en cama. Vio la cara de incertidumbre de ambos al ver como ella se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa, presidiendo sobre las únicas dos sillas ocupadas.

" _Rey, éste es tu momento _" habló finalmente Brendol Hux en un tono que no agrado a Rey, pero disimuló con una cara de sorpresa. Bren agarró su mano, en un gesto de apoyo "_ Ahora eres la única Palpatine en pie y, con mi hijo, podréis pelear por el imperio _"

" _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo _" ambos adultos se fijaron en como el rostro de Rey cambiaba a uno de calma y serenidad, confianza pura en la que se daba a entender que estaba agradecida por todas aquellas palabras que le estaba dando el señor. "_ Lastima que no pueda ser así _"

" _¿Qué ocurre, Rey? _" preguntó de inmediato su prometido, a lo que Rey apartó su mano y agarró su copa.

" _Tenemos un pequeño problema _" el tono no había cambiado, seguía siendo calmado, pero ya no imbuía ese estado dulce. Todo empezaba a ser un tanto frío y siniestro. "_ No me puedo casar con Bren _"

" _¿Por qué?_" preguntó el padre por el prometido

" _Es que Bren Hux no existe _" ambos se miraron por un momento. Su prometido iba a decir algo, pero ella lo paró con un gesto limpio con la mano "_ Me estaría casando con un chico llamado Armitage… Un chico que intenta complacer a su padre hasta tal punto que, bueno, lo ha vuelto su clon. Hasta le cambiaste el nombre… ¿quien lo iba a decir? __¿Tan ansioso por escalar que nos mentiste a todos hasta en tu hijo?_"

" _¿Cómo has sabido eso?_" preguntó su prometido, completamente pálido

" _Un Palpatine tiene sus medios _" respondió por ella el padre, quien se veía como sudaba en frío e intentaba mantener la situación bajo control. Pero Rey no lo iba a dejar "_ ¿Qué harás? _"

" _Por ahora despedirte y denunciarte por transgresión de la buena fue y abuso de confianza _" dijo con naturalidad que heló la sangre de los dos invitados. Los sirvientes empezaron a llenar la mesa de comida pero en ningún momento sirvieron a Brendol Hux. "_ Y te invitó a que nunca vuelvas a la mansión Palpatine y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi abuelo en tu vida. Estas marcado en rojo, Brendol _"

" _No sabes lo que haces, niña _" el tono amenazante del señor no hizo cambiar el rostro de tranquilidad de Rey "_ ¡Estás equivocada si crees que tu me puedes despedir!¡No eres más que una nueva rica! _"

Intentó que su hijo lo siguiera, pero Rey lo paró en seco con un simple movimiento de mano. El señor se quedó perplejo y salió a mal paso de la sala. Hux miró a Rey, quien no había despejado su brillante y cálida mirada de él. Agarró su mano con cariño y esperó a que los sirvientes salieran de la sala para poder hablar con él.

" _No tienes porque irte con él, Armitage… ¿prefieres Armi? _" intentó romper el hielo ella. Hux estaba completamente pálido, sin comprender a donde quería cambiar todo aquello "_ A él no le debes lealtad _"

" _Rey, ¿qué ocurre? _" preguntó sin terminar de comprender que ocurría "_¿Cómo lo has sabido?_"

" _Los Palpatine tenemos poderes, pero nos falta gente de confianza. __Tu padre rompió la confianza de mi abuelo, tiene que pagar_" mientras hablaba de todo aquello, se sirvió un poco de la ensalada. Hux estaba tan nervioso de conocer la verdad que no pudo servir nada de la comida "_ Confío mucho en ti, Armitage, eres un hombre fiel y cumplidor. Se que __podía contar contigo de forma incondicional… ¿puedo volver a contar contigo para esta nueva era?_"

" _Claro que si_" dijo sin dudarlo, alzando su copa con la mano libre que tenía. Ella lo imitó "_ Pero, ¿qué pretendes? _"

" _Muchas cosas, mi querido Hux. Tranquilo, se lo que hago _"

Ambos tomaron un pequeño trago antes de servirse un poco de comida.

" _¿Qué pasará con la boda? _"

" _Por ahora nadie puede saber que hemos pausado la boda. _" dijo Rey con cierta sonrisa llena de malicia. A Hux le sirvió, Rey lo pudo ver en sus ojos "_ Por ahora, quiero que hablemos de __un par de cosas muy importantes_"

" _Estas hecha una reina_" dijo a modo de alago Armitage antes de empezar la densa y extensa conversación en la que pudo escuchar a Rey.

A cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, el rostro de asombro de Hux se fijaba más y más. Tenía un conocimiento por las diferentes empresas y filiales con las que contaba el imperio. Todo dentro del contraste que suponía el rostro de ella con sus palabras, marcando una experiencia con la que realmente no contaba. Aquello era una cena empresarial en toda regla, a pesar de que fueran prometidos y estaban a cuatro meses de casarse si seguían con el plan.

Nada más terminar la cena, Rey pidió que lo recogieran todo y ambos se despidieron en la entrada. Le ofreció la habitación de invitados por si no quería compartir mesa con su padre después de todo lo que había ocurrido, a lo que él le pidió que no se preocupara por él, lo tenía controlado con un piso que tenía. Realmente no se preocupaba por él, pero quería seguir fingiendo que si. Después de despedirse, subió a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar después de tantas emociones. Buscando confort, cogió uno de sus viejos pijamas y se tumbó en su cama.

Ben volvió a su mente junto con la imperiosa necesidad de dormir abrazada a él. Lo quería a su lado. Pero debía ser paciente, reprimir sus instintos más básicos e intentó descansar. Pero él no la abandonaba tan fácilmente. Solo en los sueños podían estar juntos, en sus anhelos más fuertes podían abrazarse. Debía sentirse satisfecha con ese espejismo de felicidad que con tanta ansia perseguía.

Por ello le costó tanto despertarse y prepararse para el nuevo día que debía afrontar. Con las legañas aun pegadas en los ojos, entró en la ducha, queriendo quitar la mala sensación del día de ayer. Necesitaba sacar la naturaleza de los Palpatine para pode afrontar el gran día que le venía encima. Con la confianza renovada igual que su perfume de margaritas, buscó el traje más profesional que tenía, uno completamente negro que realzaba su figura con unos cómodos zapatos pulidos negros. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su maestra, quien por primera vez enseñaba aprobación que creía perdida. Le pidió que ordenara el desayuno en lo que recogía los papeles de la oficina. Seleccionó cada documento que creía importante y los introdujo en su carpeta negra opaca antes de poder darse un buen festín de desayuno. La señora no se apartó de ella, para ver que no había perdido la educación a pesar de haber subido de categoría.

" _¿Qué hará hoy, señorita Palpatine? _" preguntó ella con una curiosidad tanto profesional como personal.

" _Iré a conocer el funcionamiento y los empleados de las oficinas centrales. No conozco a Snoke y después de ver el rendimiento económico muchísimo menos _" se explicó ella mientras le servían el café y unas tostadas con queso de untar y fruta. "_ Luego visitaré al abuelo para saber como sigue evolucionando. No llamó la enfermera, así que creo que irá bien. Cualquier altercado me lo dices de inmediato _"

" _¿Aun sigue prometida con el señor Hux? _"

Asintió antes de darle un trago a su amargo café. Desayunó con cierta prisa antes de marcharse. Hacía tiempo que ansiaba poder conducir su coche hacía el trabajo. Tal como lo había soñado en más de una ocasión, conectó el teléfono al coche y puso tanto el Google Maps como, de Spotify Premium la canción _Shut Up and Drive_ de Rihanna. Aprovechando su soledad en el coche, cantó a pleno pulmón las partes que se sabía. Era libre y estaba conduciendo a su trabajo. No había casa, no más despacho en el desván, por lo que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de escuchar la música que ella quería.

A medida que iba aparcando, bajó la música. Para su sorpres, tenía una plaza de aparcamiento a su nombre y la estaban esperando Hux, un desconocido con traje y una joven de pelo rubio. Aquel desconocido con traje le abrió la puerta y ella pudo salir. Intentó no tropezar y andar con mucha delicadeza. Armitage agarró su mano para besarla antes de presentar a la joven que estaba a su lado.

" _Ella es Mindy y va a ser tu secretaria de confianza _" la presentó, a lo que Rey, de modo cortes, le dio dos besos.

" _Encantada, espero no ser una molestia _"

" _Señorita, por favor, para mi es un honor trabajar con usted _" le dijo un tanto roja. Aquella muestra de afecto hizo que se ganara su confianza. "_ Puede darme su chaqueta y documentos para que visite todo el edificio sin molestia _" Rey se negó con las manos, en un gesto de falsa modestia, a lo que la joven tendió sus manos, un tanto ansiosa "_ ¡Insisto! _"

Le dio sus pertenencias con seguridad para que la chica se sintiera agradecida por el gesto de confianza. Hux tendió su mano y ella lo rechazó, quería dar una buena imagen en su primera pasada por el edificio. La guió hasta el ascensor, bajo la mirada de los primeros madrugadores de la empresa. No podía negar que la apariencia del centro era sobrio, gris y, sobre todas las cosas, triste. Saludó a cada compañero en un intento de acercamiento positivo. Pidió que entraran cuanto antes en la sala de reuniones para poder ir conociendo a las cabezas. La esperaban en fila, un tanto nerviosos. Les dio dos besos a las mujeres mientras que a los hombres les daba la mano. Por un momento olvidó que era respirar. Como buena actriz, fingió que nada estaba ocurriendo, aunque su corazón no dejara de latir desbocado. Entre las personas líderes que estaban esperando se encontraba su amado Ben Solo. Él también fingió estar de una sola pieza, pero en sus ojos, la extraña y un tanto perturbadora mirada que posaba sobre ella decía todo lo contrario. La mano se notaba dura, fuerte, un tanto sudorosa y, sobre todo, ansiosa de prolongar aquel contacto. Ella lo rompió de forma suave para poder terminar de saludar a todos.

Todos solo se sentaron en cuanto ella cogiera el asiento principal. La joven Mindy entró con sus papeles y un par de dossieres con información sobre lo que iban a hablar.

" _Señorita, no se si está familiarizada con nuestra forma de operar_" empezó a hablar Snoke. Todos notaron su desdén y bajada de nivel hacia Rey, a pesar del amable saludo que le había dado. Rey no cambio su rostro, seguía con una tranquila sonrisa. Sabia como debía actuar, lo había ensayado varias veces. Debía esperar al momento justo, pero no podía cambiar su rostro. "_ Aquí tenemos la costumbre de avisar con más tiempo de reuniones de éste nivel. _"

" _Señor, cuando llevamos más de tres semanas sin noticias de los nuevos proyectos para este 2020, comprenderá que hay que venir a averiguar que está ocurriendo. _" dijo ella sin romper la sonrisa y la suave voz, creando un tono duro al que una respuesta no daba a lugar. "_ Nadie se puede dar el lujo de pasar las fechas establecidas, por muy líder supremo que sea, __por lo que quiero conocer personalmente la situación de cada uno de esos proyectos, Snoke_"

" _Con su permiso_"

De una forma seria, contundente y llena de palabrería, Rey escuchó en boca de Snoke una serie de propuestas con marco económicos que insultaban su inteligencia. Notaba la mirada de más de una persona, sobre todo la de su amado Ben, queriendo saber su respuesta. Se notaba todo aquello extremadamente forzado, como si fuera algo que de verdad fuera a funcionar porque él quisiera. Rey no rompió su preciada sonrisa, como si la hubieran atornillado. Fingió interese entrelazando sus manos y apoyándolas sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando revisaba los papeles.

" _¿Me tomas por idiota o por novata? _" decidió preguntar Rey al terminar la explicación del coste económico del primer proyecto

" _¿Disculpa? _" preguntó asombrado el señor Snoke

" _Este proyecto tiene la redacción de un chico recién licenciado y las cuentas de un alumno de preparatoria _" junto con su sonrisa, aquellas palabras sonaban a insulto. Más de una persona se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sorprendido de la forma de hablar de ella "_ ¿Dónde te das cuenta de la importancia de las variables o la situación taxativa de Coruscant? Si presentas así un proyecto, entiendo porque hay fallas en la contabilidad de la empresa _"

" _¿Me está acusando de algo públicamente, señorita Palpatine? _" el tono de enfado en la pregunta de Rey hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

" _Llevó días con la contabilidad de este edificio y me preguntaba __porque faltaba todo el rato dinero… comprendo ahora que has estado usando los números de cuenta de forma fraudulenta_"

" _Señorita, usted no sabe de que esta hablando_"

" _Si, de corrupto_" dijo ella con una naturalidad que gano el desprecio de todos lo compañeros hacia su líder actual. "_ Más después de enseñarme esta basura y pensar que puedes sobrepasar mi figura solo por años de experiencia que tienes a la espalda. Por favor, coge tus cosas y te vas. Quedas despedido. Hux, por favor, dile al segundo al mando de este lugar que queda ascendido al puesto de este otro señor porque Snoke no trabaja más aquí. _" Rey se fijó que todos posaban su mirada sobre Ben Solo. No borró su sonrisa, pero espero que su joven amado supiera que estaba feliz por él. "_Señor, no gaste saliva con amenazas y váyase ya. Hay que discutir asuntos de los que usted no es parte_"

Si bien la reunión siguió y no terminó hasta el medio día, Rey se sintió plena y satisfecha de conocer todos sus conocimientos y valía. Después de quitar la lacra principal, todo se sentía más ligero. Nada más terminar, ella fue la primera en salir de aquella sala. Noto la mirada de sus subordinados, era miradas de admiración, no envidia u odio. El episodio con Snoke le había servido mucho más de lo que creía en un principio. Quería quedarse para hablar en privado con Ben en su despacho para devorar la boca de su amado, pero debía pasar la tarde con su abuelo y saber que tal se encontraba. Además, quería enseñarle todo lo que había logrado en su ausencia.

Acompañada de Hux, al que le dejo una serie de tareas pendientes para el día siguiente. Le avisó que iba a estar en el hospital, pero que nadie podía saberlo. Bajó hasta su coche y condujo hasta el hospital. Le costó horrores encontrar aparcamiento y, mucho más poder subir a planta para poder hablar con su abuelo. Intentó mantenerse tranquila y relajo su rostro para que no le dolieran los mofletes de tanto fingir una sonrisa. Nada más llegar a la habitación del abuelo, vio que estaba casi recuperado pidiendo que no le dieran más gelatina verde.

" _Este señor se nota que tiene mucha guerra que dar. Ya está mejor, parece que no le ha pasado nada, a este paso se podrá ir antes _" comentó la enfermera mientras desistía de darme más comida de ese señor. "_ Les dejo solos _"

Rey se sentó en su butaca, bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo.

" _¿Qué tal tu primer día como líder Palpatine? _" le preguntó el señor con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa un tanto pérfida.

" _Limpiando la basura, abuelo. Ya he echado a los mayores traidores de Brendol Hux y Snoke_" dijo ella de forma tranquila "_ Ahora toca terminar de limpiar en otras empresas y empezar a recuperar la supremacía de la familia _"

" _Esa es mi nieta _" dijo con un orgullo que sonrojó a Rey "_ Saca ese lado Palpatine, Rey, pisotea a cada enemigo de la familia _"

No volvieron a hablar y el señor esperó a que subieran a planta. Rey salió a tomar café, ya sabía cual era él número, por lo que se despreocupó por completo. Se dio un tiempo para pensar en sus próximos pasos y ver como podía dar un paso para tener un encuentro privado con Ben. Agobiada por el ambiente, que se estaba concentrado de familiares, decidió bajar al piso bajo, donde había mucha menos gente. Se sentó cerca de las máquinas de café de ese piso y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el parque especial para las visitas.

" _¿qué haces aquí? _" aquella voz era de Ben, quien estaba echando unas monedas en la máquina. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo. Quiso abrazarlo, pero al no tener mesa para dejar su café solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

" _Esa es mi pregunta para ti _" decidió regresar la pregunta.

" _Snoke está en urgencias… se ha caído del segundo piso. _" dijo con un tono un tanto suelto a pesar de ser un duro tema. Ella decidió ignorarlo y le hizo espacio para que se sentara a su lado. Él aceptó en cuanto la máquina le dio su café. "_ Te echo de menos _" fue lo primero que dijo, posando su intensa mirada sobre ella.

" _Aquí no, Ben, alguien nos puede ver. _" intentó bajar el tema, por muchas ganas de degustar su boca tuviera

" _No te hagas la fría, no te sienta bien _" dijo él sin apartar la mirada "_No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte, Palpatine_"

" _Aguantalas, vaquero, aun sigo prometida_" dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa "_Por ahora_"

" _Te esperaría toda la vida_" recalcó él, en un intento extraño por mendigar un beso de ella.

Completamente nerviosa, Rey miró a todos lados, ansiosa, para ver que estaban solos en esa planta baja. De forma furtiva, depositó un tímido beso en la mejilla de Ben antes de marcharse. Se dirigió directa a uno de los ascensores y lo llamó con prisa mientras que al joven le costaba reaccionar ante tal beso, llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Antes de que se abriera, un tanto atrevida, llamó su atención, se giró y le lanzó un beso a su amado, quien lo cogió al vuelo y con esa misma mano lo guardó en su pecho.

" _Hasta luego, cariño _" grito ella completamente sonrojada antes de entrar en el ascensor.


	7. Polvo

_NOTA: Este capítulo tiene contenido +18._

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Ben Solo pudo respirar tranquilo.

No se esperaba encontrarse a Rey. Había sido una sorpresa más que perfecta y con aquel beso había afianzado esa determinación a perseguir su futuro juntos. Guardó el beso que le lanzó con mucho cariño en su corazón al más puro estilo de un adolescente. Todo se sentía tan casto, puro e inocente que no lo quería manchar con nada.

Deseó que ella nunca se enterase de todo lo que realmente había ocurrido con Snoke. Ese señor, en una acalorada discusión, intentó tirarlo por coger su puesto. Cegado por la rabia que le daba todo ese teatro y la ansia de cerrar su apestosa boca, no dudó en tirarlo por el hueco de las escaleras y hacer creer a todo el mundo que había sido un mal accidente. Era la primera vez que se cegaba hasta ese nivel y realizaba tal acto, pero no se sentía culpable, era más, si existía la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, lo haría.

A nombre de Rey mataría a cualquiera.

Snoke se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y Ben Solo estaba completamente tranquilo tomando su café de maquina, a sabiendas de que nada malo le iba a ocurrir.

" _¿Usted es Ben Solo?_" una voz masculina había hablado delante de él. Vio su uniforme de policía y se levantó después de dejar su café encima de la pequeña mesa. Ben asintió y tendió la mano "_Disc__ulpe la molestia, pero tenemos unas preguntas_"

" _Claro, adelante_" dijo sin miedo Ben.

" _Es sobre __el paciente __Snoke. ¿Nos podría aclarar que era esa persona para usted?_"

" _Claro, era mi jefe, pero esa misma mañana lo habían despedido. Todos sabíamos que estaba bastante afectado por aquel despido por parte de la jefa Palpatine, pero no sabíamos que iba a __ser __tal golpe que nos amenazara… a __pesar del respeto que le teníamos_"

" _Lo mismo que nos comentó su secretaria, __Melinda -__Mindy- __Starfire__, incluso nos dijo que __te amenazó con un cuchillo que se perdió por el edificio. __Por lo pronto pueden respirar tranquilos, el señor Snoke no les molestará más porque acaba de fallecer._"

Ben se quedó completamente pálido, a lo que el agente de policía le dio un extraño pésame antes de marcharse. No había ni pena ni dolor, solo había regocijo ante la muerte de ese señor. Rió ante la ironía en cuanto se vio solo, aun se acordaba de como le hablaba de soluciones radicales y, de una forma bizarra, las había cumplido. Con ello había protegido a Rey, estaba seguro de ello. Conocía las malas praxis del líder, podía haberle hecho algo más que daño, podría haberla tocado donde no debía o cosas peores. Se repitió a si mismo que la había salvado intentando convencerse a si mismo y lo volvería a hacer por ella, estaba seguro. Terminó el café que se había quedado frío antes de salir de aquel hospital. Necesitaba una buena ducha de tantas emociones.

De camino a la casa no dejó de pensar en que bella era la vida. El beso inocente en la mejilla había sido como un ardiente bálsamo sobre un frío día. Además contaba con un gran incentivo, podía ver a Rey durante el día durante el trabajo, tan solo debía forzar más los encuentros. Su calenturienta imaginación le dio un placentero viaje de regreso a la casa, más concretamente a su habitación, donde una linda y tierna imagen de Rey en su mente haría un gran y oscuro viaje hasta su mano finalizando con un paquete de pañuelos que tenía guardado en su bolsillo.

Al día siguiente, con una actitud mucho más feliz que otros días, con uno de sus mejores trajes y aspecto de _Ben Feliz_, salió a trabajar. Con la lista de spotify con la que pudiera escuchar la canción más feliz y alegre, el joven Solo cantó a todo pulmón hasta la entrada del garaje, donde moderó su tono y cambió a un tono más Vivaldi hasta aparcar. Subió hasta su nuevo despacho, donde su fiel secretaria quedo maravillada hasta su nueva sala. Era mucho más grande, con impresora multifución con grapadora, maquina de café nespresso para ella y su jefe y, lo más importante, contraseña del wi-fi de la empresa. El nuevo ordenador, un mac que le costaría 12 de sus viejos sueldos se le hacía caramelo, más cuando supo que, por subida de sueldo, serían 6 sueldos de distancia. Ben se alegró por ella, pero más por el al ver que el viejo despacho de Snoke pasaba a ser suyo. Ya otras secretarias, a orden de Phasma, estaban sacando las últimas cosas del antiguo líder y, seguramente a modo de regalo, le habían cambiado el sillón a uno negro y mucho más grande. Se habían llevado el ordenador de Snoke para formatearlo y cambiado todo el papeleo y clasificadora, algo un tanto extraño pero que había aceptado igualmente. Ya estaba deseando tener reuniones privadas con Rey en su gran escritorio de madera. Las enormes cristaleras sin cubrir con unas escondidas cortinas grisáceas daban vista a la bulliciosa avenida, la cual poco a poco dejaba la decoración navideña para enseñar grandes ofertas hasta San Valentín. Ideas rojas nublaron su mente por un momento como las de la noche pasada.

Poco a poco todo el equipo lo fue dejando solo para que saboreara en soledad aquel nuevo despacho. Su secretaría fue la última en salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se quitó su abrigo, lo colgó con mucho cuidado en el perchero y se sentó en su nuevo sillón. Con un demonio, era mil veces más cómo que el anterior, hasta se reclinaba de tal forma que su espalda se sentía menos presionada. Todo aquello sabía a gloria bendita, por fin estaba en el sitio que nunca le debieron quitar. Se giró para ver los paisajes desde su silla, sentía el poder en sus manos, era el líder, no solo daba órdenes, tenía a todos en la palma de la mano.

En un momento, escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba. Giró el sillón para ver como Rey entraba a paso seguro. El sonido seco de los tacones golpeando el pulido suelo hacían su corazón enamorado latiera más fuerte. Comió con su mirada a la joven, desde los suaves zapatos negros, subió por las esbeltas piernas de ella hasta la falda de tubo negra satinada, camisa blanca simple pero cegador y una chaqueta negra. Podía ver de su cuello brillar un colgante en forma de cruz roja de rubí que brillaba en mirad de su pecho. Su pelo recogido en una coleta se movía al compás de sus pasos. Se quedó parada en frente del escritorio y, por un momento, se sintió más pequeño que ella.

" _No sabía que eras el segundo al mando _" dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto pícara. En un momento ella se sentó en su escrito, dando su espalda. Ben se levantó y dio la vuelta para poder contemplar a Rey de frente. Ella era pura seducción, sus piernas cruzadas hacían perderse en los huecos de su falda, la camisa se arrugaba a medida que ella se ponía cómoda haciendo que más de un botón se abriera y mostrara un peligroso escote y, sobre todas las cosas, estaba ella con aquella sonrisa que lo enamoraba más y más. "_ ¿Estás contento? _"

" _Mucho _" dijo el aguantando la baba de ver a su chica de aquella forma

" _Quiero algo a cambio _" susurró ella, haciendo que su bello se erizara.

Con un movimiento suave, ella abrió sus piernas. Ben no pudo evitar verlo, aquello era pura tentación y él quería caer, quería comer el snack que se estaba presentando delante de él. Se podía ver el color de su ropa interior gris de encaje. Tragó saliva, lo estaba invitando en su escritorio. Las manos de ella abrieron por completo su camisa, revelando un sujetador de encaje gris encerrando los pechos de Rey a la par de un tanto trabajado y liso abdomen. Ben dijo adiós a la cordura antes de atacar los carnosos labios enfundados en labial chocolate. Las manos de Ben, nada perezosos, acariciaron las suaves y peligrosas piernas de ella, subiendo ansiosas hasta por debajo de la falda y tocando por encima de la tela la mayor debilidad. Se estaba mojando a medida que sus dedos jugaban cada vez más rápido y fuerte la zona, deseando entrar. Sus labios se separaron y, en un electrizante susurro, le ordenó lo que él ansiaba hacer. Antes de bajar, Ben se quitó la camisa para notar la fría mano de Rey sobre sus trabajados pectorales. Ella mordió su labio inferior mientras tocaba hasta la zona baja de su trabajado pecho, dejando caer lo que más ansiaba ver.

" _Rápido _" ordenó ella como si fuera la domadora de un salvaje león Ben Solo.

Ben, deseando complacer las órdenes de su reina, remango su falda y le ayudó a quitarse sus bragas antes de arrodillarse ante ella. Se inclinó y pudo ver la mojada entrada de Rey. Hacía un año que no la saboreaba y, por fin, podía hacerlo. Su larga lengua empezó a lamer los jugos de ella, poco a poco iba saboreando cada rincón ayudado de sus fuertes manos, desde el clítoris hasta su interior, no dejando ningún lugar por probar. A pesar de estar ocupado en su labor podía escuchar los reprimidos gemidos de ella. Apreciaba tener un pelo sano y lavado puesto que ella empezó a moldearlo entre sus pequeños dedos y lo revolvía o agarraba con fuerza a cada movimiento que la lengua de Ben hacía. Las suaves piernas de ella se entrelazaron detrás de él, señal de que su trabajo estaba siendo bien ejecutado y que siguiera por ese camino. Le estaba dando la diversión de su vida.

Notó presión en sus pantalones. Necesitaba mucho más. Ambos necesitaba llegar hasta el final.

Rey tiró de su negra cabellera y lo obligó a mirar a sus ojos. Aquella silenciosa orden fue obedecida y ella soltó el agarre para que el desabrochara sus pantalones. Rey no pudo evitar una risa al ver que el miembro de Ben estaba solo empezando a despertar. Ben arqueó sus cejas mientras que su mano empezó a masturbar su miembro, invitando a ella fuera quien lo hiciera. Mordiendo su labio inferior, se inclinó para no solo tocar su casi erección, juguetona, lamió dos dedos de él antes de que la lengua llegara con cierta ansia hasta meter por completo en su boca el pene de Ben, apartando de mala manera su mano. No pudo reprimir un suspiro del placer que daba ver a una inclinada Rey comiendo de él. Le encantaba las sensaciones que despertaba ver como ella no solo le hacía una garganta profunda, el vaivén de su cabeza queriendo que él gozara de ese momento.

Agarró su cabeza, ansiaba correrse dentro de su boca, pero ella se adelantó a sus deseos y empujó con fuerza para sacarse el miembro de la boca y enderezarse. Abrió sus piernas, demandando que entrara de una vez.

" _Ya _" ordenó con sus dedos abría su mojada entrada.

Sin hacerse esperar, de una sola estocada, introdujo su miembro dentro de ella. De la fuerza no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido. Ya daba igual que todo el edificio se enterase de lo que ocurría o que la ventana estuviera sin cubrir por la cortina, solo querían follar encima del escritorio como animales. Rey entrelazo sus piernas en su cintura y, para calmar sus agudos gemidos, besó a Ben con fuerza, deseando que sus lenguas chocaran y se enzarzaran en una ansiada pelea. El joven Solo acató las demandas de su dueña con una fuerza que tiró todo lo que había encima del escritorio. Agarró con fuerza las caderas de ella, sin importar el daño o la falda mientras que las manos de ella agarraba sus cabellos con fuerza. Las envestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y fuertes, buscando el máximo placer entre ambos, llenando la sala no solo de gemidos si no del sonido mojado de su acto como si un niño estuviera jugando ansioso con un trozo de slime. Solo sabían demandarse más y más, completamente absorbidos por la pasión encendida entre ambos. Agradecía no haber heredado ninguna alopecia, pues no dejaba su melena en paz. Pero daba igual, todo daba igual, solo importaba el que por fin se habían unido después de un año de espera.

Los chillidos de placer de ella, aquellos agudos gemidos contra la oreja lo envalentonaba a seguir embistiendo contra el resistente escritorio. Ella arqueó para atrás y el sacó su miembro, había empezado a dar pequeñas convulsiones de la fuerza de su orgasmo. Grabo a fuego la escena de como con su mano apretaba su seno derecho y la mano izquierda tocaba su sexo sintiendo más fuerte esa oleada de placer del que Ben se regocijaba. Sus ojos habían girado a blanco y aquel grito de placer lo encendía aun más. Pero Ben necesitaba sentir ese final también. Aun buscando el aliento, Rey se arrodilló para quedar en frente de la erección de Ben. Después de respirar hondo, saboreo y lamió la polla erecta que antes había estado dentro de ella, completamente mojada de sus propios jugos. Con ansiedad lo metió en su boca y, ayudada por las sudorosas manos de Solo entre su mechones de la coleta deshecha, buscaron que se corriera en su boca. Los vaivenes de Rey hacían sentir escalofríos de placer, haciendo que necesitare de ellos cada vez más. Ben se decidió a no reprimir su voz ahogada en el rojo ante lo bien que le hacía Rey una mamada.

No pudo evitar correrse en la boda de Rey. Con sus fuertes manos la aprisionó contra él, deseando que su esperma llenara la boca de su amada. Al apartarla vio que su boca estaba llena y e intentó tragar un poco de la sustancia, pero terminó por abrir la boca y dejando que parte se desparramase sobre sus sudorosos pechos desencajados del sujetador gris.

Ben Solo sintió que debía sacar una foto para sus noches más necesitadas, la pornográfica imagen de la mujer que le había arrebatado el sueño y el aliento estaba con la boca llena de su semen, la ropa completamente desencajada y un tierno sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas mientras intentaba liberarse de su esencia.

Rey se sentó en el suelo y Ben, en un acto de solidaridad, se sentó con ella. Aun buscó en sus bajos pantalones un paquete de pañuelos para ayudarla a limpiar antes de poder besar con más cariño y ternura que en el principio. Ella lo apartó de mala manera para limpiar las gotas de semen que aun existían fuera de ella. El ambiente se enfrió de golpe, pues ella no le habla ni quería su ayuda.

" _Rey, yo... _" intentó romper el hielo que se había formado entre ambos pero con su fría mirada se cayó. No comprendía que estaba pasando, se sentía todo completamente fuera de lugar.

" _¿Sabías que esta sala está insonorizada? _" Ben abrió los ojos de la sorpresa "_ ¿Y que Armitage está con Phasma? _" Ben intentó hablar, pero ella lo paró en seco una vez más. "_Cuando tenga ganas, repetimos Solo, has estado estupendo, pero la próxima en mi despacho, siempre he tenido esa fantasía. Hasta he usado el satisfyer pensand__o en __ti _"

" _¿Rey?_" preguntó él mientras que ella se levantaba. Dejó los pañuelos encima de la mesa y se enderezó para arreglar su ropa y peinado. "_ ¿Qué ocurre? _"

La joven seguía ignorando las preguntas de Ben, completamente centrada en su tarea. Sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar y ella no le quería decir nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ben decidió imitarla para darle un poco más de seriedad al asunto. Sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, que Rey no estaba como siempre estaba.

" _Ya falta poco para que estemos juntos en el trono, Skywalker _" dijo ella con una sonrisa que erizó el bello de la nuca "_ A, por cierto, se lo de Snoke. Bien hecho, mi pequeño Ben. _"

Ben no pudo reprimirse a si mismo, necesitaba respuestas. Notaba en ella que algo no iba como debía ir. Terminó por agarrar su fino brazo antes de que caminara hasta la puerta, pero ella se zafó de ese agarre con una soltura y facilidad que pareció insultante. A medida que se alejaba de él, dejaba un rastro frío y duro como el hielo. Notaba que algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar, que había ocurrido algo que no debía ocurrir y había aflorado una Rey que combinaba el su punto más fuerte dentro del ámbito laboral como lo personal.

Era como si hubiera estado con una Rey oscura. Una Rey que ansiaba dominar hasta la más mínima mota de polvo.

Completamente confundido, decidió llamar a Dameron. Para su suerte, éste no tardó nada en responder a su extraña llamada.

" _¿Tu no trabajas? _" preguntó con un tono de voz molesto el piloto

" _¿Le ha pasado algo a Rey? _" la pregunta de Ben fue más directa, ignorando la molestia que sentía Poe ante la llamada. No sabía que le estaba interrumpiendo pero le daba igual, quería respuestas de forma inmediata.

Dameron dejó un extraño y pesado silencio en el que solo se escuchaban los ruidos de fondo, motores de coche rugiendo como leones hambrientos. Poe suspiró contra el micrófono antes de responder.

" _No se si sabes que al abuelo de Rey le dio un ataque… Casi por fin nos libramos del Palpy _" dijo con un tono de pena más que comprensible. Si ese señor moría no quedaban más muros que saltar y podrían estar juntos. Rey sufriría, pero ya estaría el para consolarla con el sexo más salvaje "_ No se que hablarían entre ellos pero la ha cambiado bastante. Es como si ese señor hubiera encendido el lado oscuro de Rey _"

" _¿Soluciones? _" preguntó él intentando no mostrar miedo. Por eso lo había llamado Skywalker, seguramente el viejo Palpatine habría usado alguna de sus extrañas artimañas de viejo senil que tenía.

" _Descubrir que tiene en mente y pararla o ayudarla. _" fue lo único que dijo antes de colgarlo.

Ante la forma que tenía él en colgarla, intentó tranquilizarse. La Rey oscura tampoco era tan mala, era más fogosa y perspicaz. Tan solo debía cambiar el frío final, pero nada más. Esa pasión de hacía unos momentos, el fuego entre ambos, el salvaje acto del amor en cualquier parte era mejor que una paja nocturna. Ya estaba deseando invitarla a una nueva noche en lo que dormir sería lo último que harían. Todo ello estando en la cúspide de la economía, dueños y señores del imperio, dominando hasta el trabajo de las más pequeñas hormigas.

Los puñeteros amos de la galaxia.

Decidió ocupar su mente con trabajo, lo necesitaba seriamente. Pidió que llevaran su comida al despacho. Por suerte, Hux no se pasó por su despacho para discutir nada y daba la sensación que Phasma pasaba de él. Se sentía frío y el polvo como único acompañante. Necesitaba de nuevo la presencia de Rey, pero sabía que no iba a ocurrir. Siquiera le había dejado su teléfono para mandarse cariñosos mensajes de amor.

Daba la sensación de que, a esa Rey, no le gustaba el amor puro y luminoso.

Nada más salir al parking, notó que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Deseo que fuera la diosa de sus sueños, pero aquellos pasos revelaban que era el peor de los orcos. Se giró para ver el serio rostro de Hux padre, quien tenía una palanca de acero en su mano. Su rostro marcaba amenaza.

" _No puedo dejar que arriesgues nada, Skywalker _" le dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él con aquella arma blanca. No sabía si había sido por la edad o porque él estaba más entrenado, con un simple golpe de maletín lo había tirado al suelo. No lo veía como una amenaza, solo como un pobre hombre que no terminaba de entender que su tiempo había pasado y que no se podía vivir de los hijos "_¡Estás siendo el títere de Palpatine! ¡Rey es un monstruo!_" le gritó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Aquello había encendido algo negro dentro de Ben. Ese mismo instinto con el que había arrojado a Snoke por el vacío. Nadie podía insultar a Rey Palpatine delante de él. Miró a todos lados para ver que estaban solos. Con un rostro impasible, agarró el arma blanca del señor con insultante facilidad y golpeó en repetidas ocasiones el rostro del señor. Salpicó un poco su ropa, pero no le importó, solo quería cerrar la sucia boca que se había atrevido a intentar manchar la imagen de su diosa.

Al ver que ese señor se había quedado inconsciente, dejó el arma en el suelo y se marchó a su coche. Ya se cambiaría en su casa. Pisó el acelerador, deseando llegar a su casa cuanto antes para fantasear y tocarse recordando los sucesos de la mañana con Rey Palpatine.


	8. Ser una Palpatine

" _Señorita Palpatine, ya hemos limpiado el garaje y he puesto como primer sospecho al señor Screed._"

" _Muy bien, Mindy, ahora puedes irte a descansar. Mañana será otro día_"

" _Es para mi un placer trabajar para usted, señorita Palpatine._"

" _Si necesitas cualquier cosa me dices, __Mindy_"

Rey suspiró y recogió sus pocas pertenencias para marcharse al hospital. Estaba cumpliendo su pequeño mandato, estaba dejando alto el nombre de los Palpatine. Tan solo tenía que limpiar de malnacidos la cúspide de las empresas de una forma legal u otra. Era más fácil de lo que su abuelo le había explicado, pero no se quería dejar confiar. Con mucho cuidado seguía cada paso con suma precisión a pesar de dejarse llevar de vez en cuando por aquel llamado amor que sentía por Ben Solo.

Sentía un extraño picor de solo pensar en todo lo que había pasado en la mañana. Era solo para pasar un breve rato con una preliminar y no acabar con la boca llena del esperma de Ben. Pero, joder, como le había encantado volver a sentir el erecto miembro de su amor prohibido dentro de ella rompiéndola por la mitad. Aun sentía el fuerte contacto de él en contra de ella, los apasionados y muy necesitados besos… Aquella lengua capaz de enloquecer a cualquier mujer. Pero solo ella tenía derecho sobre esa lengua, nadie más.

Si alguien se acercaba a él con esa idea, se las vería con una auténtica Palpatine.

Un breve pero intenso escalofrío recorrió su espalda, rompiendo con el recuerdo erótico. Su negro y soso maletín lleno de valiosa información cayó al suelo como mero objeto que era. Se quedó mirando aquella maleta mientras que se daba cuenta de cada una de las reacciones que se habían formado. Era la primera vez que se paraba sola en aquel despacho, con sus pertenencias en un soso maletín y aquella ropa tan formal, dueña y señora de absolutamente todo, hasta la más mínima mota tenía su nombre. No estaba acostumbrada a coger aquellas decisiones tan radicales en vivo, completamente suyas, que afectaban a vidas reales y no a expedientes enumerados sin nombre. No podía negar que era algo completamente sorprendente y aterrador el hecho de tener tanto poder en la palma de su mano y empezaba a tener miedo de ella misma. La forma tan fría y directa de tratarlos, como un Palpatine haría de forma natural, era algo completamente negro y oscuro que opacaba lo que ella era realmente y aquello la aterraba de una forma inimaginable. Lo que la asustaba no era tratar a la gente como escoria, era que le gustara y no dejara de hacerlo para subir en algo que no iba a durar eternamente.

" _¿Pensando en el fruto prohibido?_" preguntó Hux en la puerta. Rey se despertó y se agachó para coger el maletín.

Arrodillada ante su futuro marido para recoger su maletín, se dio cuenta de la marca de pintalabios que tenía sobre la camisa que intentaba, muy malamente, disimular con el abrigo. A cada paso para acercarse se veía más la marca de la traición que no se había molestado en disimularla. Sabía que era una muestra de provocación para caer de celos. Rey solo pudo sacar una risa, creyendo que Armitage era un poco patético antes sus absurdas y malas provocaciones.

" _¿Qué tal __con la actriz secundaria__? _" preguntó con cierta malicia. No tenía nada en contra de Phasma, pero sabía que tratarla así iba a bajar los humos de Hux. Al ver su gesto de desagrado a la pregunta que había disparado, Rey se incorporó para estar frente a frente con él, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, ella seguía imponiendo un respeto que él jamás iba a comprender "_No te lo tomes mal, Army, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y tienes que hacerlas con una sonrisa_"

" _¿Has limpiado a mi padre?_"

" _Claro, mi perfecto prometido_" respondió ella con una abrumadora tranquilidad. "_ A__hora acompañame a __ver al abuelo. Tengo que ir a ver si come la comida del hospital_"

" _¿Seguro que quieres romper nuestro compromiso? Podríamos hacer grandes cosas..._"

" _Pregúntale a doña morros de fresa. __Me gusta ese lipstick_" dijo guiñando un ojo antes de salir del lugar seguida de su pequeño lacayo "_que mande a una secretaría que me compre el mismo_"

Metidos ambos en el ascensor, no hablaron en ningún momento. Hux no le quitaba la vista de encima y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente solos mientras bajaban cada planta a una extraña pero lenta velocidad. De pronto, el ascensor se paró de forma seca. Angustiado, el joven pelinaranja empezó a tocar los botones de llamada y no se escuchaba ni el tono de llamada. Rey empezó a gritar a sabiendas que a ella le harían caso y, una mujer contestó diciendo que iba a llamar a Mindy. Sabía que ella se había marchado, por lo que le gritó que llamara a Nikola para arreglar ese entuerto. La luz se había apagado y ya estaban ellos dos solos. Armitage agarró su Samsung y encendió la linterna, provocando la risa de la joven heredera.

" _Perdona mi teléfono, Iphone-Girl _" intentó disculparse él de mala manera.

Ella se sentó en un mal intento de relajarse de esa situación, deseando pasar tranquila aquellos momentos. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, Hux la imitó y se sentó a su lado, esperando la ayuda. Se llegaban a escuchar los ecos de la gente que los quería ayudar, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Rey no podía negar que se sentía todo extraño y un tanto forzado, pero aun creía en la buena fe de la gente y quería pensar que había sido todo una casualidad. Al echar una ojeada a la situación de Hux a pesar de la poca visibilidad, vio que estaba mirando hacia la puerta. Aún se podía ver aquella mala marca que aquella mujer le había dejado.

La llamaba actriz secundaria pero estaba segura de que en el corazón de su amigo de la infancia era la actriz principal. Solo estaba cegado. Estaba segura de ello.

" _¿La amas? _" se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz. No quería que los trabajadores supieran de sus líos amorosos. Lo preguntaba como amiga, pero sabía que su amigo lo iba a interpretar de una forma que no debía.

" _Como tu no sabes _" le respondió con una sinceridad que llegó a doler. No por aquella respuesta tan obvia y clara, era por la forma que había definido, sin duda alguna, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Jamás podría igualar todo aquello teniendo todo un legado como el de los Palpatine a la espalda, pero eso no evitaba esa envidia sana que se había despertado. "_ de la misma forma que a ti _"

" _Ibas bien, Hux... _" suspiró ella, cansada de la situación "_ Ibas bien… yo solo amo a Ben"_

" Estoy seguro de que es porque solo lo has probado a él… lo prohibido de te atrae. Pero ya veras que juntos… _"_

" _¿Por qué crees eso?__ "_preguntó ella con cierto resquemor., interrumpiendo aquel repetido discurso. Ella estaba segura de no querer probar nada de Hux y, el simple hecho de que lanzara la idea al aire le daba cierto grado de repugnancia. No podía ver a su amigo con aquellos ojos que él tanto suplicaba y, por el bien de ambos, pero sobre todo el suyo propio, debía cuidar sus distancias.

" _Porque nunca me has besado. _" dijo de forma suave y simple, como si fuera aire sobre ese espacio cerrado.

No miró a su amigo, sabía que aquello haría de toda esa situación un perfecto precedente para beso. No quería ni se lo iba a dar. Con rabia, se apartó más de él, deseando dejar claro que no quería hablar más de ese asunto. Ella sabía bien lo que sentía, no era un capricho ni lujuria por lo prohibido, era amor real, igual al de los libros que había tenido entre sus manos. Uno de esos romances de navidades que se podía extender a todo el año si jugaba bien sus cartas. Debía ser más astuta que su viejo Palpatine y, viendo la situación, debía serlo más que el propio Hux.

" _Céntrate en tu bella labios de fresa, por favor. Siempre serás como un hermano para mí, Armitage, __nada más__. Ahora eres tu, piensa en __y para__ ti "_

Dijo bien claro su nombre para zanjar todo ese asunto. No quería estirar más ese error que había cometido. Aun debía aprender mucho más, pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes que envolvían un matrimonio solido no se forjaban con mentiras y chantajes. Su amigo estaba simplemente confundido por todas las obligaciones que le había hecho pasar su padre a espaldas del mundo, el simple hecho de pensar que había sido capaz de cambiar hasta el nombre de su hijo daba a todo horribles tintes negro sombrío.

" _Ni siquiera conoces a Ben Solo _" intentó seguir con la conversación a pesar de la actitud que mostraba Rey

" _Pues lo conoceré. __Deja de pensar en que vas a ser humillado en la prensa y piensa que podrás ser feliz con labios de fresa._"

La conversación se dio por terminada y esperaron en silencio a que llegara el rescate. Rey no pudo evitar pensar en Ben y en su abuelo. Debía luchar por ambos, pero sabía que eran completamente incompatibles, por lo que no solo debía escoger, tenía el deber moral de limpiar la casa. Sabía, aun creía, en que Armitage era un buen chico, que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por viejas costumbres inculcadas por el patriarca de los Hux. Tenía fe en él, a pesar de las amenazas.

Nada más volver la luz, Rey se levantó de su sitio y se arreglo la falda mientras que Hux la imitaba, arreglando cualquier arruga o quitando cualquier mota de polvo de su traje. Ambos se miraron buscando cualquier imperfección, pero al no haber ninguna, miraron al frente, esperando a que los empleados del lugar abrieran el ascensor. Su pose se asemejaba al de dos soldados rasos.

Al abrir las puertas, Rey se fijo en las cotillas miradas de sus empleadas, en como escrutaban cada detalle que pudieran vender a la prensa rosa, a lo que la joven empresaria grabó como les cambiaba el gesto a decepción. Le resultaba gracioso. Ambos siguieron el camino juntos dando apariencia de estar hablando de negocios.

" _¿Segura de que no quieras que te acompañe a ver al viejo Palpatine? _" preguntó una vez más antes de que bajara a pie las extrañas escaleras que conducían al parking de los empleados de categoría alta. Podía oler desde la puerta la cara carrocería que se gastaban los ejecutivos como ella. Él, con su pequeño sueldo, debía conformarse con el segundo parking donde el olor a gasolina se entremezclaba con el aroma de los pobres. Y eso que tenía coche nuevo regalado por el posible nuevo abuelo que jamás iba a tener.

" _No, solo vamos la familia. _"

" _Por ahora voy a ser parte de tu familia _" intentó matizar él sin éxito alguno, solo ganando una mirada de odio de ella.

" _Deja de jugar con fuego, Hux, déjalo ya _" La tajante voz de Rey sonaba a orden. Su mirada estaba vacía de todos los sentimientos infantiles que algún día le pertenecieron antes de haber conocido a Ben Solo. Ese cariño casi fraternal no se veía en ningún hueco de los brillantes ojos que, desde pequeño, lo habían encaprichado.

Rey bajo las escaleras a paso decidido, mientras que sentía clavados los oscuros y decepcionados ojos de su prometido Ya no sabía como pedirle que la dejara en paz, que la dejara tomar sus propias elecciones y que pudiera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dibujar su propio destino. Ese destino idílico que tenía dibujado en su mente era compartir cama desnuda con el chico que estaba trabajando para ella, Ben Solo, formar una familia extraña pero muy envidiada, sin esconderse de nadie salvo aquellos cotillas de la prensa rosa. Mientras se subía a su carro y reproducía una de sus Daily Mix, Rey pensó en la posibilidad de eliminar a su abuelo: era cruel, despiadado y de persona poco agradecida, pero sabía perfectamente que él jamás aprobaría su relación.

No quiso pensar en ello mientras conducía. Dejó que cada canción, en aleatorio, la obligara a no escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Dejó que las notas musicales le quitaran los pensamientos negativos que se iban creando de a poco. No pisó el acelerador, siguió cada indicación a una velocidad menor de la que normalmente cogía. Intentó seguir a los vocalistas si sabía la canción, sin importar si alguien la veía a través de las ventanillas. Era ella sola dando el espectáculo musical a su fiel público los asientos vacíos traseros.

Nada más aparcar donde siempre lo hacía, saludó a cada enfermero que ella conocía. Dio la imagen que todos los enfermeros conocían, de la empresaria dulce y preocupada por su abuelo. En el ascensor vio a pacientes que la reconocían y se quedaban admirando su belleza y las enfermeras celosas de su postura. Se sentía superior e intentó no martirizarse por ello, ella tenía había tenido la desgracia de haber nacido como Palpatine. Salió del ascensor con paso decidido, sin fijar su vista en el suelo, la cabeza bien alta, para entrar en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su abuelo. Se quedó observando la puerta de la habitación, dudo si entrar o no. Cada vez que estaba con él, se llenaba de una aura negativa que la asustaba.

Terminó por entrar, encontrándose a su abuelo observando el telediario del canal de economía.

" _¿Tan pronto limpiando las altas esferas, nieta mía? _" preguntó él al ver como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Rey se fijo en la lujosa habitación de hospital con la que contaba su abuelo. Sabía que no mucha gente podía gozar de una habitación tan grande solo para él, con tantas atenciones a pesar de estar completamente solo: contaba con el sistema anti-caídas, comida a la carta, varios botones de llamada para las auxiliares y otro para doctores… además del sillón donde ella podía quedarse a dormir. Ninguna familia normal podía contar con un sillón como ese.

" _Claro que si, abuelo. _"

Ahí estaba esa Rey oscura que tanto la asustaba, deseando aquello que realmente no necesitaba: el poder absoluto. Pero lo quería, ansiaba ese poder en sus reales manos de Palpatine.

" _Esa es mi nieta _" el orgullo que desprendía ese señor sentado en la cama, sin apariencia alguna de estar enfermo. A Rey no la podía engañar, él quería estar ahí y todo ese orgullo era solo por verse retratado en ella, como si fuera un clon femenino perfecto. "_ ¿Y el chico Skywalker? _"

" _Sabe trabajar _" fue lo único que le pudo decir.

No disimuló la omisión de información que estaba dando con respecto al estado de las empresas y, mucho menos, con el estado en el que había dejado a Ben Solo. No le iba a reconocer que ya habían estrenado uno de los despachos con sexo del que a ella le gustaba. Aunque, dada la situación, y la mueca de desagrado que el señor no había disimulado, sabía que esa verdad solo cubría una tercia parte de la realidad de Ben Solo.

" _Echalo _" ordenó el señor "_ Despide a ese chico. Puede ser todo lo buen trabajador que tu quieras, pero esa persona puede ser __un clavo en tu relación con el Clon Hux_"

" _Ya está advertido, esa boda no se celebra_" la seriedad con la que Rey confirmó su determinación a casarse con Ben Solo solo enfureció al hospitalizado.

" _¡Calla! ¡Aquí no, Rey!_"

" _No voy a callarme, abuelo, estoy decidida y __no podrás cambiarme jamás de opinión._"

" _Se __una Palpatine y deja de parecerte a tu imperfecto padre_"

Sentimientos negativos se iban apoderando de Rey e ideas oscuras estaban nublando su capacidad de razonamiento. Lo sentía. Sabía que si seguían discutiendo, iba a cometer una locura, pero no podía pararse a si mismo. La pasión del momento, rabia, ira, pero sobre todo odio… ya no era más Rey Palpatine. Ya no sabía que era, ni quería detenerse a pensarlo. No existía un momento para pensar que era correcto o incorrecto, si lo que iba a cometer era propio de un Palpatine o no. Su mano actuó por cuenta propia, no se detuvo a mirar si había alguien en la puerta. Agarró la almohada que tenía sobre el costoso sillón y, con firmeza, empezó a ahogar al señor. Notaba sus frágiles y ancianas manos sobre sus antebrazos queriendo obligarla a soltar, pero solo hacían que ella mantuviera más fuerte su postura.

Pero soltó y dejó que recobrara el aliento.

" _¿Esto es lo que me hace una Palpatine? _"


End file.
